Mi única misión es estar a tu lado
by saho89
Summary: Un fic lleno de misterio,amor,celos,humor,etc.En donde trata de vampiros que llegan a la arena para completar su organización, tienen en mente llevar a cabo ciertos planes contra Orochimaru y Akatsuki.CAMBIO DE PAREJAS! EN EL CAPITULO 9 LO ESPECIFICO
1. Chapter 1

**Mi única misión es estar a tu lado.**

**Bien, mi segundo fic y ninguno de los dos esta terminado XD… pero el primero ya va bastante adelantado lo que a mi respecta… en fin! **

**Este fic es más o menos parecido al primero que escribí porque se habla de vampiros, aunque la diferencia es que aquí es la temática principal, en el anterior no lo era tanto en realidad: todo se basaba en mitad dragones y mitad vampiros XD.**

**Resumen:**

**Existe una banda de vampiros extranjeros que no son de Japón, sin embargo llegan allí con unas cuantas misiones… al principio buscan a su 6to y último miembro para que se una y así dar marcha a lo que tanto han querido hacer durante años. Dicha persona se encuentra en la Aldea Oculta de la Arena y tenían ventaja al saber que era ninja, al igual que ellos… si, así es: ellos eran ninjas-vampiros con deseos de venganza y protección… o al menos uno de ellos quería venganza y protección, los otros 4 solo querían buscar algo que les pertenecía: los 4 Jinchuuriki con sus respectivos bijuus elementales.**

**Bueno! También habrá algo de misterio quizás, drama de repente, aventuras creo que eso es fijo XD, humor por supuesto aunque al principio no lo halla aún falta para eso, la cosa es seria al principio del fic, amor claro! También romance jejee, y desde luego habrá mucha violencia! Muajaja XD no eso último no creo que vaya dentro del plan pero puede que surja, al fin y al cabo la serie es Naruto!... Es todo lo que puedo decir si digo mas no tendría gracia leer jeje… parejas? Pues quizás al principio hallan enredos amorosos y hasta triángulos amorosos como siempre (como me gusta eso XD)… sin embargo las parejas no serán las comunes de siempre, pero a la final supongo que queda así (por ahora /):**

**Sasu-Hina (Jojojo ta raro, pero también he visto mucho esto… En realidad a Sasuke lo veo con Sakura, pero me gusta más la pareja Ita-Saku, lastima por Sasuke XD).**

**Ita-Saku (Veo que hay muchas personas que les gusta esta pareja… entonces la tendran jojojo… a mi también me gusta la pareja, sin embargo me gusta con una OC porque puedo ponerle un carácter que hace interesante la historia, pero esta vez nop…)**

**Naru-OC (Bueh! Esta vez viene Naruto con una OC… será algo inesperado en realidad /)**

**Neji-Ino (ya vamos a cambiarle la parejita de siempre XD)**

**Shika-TenTen (ta como raro eso XD)**

**Kaka-Anko (No se pero se me hace buena parejita nn!)**

**Kiba-Tema (suena raro pero cuando lo lean no lo será tanto… hacen un combo perfecto en cuanto a carácter y personalidad jeje).**

**Gaa-OC (Se me olvidaba Gaara!! Jeje pero me parece mejor verlo con una OC en esta ocasión).**

**Kankuro-Karin (esa si que es la combinación mas extraña que he visto en mi vida… pero pensándolo mejor se me hace bien, será explosiva jeje).**

**Tsunade-Jiraiya (este se me ocurrió tras pensar un poco en el pasado de ellos… será algo raro a medida que lean el fic después entenderán a que me refiero, se sorprenderán… p)**

**NOTA: El fic se basa en el shippuden, en realidad dos o tres años después de éste… es decir, ya los personajes tenían 18 años respectivamente p**

**Capítulo #1: El Secreto del Sello Maldito… ¡El Vampiro de la Luz y de la Oscuridad!**

Un gran y a la vez pequeño salón oscuro que estaba iluminada el centro con la luz de la luna llena puesto que en el techo había un ventanal, en donde se encontraban reunidos tres personas, dos chicos y una chica: el primero de cabello rojo algo alborotado y ojos inexpresivos de un color aguamarina que brillaba entre la oscuridad y la tenue luz que reflejaba todo a su paso o al menos el centro de aquel salón en donde estaban, él apoyado en la pared con los brazos sin expresión alguna en su rostro; el segundo miraba seriamente a su hermana, llevaba la cara pintada con algunas rayas moradas, de vez en cuando emitía risitas divertidas; la tercera persona era una chica de ojos azules oscuros y de cabello rubio recogido en cuatro coletas, dos arriba y dos abajo, ésta caminaba nerviosa de un lado al otro mirando el suelo con preocupación mientras jugueteaba nerviosa con sus manos, se mordía el labio inferior mostrando impaciencia y una gota de sudor caía desde su frente hasta su barbilla mostrando mas nerviosismo.

Gaara: Podrías parar ya? Creo que estas exagerando tu nerviosismo – dijo fríamente sin mirarla, solo con la vista fija al suelo.

Kankuro: Ja! No, déjala, se ve muy divertida así – se burló Kankuro con una gran sonrisa y cerrando su ojo derecho.

Temari: Calla! Que no ves que me pongo de los nervios?! – decía con un tono de obstinación en su voz.

Gaara: Recuerda: a Kankuro todo lo le parece divertido, ya deberías estar acostumbrada.

Temari: Pero no tiene por qué burlarse así de mi!! – gritó furiosa señalando su puño.

Kankuro: Ya mujer! Me callo… pero ten en cuenta que esto no es cualquiera cosa, estas segura de unirte a esa organización?

Gaara: Debe hacerlo – dijo ahora cerrando los ojos – por el bien de todos, es mejor que lo haga.

Temari: Conste que lo hago porque quiero y no porque me obligues.

Gaara: Piensa lo que quieras.

Tac, tac, tac, tac, tac…. Cinco ruidos se escucharon desde el techo, tanto Kankuro como Temari miraron hacia arriba y observaron a 5 personas, todas tenían túnicas negras con capuchas, el rostro lo llevaban escondido tras un velo casi transparente de diversos colores oscuros, uno lo llevaba de vinotinto, otro verde oscuro, el otro gris, otro lo llevaba azul y el último era negro, en donde solo se le podía apreciar los ojos, aquellas miradas fría y serias que los miraban desde esa altura, tenían guantes negros y botas que variaban entre sí y que hacían una combinación con los velos que llevaban. La persona con el velo negro se agachó, abriendo con facilidad el ventanal que yacía bajo sus pies y arriba de las cabezas de los otros tres ninjas, una vez abierto, las cinco personas saltaron para refugiarse dentro de aquel salón, el último cerró el ventanal.

¿?1: Veo que escogieron un buen sitio – dijo la persona del velo negro observando el lugar, su voz era la de una chica.

Gaara: Fue lo más exacto que pudimos conseguir – dijo aún recostado en la pared y cruzado de brazos.

¿?2: Creo que es momento de quitarnos esto, a veces es molesto – comentó una voz masculina bajo aquel velo.

Las 5 personas se bajaron las capuchas y se quitaron los velos pudiendo ser apreciados con mayor precisión. La chica de velo negro se llamaba Yami, su cabello era negro liso y largo suelto en donde dos pequeños mechones caían ambos lados de su rostro, era de piel blanca y ojos grises, vestía totalmente de negro.

La persona de velo vinotinto era una chica llamada Akako, vestía completamente de vinotinto o rojo oscuro, era de piel blanca, tenía el cabello rojo liso y largo, y ojos de color verde.

La persona de velo verde oscuro era un chico llamado Miki, vestía de verde oscuro, su piel blanca y cabello verde liso y poseía ojos de igual color.

La persona del velo gris era también un chico, se llamaba Kasumi, vestía de gris, su piel era blanca, su cabello gris y liso, y sus ojos eran de color azules.

La última persona de velo azul era un chico llamado Sango, vestía de azul, su cabello azul liso y tenía ojos de un color amarillento.

Yami: Kasumi… ayúdame a dibujar los círculos en el piso, Akako, pásanos el pincel y la tinta – ordenaba seriamente mientras observaba el suelo donde estaban parados Kankuro y Temari – Kankuro, apártate por favor… Temari, siéntate.

Temari, Kankuro: Hai! – Kankuro se apartó recostándose en la pared junto a Gaara, mientras que la pelirubia se sentó en todo el centro del salón, justo donde le pegaba la luz de la luna llena.

Yami: Yo haré el círculo grande, tú haz el pequeño – le ordenó a Kasumi quien asintió con la cabeza.

La chica de cabello negro comenzó a dibujar un círculo alrededor de Temari, quedaba algo apartado del círculo pequeño que dibujaba Kasumi alrededor de la pelirubia, una vez finalizado, Yami clavó unos 4 kunais en cuatro puntos del círculo grande y 3 en el círculo pequeño; Temari llevaba un short corto y un camisón sin mangas de color blanco, la chica que clavó los kunais comenzaba a dibujarle unas cuantos letras en ambos brazos y en ambas piernas.

Yami: Bien, te voy a advertir y a recordar lo que sucederá y lo que haremos – decía mientras le dibujaba en el brazo izquierdo – una vez que abramos el sello puedes que sientas una presión que se extienda desde tú corazón hasta el resto del cuerpo, esto debido a la reacción con la luz de la luna llena, será bastante tenso pero luego te sentirás liviana y puede que hasta te desmayes… una vez hecho esto, te pondré el sello maldito para que entonces ocurra la mutación sin que duela tanto, por lo que debemos estarte cuidando por uno o dos días dependiendo de que tanto dure tus ganas de beber sangre… recuerda que ya dejarás de ser una persona normal, te convertirás en vampiro.

Kankuro: Oigan pero hay algo que no termino de entender, para que colocarle el sello maldito??

Akako: Verás, el sello permite que en vez de ser un vampiro cualquiera que solo chupa chakra, se convierta en un auténtico vampiro que chupa sangre… sin embargo en el caso de ella, por ser el vampiro de la Luz, no será capaz de matar a un montón de gente como en el caso de Yami, el vampiro de la Oscuridad… quizás el instinto de Temari dure un día o dos como lo dijo Yami, pero con solo beber sangre de una o dos personas esta bien para que vuelva en sí, por eso debemos vigilarla para ver la reacción del sello en ella – explicaba seriamente mientras veía a su Líder pintarle la pierna izquierda a Temari.

Sango: Ciertamente, ella tiene una gran ventaja: se le esta quitando un sello que nosotros, por nacer con vampiros, no fue quitado puesto que no era necesario, sin embargo Temari no nació con vampiros por lo que ese sello se formó justo cuando ella también se formaba dentro del vientre de la madre, es decir, nunca despertó ese instinto, así que el sello maldito que le colocaremos seguramente no tendrá ninguna repercusión desfavorable como nos sucedió a nosotros.

Miki: Eso! Nosotros nacimos con vampiros así que ese sello no se formó al formarnos nosotros… por lo que se supone que el sello que nos colocaron influyó en nuestro comportamiento porque ya teníamos un instinto desarrollado desde que nacimos… en el caso de Temari no es así, así que sospechamos que el sello no ocasioné gran gravedad en su comportamiento.

Kankuro: Ah claro! Ahora lo entiendo… pero… como es que ustedes tienen ese sello y de paso como pueden colocárselo a otro?

Kasumi: El sello nos lo colocó Orochimaru hace tiempo ya, recorrió el mundo investigando sobre nosotros y en cada continente colocó un sello maldito a un vampiro para ver que consecuencias traería, es decir, todo era un experimento – decía seriamente, pero luego apretó fuertemente el puño y frunció el ceño – pero trajo efectos desfavorables: muchos matamos a nuestro clan por perder el control sobre nosotros mismos, pero el caso de Yami fue peor puesto que ella mató a toda su aldea, villa o como quieran llamarlo… la única sobreviviente que queda es ella.

Kankuro: Que?! – abrió los ojos sorprendido observando a la chica de cabellos negros, ésta ni se inmutó a observar o decir algo, seguía dibujando cosas en los brazos y piernas de Temari cuidadosamente.

**Continuará…**


	2. Los 4 Ángeles Protectores

**Otro capitulo por aquí! Bueno aquí se habla un poco sobre lo que son los "angeles" y que funciones cumplen**

**Gracias por los comentarios a:**

**Ayameneko: Me alegro que te halla gustado! Y pues si lo de los vampiros me gusta, le hace poner un toquecito misterioso y a la vez interesante a la historia cosa que me agrada n.n lo que a mi respecta jejeje.**

**Sayui: Que bueno que te guste que Naruto salga con una OC aunque seguro que ni en cuenta de quien se trata muajaja eso se verá mas adelante, es que… bueno, no se por qué yo no veo a Naruto con Hinata o con Sakura… al menos en este fic no se me hace :/ jeje. Y Bueno! Lo de Temari se me ocurrió porque así se hace más complejo el fic :p**

**Capítulo #2: Los 4 Ángeles Protectores**

Kankuro: Que?! – abrió los ojos sorprendido observando a la chica de cabellos negros, ésta ni se inmutó a observar o decir algo, seguía dibujando cosas en los brazos y piernas de Temari cuidadosamente.

Gaara: Por eso Yami es la Líder del grupo aunque fuese la penúltima en entrar, ya que es el vampiro de la Oscuridad y, como todo en el mundo, existe lo contrario, el vampiro de la Luz, que es Temari… y ambas son los vampiros mas poderosos del mundo.

Akako: Exacto, yo fui la última en entrar… Kasumi fue el primero y luego buscó a Miki y a Sango… él se enteró por el mismo Orochimaru que había colocado aquel sello en un vampiro en cada continente del mundo, luego se enteraron que ellos, por medio del sello, ya estaban destinados a cumplir un rol mucho mas fuerte que cualquier cosa: realmente ese era una forma de decir que éramos elegidos por un ser superior para cumplir misiones en el mundo, para protegerlo, o al menos una parte de ello… en realidad somos 4 ángeles liderados por dos Líderes protectores con poderes impresionantes… los ángeles pertenecemos a un elemento y creo que nosotros mismos físicamente lo demostramos: Kasumi es el ángel del viento, Sango es el ángel del agua, Miki es el ángel de la tierra, y yo soy el ángel del fuego; Yami es el vampiro de la oscuridad que lidera a dos de nosotros, bueno, mas que liderar se podría decir que protege, tiene el poder de protegernos: solo a Miki y a mi; por el contrario Temari es el vampiro de la Luz que protege a Sango y a Kasumi. Pero todo esto no quita el hecho de que ambas nos protejan a los 4 juntos.

Sango: Sip, pero no solo a nosotros, pues resulta que también tenemos que proteger algo que es de nosotros, bueno, no es de nosotros porque no son objetos, pero digamos que somos como sus ángeles guardianes para protegerlos de cualquiera que quiera matarlos… y ahí entra lo que son los bijuus.

Miki: Resulta que existen 9 bijuus, pero según una investigación que llevamos a cabo, solo 4 de ellos deben vivir: el bijuu del fuego, el del viento, el de la tierra y el del agua… nosotros cuidamos y controlamos a cada uno según nuestro elemento, entiendes?

Kankuro: Vaya! Que complicado! – dijo mientras se rascaba la nuca y miraba el techo intentando analizar todo lo que le decían.

Kasumi: Si un poco, entonces, una vez que completemos lo que vinimos hacer con Temari, debemos encontrar a los 4 jinchuuriki, además de destruir a Orochimaru por lo que nos hizo.

Yami: Debemos saber cuales son los bijuus que tiene Akatsuki y si alguno pertenece a los 4 elementos, ya sabemos que el que tenía Gaara lo tienen… ese tenemos que tenerlo para volverlo a introducir en Gaara.

Gaara: Realmente hubiese preferido que se quedara en donde esta, pero si así deben ser las cosas pues… ni modo.

Miki: Tranquilo! Kasumi cuidará de ti! XD – dijo con una amplia sonrisa, pero Gaara ni se inmutó a mirarlo, realmente no le agradaba la idea.

Kankuro: Oigan, y por qué deben sobrevivir solo 4 bijuus?

Temari: Eso es otro punto que intentan saber… bueno, intentaremos saber, lo cierto es que el resto debe ser destruido – dijo con una ligera sonrisa.

Yami: Bueno, listo… prosigamos con lo que viene – dijo poniéndose atrás de Temari quien estaba sentada y extendía las piernas, una en dirección a un kunai, y la otra hacia el otro kunai, lo mismo hizo con las manos apoyándolas tras de sí en dirección a dos kunais; las otras cuatro persona se colocaron frente a cada kunai que estaba en el círculo grande – bien, a la cuenta de tres… uno, dos y… tres!

Las cinco personas hicieron rápidamente una serie de sellos de nunca acabar, todos al mismo tiempo, luego gritaron a la vez: "Sello de Apertura: Ábrete, puerta de la Luz!", Yami apoyó su palma derecha en el lado del cuello izquierdo de la pelirubia y el resto apoyaron sus palmas en los kunais clavados frente suyo; inmediatamente la serie de kanji escrita sobre los brazos y piernas de Temari se extendieron en dirección a los kunais, la chica no pudo evitar soltar un grito de dolor, realmente le ardía el corazón y pronto todo su cuerpo se convertiría en un calvario, sentía tensión, pesadez, y ardor, la luz de la luna llena le pegaba como si fuera un fuego que le carcomía todo su ser interior… pero en fracción de segundos terminó todo, la chica comenzó a verlo todo nublado y cayó inconsciente al suelo.

Akako: Bien, terminó, fue mas rápido de lo que imaginé…

Yami: Supongo que ya debo marcarle el sello… - la chica se aproximó con sumo cuidado hacia la pelirubia, la que ahora formarían equipo, abrió su boca y se pudo divisar que unos colmillo comenzaba a crecer un poco, y sin previo aviso los clavó en el cuello donde había abierto el sello, formándose en el acto un símbolo en la frente de la jounin de la Arena, dicho símbolo tenía forma de estrella de color negro, de su boca entre abierta, se pudo divisar unos filosos colmillo que comenzaban a alargarse, en fin! A crecer o formarse a pesar que aún yacía desmayada en el suelo.

Akako: Vaya! Esta chica es increíble! – se asombró la pelirroja al ver como aparecía el símbolo en su frente donde a los costados de la estrella comenzaba a crecer ramificaciones que se extendía por su frente.

Yami: Ciertamente lo es… su poder es tan grande que tanto las ramificaciones como los colmillos crecen en un segundo…

Sango: Algo parecido a lo que te ocurrió a ti, me acuerdo perfectamente bien – dijo sonriendo de lado.

Kasumi: Como sea, posiblemente el sello desaparezca cuando vuelva en sí… Yami… toma – dijo dándole un listón blanco, la chica lo agarró desplegándolo en el acto y colocándoselo en la frente de la rubia que aún estaba inconsciente.

Kankuro: Y eso para que es? Para ocultar el sello? No… ese es el sello? – miraba asombrado a su hermana, se le volvió a enredar más las cosas para él.

Yami: Algo así… - finalizó colocándole el listón, le hizo señas a Kasumi de que la cargara.

Miki: Verás, nosotros también tenemos sellos un tanto distintos – dijo desatándose un listón verde oscuro que estaba en su frente, pero en él no había nada – como verán no hay nada, pero cuando nos transformamos totalmente en vampiros nuestros sellos aparecen reflejados en la frente, obviamente cuando estamos de viaje solemos llevar listones en la frente puesto que no sabemos cuando tenemos que transformarnos en vampiros y naturalmente no nos conviene que la gente descubra dicho sello – dijo volviendo a colocarse aquel listón.

Akako: Exactamente, cada uno de nosotros lleva un sello distinto, pero con iguales ramificaciones como las de Temari, lo que nos identifica que pertenecemos al mismo grupo, les daré una demostración – dijo desatándose el listón vinotinto atado a su frente y cerrando los ojos, los presentes observaron como un chakra rojo oscuro se extendía desde los pies de la chica hasta rodearla completamente como si la estuviese atrapando, o al menos esa era la sensación que daba, se empezaba a apreciar unos filosos comillos salir por la comisura de los labios, y un extraño sello se formaba en su frente con sus respectivas ramificaciones, tenía forma de fuego.

La pelirroja volvió a la normal y el sello desapareció, aún tenía los ojos cerrados ya que no quería asustar al chico de cara pintada con ellos, puesto que… bueno, no era algo agradable de mirar, ésta volvió a atarse el listón en la frente.

Gaara: Ahora entiendes por qué Yami siempre tiene un listón de rosas negras en su cabeza, Kankuro? – le preguntó mirándolo indiferentemente como siempre.

Kankuro: Ah.. claro… que?! Entonces tú lo sabías?!

Gaara: Se lo necesario – dijo encogiéndose de hombros al ver la cara de furioso que puso su hermano.

Kankuro: Bah! Da igual… pero aún no me han dicho como es que pueden transmitir ese sello! – exclamó un desesperado Kankuro.

**Frases del próximo capítulo…**

"Kankuro: Crees que estará bien? – dijo dirigiéndose a Gaara algo preocupado".

"Miki: Maldita sea Orochimaru! – exclamó por lo bajo sacando su katana de su estuche".

"Yami: Temari… Kasumi! Llévate a Temari, nosotros intentaremos impedir que avancen más – dijo frunciendo el ceño – es hora de trabajar como equipo, entendido?!"

**Próximo Capítulo...**

"La Organización Kuroihi... ¡Orochimaru a la vista"


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola! Saludos a todos! Perdón si tarde… creo que no jeje..en fin! aquí otro capitulo, espero que les guste!**

**Gracias a Sayui y a Ayameneko por leer el fic gracias! ;)**

**Capítulo #3: La Organización Kuroihi… ¡Orochimaru a la vista!**

Kankuro: Bah! Da igual… pero aún no me han dicho como es que pueden transmitir ese sello! – exclamó un desesperado Kankuro.

Sango: Pues verás, el sello lógicamente debía colocárselo Orochimaru a Temari, pero debido a que como mencioné antes, él lo colocó en un solo ninja en cada continente, obviamente a ella se le pasó puesto que ya había colocado el sello a uno de aquí… sin embargo descubrimos según unos pergaminos que poseía Yami cuando la encontramos, que existía un vampiro de la oscuridad y de la luz, pero como ésta última era como la "esperanza" o el "rayito de luz" del grupo, obviamente no había nacido dentro de una familia como nosotros, realmente nos costó encontrarla… pero por ser Yami la oscuridad era ella quien debía colocar el sello al de la luz para despertar lo que por años albergaba en ella: ese ser vampiro.

Kasumi: La verdad es que ninguno de nosotros puede transmitir el sello maldito, pero al parecer la mutación de este con Yami fue tan fuerte que puede transmitir ese sello a otra persona tan solo una vez – dijo seriamente con Temari en brazos.

Kankuro: Ya veo, y lo hizo con Temari asegurándose de que ella era el vampiro que buscaban, entiendo – decía pensativo – pero… si Yami podía transmitir el sello, Temari también no?

Yami: Ese es otro misterio que ronda la organización, Temari y yo poseemos la misma fuerza… por lo que posiblemente sea capaz de transmitir el sello en alguien, suponemos que ese alguien es aliado de Orochimaru… - decía frunciendo el ceño y apretando sus puños.

Gaara: A que te refieres con eso? – le preguntó mirándola asombrado.

Yami: Que quizás esa persona sea el sucesor de Orochimaru, me imagino algo peor pero prefiero no comentarlo – dijo golpeando su puño derecho con la palma de su mano izquierda – sin embargo, quizás Temari tenga el poder de quitarle el sello o bloquearlo con el suyo, entienden?

Kankuro: Eso si que sería un problema!

Gaara: Entonces, de nada serviría derrotar a Orochimaru, al fin y al cabo tendremos que derrotar a alguien igual de poderoso que él – dijo cruzando los brazos y cerrando los ojos.

Miki: Si, pero igual hay que hacerlo, hay misiones que cada uno debe cumplir por separado aunque seamos una organización, por lo que hay cosas que investigar más a fondo – explicaba frunciendo el ceño.

Yami: Sin embargo, todo es suposición, aún no estoy segura de estas deducciones, primero hay que conseguir pruebas – dijo cerrando los ojos, pero luego los abrió frunciendo el entrecejo – bien, es hora de marcharnos.

Todos: Hai! – y así como entraron, todos se fueron, los 5 ninjas obviamente se colocaron el velo y subieron sus capuchas antes de irse, claro que también borraron lo que habían hecho en el piso para hacer la apertura del sello de Temari.

La noche por el desierto se volvía tediosa, aquellos ninjas querían irse de ahí de una vez, no querían perder el tiempo puesto que Temari despertaría en cualquier momento y no sería bueno que siguiera en la aldea de la arena.

Gaara: Cómo harán para que vuelva en sí si no va a beber sangre de alguna persona? – preguntó éste algo preocupado aunque no lo demostrara.

Akako: Tranquilo, déjanoslo en nuestras manos! – dijo con una sonrisa aunque solo se viera en su mirada.

Gaara: Ah… claro… pero igual no me puedo quedar quieto…

Yami: Ya encontrará a alguien por el bosque, su instinto la guiará – se dio la vuelta para marchar, lo mismo hicieron sus compañeros para seguirla, Kasumi llevaba en la espalda a la rubia que aún seguía inconsciente.

Kankuro: Cuiden de Temari! Nos vemos en Konoha! – exclamó mientras agitaba el brazo derecho en el aire en forma de despedida.

Miki: Seguro! Lo más probable es que ustedes lleguen primero que nosotros, ahí nos veremos! – gritó despidiéndose de igual forma, hasta perderse de vista.

Kankuro: Crees que estará bien? – dijo dirigiéndose a Gaara algo preocupado.

Gaara: Esta en manos de Yami, seguro que lo estará – el dijo transmitiéndole confianza, sin embargo, algo dentro de él lo inquietaba.

Kankuro: Mañana partiremos a Konoha, cierto? – le preguntó mientras entraban nuevamente a la aldea.

Gaara: Tenemos que hacerlo, es nuestro deber estar ahí cuando Temari y el resto llegue, además de informar a la Hokage de la situación respecto a esta particular nueva organización – decía mientras caminaba a su lado mirando el frente con los brazos cruzados.

Kankuro: Crees prudente decirle que ellos buscan… - lo interrumpió su hermano.

Gaara: Eso será mejor no comentarlo por los momentos, nosotros solo vamos a informar lo que Yami quiere que le adelantemos, ya corre por su cuenta si contarle todos sus planes o no… eso no nos corresponde a nosotros.

Kankuro: Bien bien, entendí el punto!

Ambos ninjas entraron a la aldea para descansar, mientras que otro grupo de personas con capas negras caminaban por el frío bosque intentando conseguir un buen sitio, decidieron acampar en un lugar oculto entre unos densos árboles… pasaron las horas, todos estaban despiertos haciendo guardia además para ver en que momento despertaría Temari… a lo lejos según el agudo sentido que tenían todos podían sentir que varias personas se dirigían hacia ellos.

Akako: Esto no pinta bien… Kasumi…

Kasumi: Van a gran velocidad, se dirigen hacia acá… Miki…

Miki: Son unas cinco personas lideradas por dos a la cabeza… Sango…

Sango: Están cerca del río... – el chico colocó ambos dedos índices elevándolos hacia su frente y cerró los ojos, luego los abrió de golpe - … esto… esto es malo… Veo reflejos, tienen la bandana de la aldea del sonido… Yami…

Yami: …La oscuridad solo me puede indicar que efectivamente, se trata de Orochimaru junto a sus aliados… estén preparados.

Akako: Después de tantos años… - realizó el mismo gesto que Sango, cerrando los ojos.

Kasumi: Eso debería de decirlo yo…

Akako: Vienen en diferentes direcciones! – dijo abriendo los ojos asombrada, todos se pusieron en posición de combate pegados unos a otros a sus espaldas formando un círculo que observaba a su alrededor.

Miki: Maldita sea Orochimaru! – exclamó por lo bajo sacando su katana de su estuche.

Yami: Demostrémosle quienes son los "Kuroihi" – todos desenvainaron sus espadas dispuestos a luchar – son 5?

(N/A: "Kuroihi" es el nombre de la organización, en donde "Kuroi" significa negro, y "Hi" día… es decir, vendría siendo algo como "Día negro"… vaya que miedo XD, pero considerando que son vampiros esta bien p).

Miki: Si, lo sentí por medio de los árboles, supongo que una de las personas que van a la cabeza es Orochimaru…

Sango: No puedo distinguir quien es la otra persona, lleva una túnica negra con una máscara, no se puede ver bien… - un notable sudor corría desde su frente, se le notaba preocupado.

Akako: Sin embargo es fuerte, hay que estar alertas.

Yami: Lo que me pregunto es: que demonios hacen persiguiéndonos?...

Kasumi: A menos que…

Yami: Temari… Kasumi! Llévate a Temari, nosotros intentaremos impedir que avancen más – dijo frunciendo el ceño – es hora de trabajar como equipo, entendido?!

Todos: Hai! – asintieron, Kasumi volvió a meter su espada en aquel gris estuche, entró en la carpa donde aún yacía Temari inconsciente, la cargó y marchó de ahí alejándose lo más posible de aquel lugar.

Akako: Yami-sama… esta segura de lo que hace? No sería mejor que Sango fuera también, para que Temari-sama este mejor protegida? – decía con algo de preocupación.

Yami: No Akako, ellos son cinco y ahora nosotros somos solo 4.. si se marcha otro se les hará más fácil seguir a Temari… no podríamos con todos… tranquila, Kasumi cuidará de ella.

Miki: Y qué pasa si despierta?

Yami: Dejaremos que marche uno del sonido, el más débil.

Todos: QUE?!

**Frases del próximo capítulo:**

"Yami: Exactamente… espero que… todo marche bien… - dijo mirando el frente fijamente apretando el asa de su espada, luego pensó – /"Te estoy esperando… Orochimaru…"\"

"Orochimaru: Hace tanto tiempo que no te veía, si que han pasado años, pensé que habían muerto… recién me enteré de esta organización, vaya… si que me sorprende, realmente los vampiros son poderosos… y además de inmortales, no es así Yami? – sacó su katana con una burlona sonrisa de retamiento".

"Tsunade: Llama a Naruto, voy a apostar con él – dijo cruzada de brazos con los ojos cerrados".

**Próximo capítulo…**

"Kuroihi Vs El Sonido… ¡Temari al fin despierta!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola! Aquí la conti! Jeje espero que les guste aunque bueno! El próximo capítulo será más interesante ;)**

**Gracias a Sayui por leer y comentar! ;)**

**Capítulo #4: Kuroihi VS el Sonido… ¡Temari al fin despierta!**

Todos: QUE?!

Yami: Considerando la fuerza de Kasumi y de alguno de ellos sabemos que Kasumi se encargará de él fácilmente, Temari puede beber la sangre de esa persona.

Sango: Crees que esta bien? Digo, puede que esa persona tenga el sello maldito, no repercutirá eso después en Temari o peor, en él?

Yami: No lo creo, el sello que nosotros tenemos es muy diferente al que tiene Orochimaru aunque haya sido él el que nos lo puso… solo hay que confiar en que todo estará bien…. Pero, si todos resultan ser fuerte, que es lo más probable, lo conveniente será luchar con los cinco… seguro Kasumi la llevará a un pueblo donde Temari pueda alimentarse.

Akako: Eso sería lo mejor…

Sango: Si Yami-sama! Deja que Kasumi la lleve a algún pueblo, no podemos confiar en que alguno de esos del sonido sea débil.

Yami. Si si, tienen razón… entonces… lucharemos con los cinco.

Miki: Considerando que Kasumi es el viento, por lo tanto es el más rápido… seguro llega en un santiamén a algún pueblo cercano.

Yami: Exactamente… espero que… todo marche bien… - dijo mirando el frente fijamente apretando el asa de su espada, luego pensó – /"Te estoy esperando… Orochimaru…"\

Pasaron un par de segundos cuando ahí estaban, ninjas del sonido en donde Orochimaru era la cabeza de aquel escuadrón, sin embargo, los ninjas de Kuroihi notaron que faltaba un ninja.

Yami: Maldición! Se dieron cuenta que Kasumi se llevó a Temari y por eso mandaron a uno de los cabezas a ir tras ellos?? – su ceño se fruncía más, apretaba los dientes fuertemente, las cosas no estaban yendo según lo planeado, pero, ella pudo percibir en ese instante que aquel otro ninja estaba un poco alejados de ellos, pero no siguiendo a Kasumi y a Temari, sino que estaba oculto.

Akako: Vaya, entonces… será un 4x4 eh? – dijo sonriendo divertida empuñando más su espada, observando a un hombre con aspecto de hombre-lobo, puesto que tenía pelo por todas partes, uñas filosas al igual que sus dientes, orejas alargadas y unos ojos amarillentos con la pupila en forma de estrella.

Yami: Cuidado, estas personas tienen el sello maldito, están en la fase dos – frunció aún más el ceño, era para ella todo un reto, pero acabaría en un parpadeo con todos, estaba bastante confiada.

Miki: Ya me di cuenta de eso – dijo mirando con rabia a una mujer con aspecto de zorro.

Sango: No se por qué pero son bien feitos – dijo mirando con odio y a la vez con asco a un hombre lo más parecido a un oso gigante.

Yami: Juh… punto a nuestro favor – miró a Orochimaru fríamente.

Orochimaru: Hace tanto tiempo que no te veía, si que han pasado años, pensé que habían muerto… recién me enteré de esta organización, vaya… si que me sorprende, realmente los vampiros son poderosos… y además de inmortales, no es así Yami? – sacó su katana con una burlona sonrisa de retamiento.

Yami: Pagarás con creces todo lo que haz hecho, maldito! – la chica comenzaba a emanar un chakra negro que cubría todo su cuerpo incluyendo la katana.

Orochimaru: Creo que no deberías desafiarme así, alguien lo pagará muy caro.

La pelea comenzaba, todos luchaban contra todos, katanas que rozaban, sonidos que aturdían y odios que nacían nuevamente; el grupo de Yami quería terminar ya con los estorbos discípulos de Orochimaru para ir a ayudarla, puesto que también querían acabar con él… todas las peleas se realizaban separadamente ya que la lucha los llevó hasta un punto retirado de donde se encontraban Yami y Orochimaru. Akako luchaba con un hombre-lobo realmente fuerte, el cual usaba sus gritos para aturdir sus tímpanos, pero eso no la iba a vencer tan fácilmente, el poder del fuego dentro de ella, aquel chakra rojo oscuro que emanaba le daba tal fuerza que dejaría tumbado a más de uno en un segundo, pero aquel tipo no se daba por vencido tan sencillamente.

Akako/"Esto tipo es débil, y al parecer todos los demás lo son… que significa esto?"\ - pensaba la chica confundida, intentado esquivar los ataques de su contrincante.

El resto se preguntaban lo mismo, era obvio que aquellas personas con las cuales luchaban eran más débiles que ellos, entonces le sobrevino una angustia incontenible: era evidente que Orochimaru planeaba algo, no pondría a cualquier tonto debilucho a pelear con ellos… y lo peor del caso era que estaba con Yami… eso no era bueno, comenzaban a sospechar.

Mientras que Kasumi recorría un pequeño pueblo aún con Temari cargada a su espalda, necesitaba un buen sitio para que la chica descansara, pudiera despertar y beber sangre sin problema. Tanto caminar le hizo parar frente a una posada, sonrió para sus adentros y un alivio le sobrevino, la rubia comenzaba a moverse y abrir sus ojos, ojos diferentes a lo que tenía anteriormente, ahora ella vestía la túnica de la organización y llevaba el listón blanco en su frente, sin embargo no llevaba ningún velo que le cubriera la nariz y boca como todos los demás… sus ojos eran del mismo color azul verde oscuro aunque ahora se podía divisar la filosa pupila de color blanco, sin duda no era ella. Kasumi la deposita lentamente en el suelo y se dispuso a ayudarla a levantarse, sosteniéndola de la cintura y el brazo que rodeaba su hombro, ayudando a que caminara.

Temari: Mmm… no, tú no eres… lo que busco – murmuró la chica olfateando a Kasumi, luego posó su mirada en la posada que yacía frente a ellos – quizás, aquí lo encuentre…

Ambos entraron, Temari volvía a recuperar sus movimientos, caminando lentamente hacia el recepcionista con los ojos cerrados. Aquel chico preguntó si querían una habitación, pero la rubia no lo dejó tan siquiera hablar ya que en un rápido movimiento clavó sus filosos colmillos en los de él chupando su sangre hasta saciarse de ello… Kasumi sacaba algo de su pequeño bolso, comenzaba a preparar sangre en unas inyectadoras y se aproximó hacia aquel hombre calculando en su brazo su vena para así propinarle sangre, puesto que la necesitaría.

Kasumi/"Es cierto que somos vampiros y que chupamos sangre humana, sin embargo eso no quiere decir que vamos a dejar morir a alguien… si le inyecto sangre, volverá en sí mañana por la mañana, Temari posiblemente chupe toda su sangre por lo que la sangre reemplazada lo mantendrá con vida"\ - pensó el chico peligris inyectándole sangre al chico… pasado un minuto Temari finaliza despegando sus dientes del chico y cayendo desmayada al suelo, pero Kasumi seguía inyectándole sangre al joven, miraba sorprendido a su protectora – /"Vaya, eso si que es rápido"\

Al culminar volvió a meter sus cosas en aquel pequeño bolso y cargó nuevamente a Temari, llevándosela de aquel pueblo, ahora más que nunca tenía que refugiarse en un sitio seguro, una cueva ni tan lejos ni tan cerca de aquel lugar era perfecta, así que se dirigió hacia allí. Pensó un poco sobre como lo deberían estar pasando sus compañeros, pero algo no le daba buen pálpito.

Al día siguiente la aldea de Konoha estaba tan pacífica y radiante como siempre, Tsunade, la Quinta Hokage de la villa oculta de la hoja se encontraba ocupada leyendo unos papeles y organizando misiones para los genins, chuunins, jounins y ANBUs, además de esperar a Gaara y Kankuro que recién habían llegado a la villa, le traerían información… realmente todo estaba tan tranquilo que ni ella misma se lo podía creer, algo andaba mal y lo presentía.

Tsunade/"Debo hacerlo… tengo que probar si tengo razón"\ - pensó la Gondaime para luego gritar – Shizune!

Shizune: Que sucede Tsunade-sama? – Exclamó entrando de golpe a la oficina de la rubia mujer.

Tsunade: Llama a Naruto, voy a apostar con él – dijo cruzada de brazos con los ojos cerrados.

Shizune: QUE?! – gritó sorprendida colocando los ojos en blanco y la boca bastante abierta del asombro.

**Frases del próximo capítulo…**

"Naruto: Aahhh! No puedo creerlo! No se como lo hice, pero ganeeee! – decía pegando saltos de felicidad, la mujer rubia quedaba paralizada mirando el frente aún con cartas en la mano".

"Voz: GAARAAAAAAA!!!!! – se escuchó un grito a lo lejos, un grito que mostraba desesperación, horror y dolor".

"Shizune: Debemos ir a la entrada ahora mismo! – le dijo a Tsunade y ésta asintió, los tres salieron corriendo de la oficina rumbo a la entrada de Konoha".

**Próximo Capítulo…**

"Una persona herida llega a Konoha"


	5. Una persona herida llega a Konoha

**Hola! Pues otro capitulo por aquí! Voy a tratar de subir unos cuantos capítulos en esta semana puesto que me ausentaré a partir del 28 de Diciembre… volveré el año que viene jejeje… en fin! espero que les agrade este capítulo el cual esta algo… ehm… bueno no sabría como decirlo, léanlo ustedes mismos n.n!**

**Una vez mas gracias a Sayui por los comentarios! Respecto a ese "alguien" encapuchado, tardará en saberse, quien sabe de quien se tratará o.O!**

**Capítulo #5: Una persona herida llega a Konoha**

Shizune: QUE?! – gritó sorprendida colocando los ojos en blanco y la boca bastante abierta del asombro.

Tsunade: Vamos Shizune! No quiero perder tanto el tiempo! – dijo y su discípula hizo lo que le pidió muy a su pesar, en eso Tsunade iba a tomar un poco de su sake que a veces mantenía escondido, pero al momento de agarrarlo explota sin razón alguna, la mujer se quedó helada, eso nunca le había sucedido, realmente algo poderosamente malo iba a ocurrir o quizás ya estaba ocurriendo – /"Rayos! Que demonios fue eso?!... que Shizune se apure, esto no tiene buena pinta… Naruto es tan malo como yo jugando, de hecho, él ni siquiera sabe jugar… si apuesto con él y pierdo… verdaderamente algo malo ha de pasar, puesto que siempre que juego con él, gano ya que no sabe nada de eso… ahora no soy la del presagio, sino Naruto, en este caso, solo esta vez"\

Naruto: Tsunade-obaasan! Me dijo Shizune-san que quiere jugar conmigo… ahora para que, tú sabes que yo soy malo en eso, ni siquiera se como se juega… - dijo rascándose la cabeza mirando al techo sin entender por qué insistía tanto en enseñarle a jugar.

Shizune: Tsunade-sama, iré a buscar unos papeles al hospital, ya regreso.

Tsunade: Hai – le dijo y, una vez que se fuera, se levantó dirigiéndose hacia Naruto y sacó una barajas de un cajón colocándolas en la mesa – empieza, barájalas.

Naruto: No entiendo por qué quiere que aprenda, yo no entiendo esto, es más, ni le veo la ciencia – dijo comenzando a barajar las cartas, haciéndolo perfectamente, como si fuera un experto – hey! Tsunade-obaasan! Mire! Puedo barajarlas bien! Ya no se me caen! Jejeje el gran Naruto es un experto ahora, jujuju! – decía alegremente como si disfrutara el momento, esto hizo que la Hokage se estremeciera, observaba barajar las cartas, lo hacía perfectamente bien cuando normalmente él era torpe en eso también, frunció el ceño, algo no andaba bien – Bien! A jugar!

Tsunade/"Es obvio… algo no anda nada bien, pero absolutamente nada bien"\ - pensó al recoger las cartas que aquel ninja, ahora chuunin, repartía con una maestría excelente.

Durante unos minutos después, Tsunade miraba nerviosa sus cartas… y solo fue cuestión de unos segundos más, para que el torpe jugando cartas, Naruto, ganase.

Naruto: Aahhh! No puedo creerlo! No se como lo hice, pero ganeeee! – decía pegando saltos de felicidad, la mujer rubia quedaba paralizada mirando el frente aún con cartas en la mano.

Tsunade: Primero el sake y ahora esto… algo no anda bien – murmuró quedándose aún helada.

Naruto: Eh? – preguntó quitando esa sonrisa de su cara y mirando a la Hokage que aún estaba paralizada.

Shizune: Tsunade-sama!! – gritó abriendo la puerta una agitada Shizune sudando notablemente y con una preocupación en su rostro – algo anda bastante mal Tsunade!! No tuve tiempo ni de llegar al hospital!

Tsunade: Lo sabía! Algo andaba mal! Por eso mande a llamar a Naruto!... increíblemente me gano en algo que él no tiene ni la más remota idea de cómo jugarlo – decía preocupada levantándose del piso al instante – qué ha pasado, Shizune?!

Shizune: Me ha llegado información… en la entrada de Konoha… esta…

Voz: GAARAAAAAAA!! – se escuchó un grito a lo lejos, un grito que mostraba desesperación, horror y dolor.

Naruto: Qué demonios esta pasando?! Por qué están llamando a Gaara así?! – preguntó preocupado a Shizune.

Shizune: Debemos ir a la entrada ahora mismo! – le dijo a Tsunade y ésta asintió, los tres salieron corriendo de la oficina rumbo a la entrada de Konoha.

La gente estaba reunida en un grupo bastante extenso en la entrada de Konoha, mirando entre asombrados y confundidos, muchos jounins se encontraban ahí intentando impedir que la gente pasara de una raya, Gaara y Kankuro se aproximaban desesperadamente entre la multitud, el pelirrojo estaba asustado, escuchar ese grito pronunciando su nombre verdaderamente le quitaba una gran parte de su alma, ambos ninjas de la arena se quedaron observando con asombro lo que sus ojos alcanzaban a ver.

Gaara: YAMI! – gritó corriendo hacia ella, la chica estaba arrodillada al suelo, sostenía sus manos en su cabeza, sus uñas se escrutaban en su cuero cabelludo, ésta con una de sus manos bruscamente se quitó el velo negro que tapaba su nariz y boca, definitivamente le faltaba oxígeno… luego se apretaba el pecho fuertemente… el pelirrojo intentó verle la cara, pero ella no se dejaba – qué demonios te pasó?! Dónde están los demás?!

Yami: Aaaahhhgggg!! – gritaba quejándose del dolor – no… no lo se Gaara… ahg!

Kankuro: Cómo que no lo sabes?! – preguntó arrodillándose a su lado.

Yami: Deben... tengo… que ir a un sitio seguro… aaahhrgg!! – decía apretándose con una mano la cabeza y la otra el pecho, pero no le quedó de otra que acostarse en el suelo como le indicaba Gaara, éste sostenía la cabeza de la chica con sus manos, recostándola en sus piernas.

Gaara: Yami… dónde esta Temari?? – le preguntó un preocupado chico, al igual que Kankuro… ambos estaban asombrados, la chica sangraba en su pecho, una katana había traspasado por completo su cuerpo en esa parte, sangraba notoriamente, Yami gritaba del dolor que sentía, no solo en esa área, sino también en todo su cuerpo, se encontraba sudando por lo que el pelirrojo le tomó la temperatura con su mano colocándola en la frente de la chica una vez que retiró aquel listón de rosas negras, al parecer, no había rastro del sello… Yami ardía en fiebre, no solo su frente, sino que el resto de su cuerpo estaba caliente.

Yami: Temari… deben… encontrarla… ella… ella aaahgg!... ella esta a salvo con Kasumi… los demás… no sé… AAAHGG!! – gritaba llevándose una mano a la nuca, apretándose fuertemente esa zona.

Kankuro: Pero dónde están?! – preguntó desesperando, comenzando a sudar de los nervios.

Yami: POR LOS MIL DEMONIOS QUE NO LO SE!... deben estar… viniéndose hacia acá pero… me preocupa que anden solos… Temari… Temari esta en peligro, Kankuro! Gaara!! – gritaba la chica apretándose aún más la nuca, haciéndose sangrar con sus uñas, Gaara le apartó la mano y revisó esa área, lo que vio no fue nada agradable, se sorprendió.

Tsunade: Qué rayos esta pasando aquí?! – preguntó la Hokage mientras caminaba entre la gente que le abría paso, se sorprendió al ver a los tres ahí en el piso y más aún, al ver a aquella chica en tales condiciones, Sakura, Shizune y Naruto venían con ella… se sorprendieron también, aunque el rubio y la pelirosa más que asombrados estaban confusos.

Gaara: Quién rayos te hizo esto?! – preguntó furioso volviendo a acomodar la cabeza de su amiga para que le mirase, ésta estaba quieta y le miraba tristemente, él vio lo que hacia tiempo no veía en sus ojos: tristeza y lágrimas… la chica fría, lloraba – Yami…

**Frases del próximo capítulo:**

"Kankuro: Es obvio… el secreto, de alguna forma Orochimaru descubrió el secreto, Tsunade-sama – decía frunciendo el ceño y apretando sus puños, él también había visto el sello que tenía en la nuca la chica de cabellos largos negros".

"Kakashi: Hey! Alguien me puede explicar que esta pasando? Por qué hay tanta gente reunida?"

"Gaara: Si esto sigue así liberará por completo el poder, morirá y… y estaremos en problemas… vamos Kankuro, apresúrate!"

**Próximo Capítulo…**

"El Templo Sagrado del Clan de Yami… ¡Kakashi se une a la búsqueda!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Primero que nada les deseo a todos una feliz navidad, espero que la hallan pasado super bien en casita con la familia, amigos, etc ;)**

**Aquí traigo un capitulo mas para los que me siguen, gracias por los comentarios como siempre a Sayui ;)**

**He aquí un capitulo un tanto extraño pero poco a poco se sabrá el por qué de todo ;)**

**Capítulo #6: El Templo Sagrado del Clan de Yami… ¡Kakashi se une a la búsqueda! **

Gaara: Quién demonios te hizo esto?! – preguntó furioso volviendo a acomodar la cabeza de su amiga para que le mirase, ésta estaba quieta y le miraba tristemente, él vio lo que nunca vio en sus ojos: tristeza y lágrimas… la chica fría, lloraba – Yami…

Yami: Después te explico todo… no hay tiempo… esto empeora, tienes que llevarme al templo… y tienen que llevar a Temari, es la única forma de que…

Sakura: Tsunade-sama! Ella no puede irse! Se nota que tiene una herida bastante grave! – decía desesperada la pelirosa al ver agonizar aquella chica.

Tsunade: No servirá de nada, Sakura… Yami… qué fue lo que pasó? – le preguntó seriamente.

Yami: Tsunade… Orochimaru… nos encontramos con él… algo pasó, no pienso contarlo ahorita pero… tengo que ir al templo antes de que las cosas se pongan peor… - decía la chica gimiendo de dolor.

Kankuro: Es obvio… el secreto, de alguna forma Orochimaru descubrió el secreto, Tsunade-sama – decía frunciendo el ceño y apretando sus puños, él también había visto el sello que tenía en la nuca la chica de cabellos largos negros.

Tsunade: El secreto?!... pero… cómo?! Eso es imposible?! – decía aún más asombrada.

Gaara: Eso… eso es lo que tiene… Temari… Kankuro, busca a Temari y llévala al templo sagrado del clan… es la única forma de que Yami se salve, sino…

Naruto: Aaahh hablan de secreto, secreto y más secreto y no sabemos de que secreto hablan!! – decía desesperado y angustiado a la vez, pero Sakura le tapó la boca al chico con sus manos para que hiciera silencio.

Yami: Moriré… mira esto Gaara… - la chica levantó lentamente su tembloroso brazo derecho, observando su mano, la cual empezaba a emanar un pequeño chakra negro – el poder se esta liberando… tienes que alejarme de aquí!! Todos pueden correr peligro! Si estoy en el templo será más seguro hasta que llegue Temari… por favor…

Gaara: Hai… te llevaré, Kankuro que vaya por Temari y apresúrate, ella también corre con la misma mala suerte que Yami… si eso pasa… estamos perdidos todos… - decía mirando a Yami, la cual cerraba poco a poco los ojos, hasta caer inconsciente.

Kankuro: No sabemos exactamente que fue lo que pasó, pero es evidente que no es bueno… Orochimaru ahora anda tras Temari… debo apresurarme – dijo parándose firmemente del piso y comenzando a correr internándose en el bosque.

Gaara: Bien, yo me llevaré a Yami… espero que todo salga bien – dijo mirando triste a la chica de cabello negro, que cargaba en sus brazos.

Tsunade: Cuida de ella, Gaara… intenta por todos los medios que llegue al templo sin haber liberado del todo su chakra, yo me encargaré de enviar unos cuantos ninjas médicos de su continente para que la atiendan lo más pronto posible mientras consiguen a Temari, entendido? – le pidió la Hokage ahora con una mirada triste.

Gaara: Por supuesto que lo haré… adiós, nos vemos luego cuando se halla recuperado para que nos cuente mejor que fue lo que sucedió… ah! y por favor, haz llegar ese comunicado lo más pronto posible, quizás ellos la ayuden a retener el chakra, gracias de antemano – dijo éste seriamente saliendo corriendo de ahí a toda velocidad.

Naruto: T-Tsunade-obaasan… que fue lo que pasó? – preguntó bastante confundido, Sakura miraba correr a Gaara en realidad no entendía nada.

Sakura: Tsunade-sama! Esa chica estaba gravemente herida en el pecho! Si no se le hace cirugía puede…

Tsunade: Déjalo Sakura! No lo entenderías! – le dijo frunciendo el ceño, estaba bastante molesta, pero no era con ella… sino con él… con Orochimaru, ciertamente, Yami lo mencionó así que tuvo que tener una relación con lo sucedido – ella no se hubiera salvado aunque le hicieran cirugía… ahorita es muy pronto para explicarlo, se suponía que esas personas entrarían a Konoha a escondidas… no nos esperábamos esto.

Kakashi: Hey! Alguien me puede explicar que esta pasando? Por qué hay tanta gente reunida? – preguntó rascándose la cabeza con una mano y con la otra sostenía un libro verde, el ninja acababa de llegar a Konoha, a la entrada de la aldea – además, me encontré a Kankuro corriendo como loco, y a Gaara con alguien en brazos no me quiso dar explicaciones, solo me miró y siguió su rumbo corriendo…

Tsunade: Kakashi… recuerdas a Kuroihi?

Kakashi: Eh?... – abrió los ojos asombrados, se le vio bastante pálido.

Shizune: Yami-sama llegó herida… al parecer fue Orochimaru el causante… - dijo bajando la cabeza con una triste mirada.

Kakashi: Qué… pero… eso es imposible! – dijo guardando en el acto el libro que llevaba en manos corriendo hacia la Hokage y Shizune.

Tsunade: Bien! Terminó todo, vuelvan a sus labores ya no hay nada que ver aquí!... Shizune! Envía un mensaje a la aldea principal de las naciones americanas de… ya sabes quienes… Kakashi, intenta alcanzar a Kankuro… quizás Pakkun ayude bastante, el chico debe tener alguna prenda con el perfume de Temari, así será más sencillo.

Kakashi: Hai!... Kuchiyose no jutsu! (Técnica de invocación) – obedeció haciendo la técnica de invocación, apareciendo el acto Pakkun – Pakkun, no hay tiempo que perder, debemos encontrar a alguien, te lo contaré en el camino.

Pakkun: Hai! – le dijo y ambos se fueron corriendo de allí.

Sakura: Tsunade-sama, nos puede explicar que es lo que pasó? Que es eso de "Kuroihi"?... qué tiene que ver Orochimaru en todo esto? Él no estaba débil? Quién es esa chica llamada Yami?

Naruto: Si la verdad es que yo también me hago todas esas preguntas – dijo mientras se rascaba la cabeza, la Hokage soltó un suspiro.

Tsunade: Es algo que no les incumbe a ustedes de momento, será mejor que se alejen de esto no quiero ver sus narices ahí, estamos? – preguntó con cara de enojada y comenzando a caminar - /"Al fin y al cabo terminaran sabiéndolo, pero por lo pronto no es conveniente"\

Gaara se encontraba saltando de árbol en árbol rápidamente, tenía que llegar al dichoso templo sagrado de los ancestro de aquel clan al que pertenecía Yami, se le veía muy mal, el chakra que soltaba se hacía cada vez más poderoso, pero a la media hora sintió alivio al divisar aquel templo, una pequeña sonrisa se le dibujó en el rostro al pelirrojo.

Gaara/"Estarás bien, Yami-chan… juro que pagara el que te hizo esto… maldito Orochimaru, como pudo saber el secreto del clan? Solo alguien de ahí puede hacerlo… al menos que… no… no… si es así… no… no debe ser verdad!"\ - pensó formándose un rostro de asombro y quizás de horror, miró a Yami, aún no le cabía en la cabeza como una persona tan fuerte como ella estaba pasando por eso, si… quizás alguien dentro del clan sobrevivió y se alió a Orochimaru, eso era todo lo que podía concluir el chico.

Gaara se adentró al bosque con Yami en brazos, estaba inconsciente, la acostó en unos cojines frente a varios cuadros colgados en la pared, encendió unas velas que estaban ahí para iluminar el lugar, realmente aquel sitio estaba bien escondido dentro de una cueva abandonada. La chica de cabellos negros azabaches comenzaba a gemir de dolor, sudaba más que antes y estaba hirviendo de lo caliente que estaba, Gaara no tuvo opción que colocarle unos paños en la frente para así ayudar a bajar la fiebre, la chica seguía, el chakra que liberaba afortunadamente se mantenía controlado, pero habían veces que aumentaba por un segundo y luego volvía a la normalidad.

Gaara: Si esto sigue así liberará por completo el poder, morirá y… y estaremos en problemas… vamos Kankuro, apresúrate! – murmuraba el chico bastante preocupado por la situación de su amiga – además, esta botando mucha sangre… cierto, lo que me hace recordar…

El pelirrojo le quitó la túnica a la chica y la puso boca abajo para ver la espalda…

Gaara: Maldita sea!... esto no es bueno! – dijo frunciendo el ceño y apretando los dientes, en su espalda estaba una raja que obviamente era una katana que había cruzado desde la espalda hasta su pecho, toda por completo, pudo apreciar que en esta pequeña raja nacían unas ramificaciones entre rojas y negras que se extendía lentamente por todo su cuerpo, era lo más parecido a un tatuaje, en ese momento una serie de 6 pequeñas ramas cubría su espalda en donde una de ellas se centraba en el sello que estaba en la nuca… un sello de un notable color rojo sangre en forma de triángulo con un punto en el centro de color negro – si esto sigue así, para la madrugada de mañana liberará por completo el poder… esto no va bien!

**Frases del próximo capítulo:**

"P1: Cómo esta…?... Demonios! Esto no se ve bien! – gritó al detenerse para mirar a Yami, obviamente se dio cuenta de las ramas que se extendían por su cuerpo".

"Gaara: Resiste… Yami-chan… - decía mordiéndose el labio inferior nerviosamente y apretando sus puños…"

"Miki: No lo se, Sango decidió buscar a Kasumi desde hoy en la madrugada, Akako y yo nos dirigimos hacia Konoha, Tsunade-sama nos dijo que estaban aquí así que decidí venir a ver como estaban las cosas…"

**Próximo Capítulo…**

"Los vampiros-ninjas-médicos llegan al Templo"


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola a todos! Bien, hoy es el día! Dejaré como regalo dos capítulos (inner: lo que sucede es que ella quiere dejarlos en la parte más interesante ¬¬)… ejem, ejem, eso es mentira ¬¬ (inner: claro que si no te hagas la tonta ¬¬)… ehm… bueno, jejeje el punto es que dejaré dos capítulos de regalito porque no se cuando vuelva a subir otro, quizás para el año que viene oO (inner: mala, y lo dejaras en lo mas interesante ¬¬)… calla que ya empieza nn!**

**Gracias a Sayui por los comentarios como siempre, jeje, millon de gracias nn!**

**Capítulo #7: Los vampiros-ninjas-médicos llegan al Templo.**

Gaara: Si esto sigue así, para la madrugada de mañana liberará por completo el poder… esto no va bien!

Yami: Daaahhhhgggggrrr!! – gritaba la chica, la cual había abierto los ojos y se tocaba la nuca, en donde tenía el sello rojo con el punto negro.

Gaara/"Que debo hacer??... cuando esas ramas terminen cubriéndola toda por completo, la rama cerca del sello se acercará al punto negro y será el fin… ahora que las ramas se extendieron por completo por su espalda, esperar a ver lo peor no sería la mejor opción…"\ - miraba impactado la escena, la chica tocaba su nuca, realmente le dolía, ahora las cosas estaban poniéndose raras, Gaara volvió a colocarla boca arriba, los ojos de Yami cambiaban a cada segundo: unas veces eran rojos y las pupilas afiladas de color gris, otras eran al revés… los ojos de color grises y las pupilas afiladas de rojo sangre, e incluso en algunas pequeñas ocasiones sus ojos se volvían de color púrpura con extrañas líneas y círculos negros – lo sabía, ahora esta…

P1: Vengan, es por aquí! – gritaba la voz de un hombre que venía corriendo, a su lado venía una persona y atrás otros dos más, Gaara colocó a Yami nuevamente boca abajo para que aquellas personas vieran de una vez lo que verdaderamente tenía la chica.

P2: Espero que no sea demasiado tarde! – exclamó una voz femenina bastante preocupada corriendo también.

P3: Hay que hacerle un chequeo lo más pronto posi… - dijo la voz de un hombre pero le interrumpieron.

P4: No hay tiempo para chequeos! Seguro el chico que esta con ella nos dirá los detalles! – le regañó otra voz femenina.

Gaara: Atención médica que viene desde tu continente! Yami, resiste! – le decía Gaara a la chica que aún seguía boca abajo.

P1: Cómo esta…?... Demonios! Esto no se ve bien! – gritó al detenerse para mirar a Yami, obviamente se dio cuenta de las ramas que se extendían por su cuerpo.

P2: Tenemos… que hacer nuestro mejor esfuerzo – le dijo la chica tragando algo de saliva al detenerse igual que él, casi inmediatamente los 4 médicos, los cuales iban vestidos como tal pero en negro, rodearon a Yami sacando a Gaara de su lado.

P3: Gaara, cierto?... nos puedes decir la situación? – preguntó sacando unas cosas de su mochila mientras que el resto extendían sus brazos, dos de ellas emanaban chakra morado y la otra persona un chakra negro, ambos chakra se combinaban entre sí para formar un caparazón que los rodeaba solo a ellos 5.

Gaara: Claro, exactamente no se cuando se extendió tanto las ramificaciones, pero he de pensar que al menos la mitad de ellas, es decir 3, ya se habían formado con anterioridad… cuando llegué aquí ya se habían formado las 6… exactamente no se lo que ocurrió puesto que Yami no me pudo decir absolutamente nada – decía el chico mientras observaba a aquellas personas.

P3: Bien, supongo que eso ayuda en algo… he de creer que quizás las ramificaciones se extiendan por todo su cuerpo completamente hasta mañana en la noche, podemos retener el chakra un poco, pero como puedes observar pequeños hilos de chakra se desprenden de esta burbuja, haremos lo mejor posible… yo intentaré frenar la sangre que bota desde el pecho, regeneraré las células de la piel para poder cerrar la herida, pero igual… no puedo hacer mucho con los órganos internos… - decía el hombre sacando unos paños y una gran olla, realizó varios sellos extraños, haciendo que la olla se llenara de repente de una sustancia verdosa, sacó rápidamente varias inyectadoras a los cuales lo llenaba de un líquido blancuzco, al terminar, agarró una y la inyectó en el líquido verdoso de la olla.

Gaara: Yo… solo… les pido que hagan lo mejor que puedan… por favor… - decía con una mirada triste en sus ojos, todos lo miraron, agacharon sus cabezas en señal de tristeza, pero luego le miraron y sonrieron ligeramente, apoyándolo, dándole confianza de que pondrían lo mejor de sí.

Pasaron horas y aún no aparecían Kankuro con Temari, Gaara se impacientaba, caminaba de un lado a otro y de vez en cuando le echaba una vista a lo que los médicos hacían. El hombre que inyectó aquel líquido, agarraba éste con la palma de la mano hasta volverlo gelatina y formarlo como una especie de espada pequeña, sin embargo aquel líquido blanco se movía de manera rara.

P3: Ahora, comienza la operación! – exclamó penetrando aquella espada de gelatina por el agujero que anteriormente había atravesado la katana, obviamente esto generó que Yami soltara un grito de dolor.

Gaara: Resiste… Yami-chan… - decía mordiéndose el labio inferior nerviosamente y apretando sus puños… aquel hombre utilizaba toda su fuerza para regenerar nuevamente la piel, al menos así evitaría que muriera desangrada… hacía un esfuerzo grandísimo por cerrarlo hasta que lo consiguió, 30 minutos después, extrayendo aquella gelatina verdosa que parecía una pequeña espada lo justo para el cuerpo de Yami, ahí ya no hallaba aquel líquido blanco.

P3: Bien, le inyecté un líquido capaz de adherirse a la piel y acelerar el proceso celular en ella, por lo que pude cerrar la herida… sin embargo, aunque la sangre se halla detenido por un momento, pude sentir que la katana que le atravesó en el tórax rozó muy cerca del corazón, es un milagro que no la halla matado, pero eso no quita el hecho de que arterias y demás órganos internos hallan sufridos daños severos que afecten el corazón – aquel hombre agarró un paño secándose su cara bastante sudada por el esfuerzo, luego agarró una pastilla negra y se la tragó – … además de eso… la red de chakra esta severamente dañada, por lo que ha sufrido un control de sus poderes… por ahora lo que debemos hacer es esperar a que venga tu amiga para que la ayude, sino llega mañana en la noche, las cosas pondrían ponerse feas… entre la fuerza del templo y nosotros podemos retrasar la liberación del poder, pero no podemos detenerla – aquel hombre extendía sus palmas comenzando a expulsar chakra negro para ayudar a sus compañeros.

Gaara: Entiendo… lo del descontrol de sus poderes ya me había dado cuenta de eso… gracias por su ayuda – dijo mirándolos atentamente pero luego desvió su mirada hacia la salida de aquel lugar – /"Será mejor que se apuren… los médicos vampiros de aquel continente han hecho lo mejor que han podido"\

Ya era entrada la tarde, aproximadamente las 4 pm y aún no había señales de nadie, absolutamente nadie. Cuando Gaara lo creía todo perdido, comienza a escuchar pasos, una mirada de alegría comenzaba a asomarse por su corazón… pero al voltearse, solo encontró a Miki ahí, se resignó nuevamente bajando la cabeza, se sentía realmente inútil.

Miki: Que ha pasado? Como sigue?! – preguntó agitado y preocupado acercándose hasta el pelirrojo, mirando asombrado aquella gran burbuja de chakra negro y morado que cubría a los médicos y a Yami.

Gaara: Hasta ahora lo único que han podido hacer es cerrar la herida aunque con los órganos internos no han podido hacer nada, posiblemente este sufriendo daños, pero al menos la sangre se detuvo… - le explicó éste, pero una voz femenina entre los médicos lo calló.

P4: Así es, estamos poniendo nuestro mayor esfuerzo, esta burbuja sirve para contrarestar el chakra de Yami-sama, haciendo que se devuelva a su cuerpo, actuando como un espejo-rayo, para ser más precisos, pero aún así su chakra puede salirse de la burbuja en pequeñas cantidades, solo estamos retrasando la liberación de éste, no podemos hacer más – decía la chica mientras una gota de sudor caía desde su frente.

Gaara: Donde esta Temari y los demás? – preguntó cruzando los brazos y frunciendo el ceño.

Miki: No lo se, Sango decidió buscar a Kasumi desde hoy en la madrugada, Akako y yo nos dirigimos hacia Konoha, Tsunade-sama nos dijo que estaban aquí así que decidí venir a ver como estaban las cosas, Akako se quedó con ella para avisarle todo lo que estuviese ocurriendo aquí – dijo sentándose en el suelo, cerrando los ojos y colocando su dedo índice en su frente – Técnica de conexión extrasensorial: telepatía, activado!

(N/A: Técnica inventada por mi XD)

Gaara: Eh? Nunca he oído hablar de esa técnica – preguntó extrañado por aquellas palabras.

Miki: Si, es algo que solo los vampiros podemos hacer, verás… nuestras técnicas son muy diferentes de las suyas, como sabrás, somos de mundos distintos – dijo esto observando atentamente lo que hacían aquellos ninjas médicos.

Gaara: Ya veo… - dijo posando su mirada desde el chico de cabello verde, hasta el de aquellas personas que hacían un esfuerzo por no dejar liberar el chakra de Yami, ahora él entendía que aquella operación realizada por aquellos médicos era muy distinta a la que empleaban aquí, en su mundo – y exactamente que es esa técnica?

Miki: Es una técnica que ayuda a transmitir información a otra persona que desees, en este preciso momento Akako esta viendo lo mismo que yo, es una conexión de cerebro a cerebro, no lo entenderías.

Gaara: Supongo que algo he de entender…

**Frases del próximo capítulo:**

"Sakura (del otro lado de la puerta)/"Que tendrá ese chakra? Por qué impiden que se libere?... esto es extraño"\ - pensó la chuunin…"

"Tsunade: Ya veo… lo de Orochimaru lo entiendo, puesto que él ha ocasionado muchos problemas como ya se sabe… pero Akatsuki y los Bijuus que tienen que ver?"

"Shizune: No estoy dispuesta a salvar la vida a alguien que quiere matar a un ninja de nuestra aldea!..."

"Naruto: Por qué Sakura-chan?... por qué todos tienen que ver a los jinchuuriki como monstruos?... no… por qué tienen que juzgar sin conocer? Por qué? – dijo apretándose más su estomago, al igual que sus dientes".

**Próximo Capítulo…**

"Tsunade y Shizune estallan… ¡A la defensa de Naruto!"


	8. Chapter 8

**El último capi para este año! jiji… esta un poco mas interesante que el anterior jeje.**

**Capítulo #8: Tsunade y Shizune estallan… ¡A la defensa de Naruto!**

Gaara: Supongo que algo he de entender…

Una hora pasó después de aquel encuentro y todo seguía igual, sin señales de nada, Gaara volvía a ponerse nervioso caminando de un lado a otro. Mientras que en la oficina de Tsunade, los presentes estaban igual: Akako, quien observaba todo por medio de Miki, les contaba lo que veía, Shizune intentaba calmar a Tsunade, la cual andaba muy nerviosa, sin embargo… las cosas la ponían triste, por otra parte, un par de personas se encontraban afuera oyendo todo lo que podían, sinceramente, esta situación los dejó intrigados y más sabiendo como estaba la chica… si, Sakura y Naruto estaban "espiando" por así decirlo.

Tsunade: Esto me pone mal, aunque hallan cerrado la herida, no han podido hacer mucho por sus órganos internos – decía con una mirada triste.

Shizune: Si, por no decir nada…

Akako: Sin embargo, con el bloqueo de chakra que le están suministrando pueden impedir que todo el chakra se libere, pero aún así es tan poderosa que hay pequeñas cantidades que si son liberadas – decía seriamente y frunciendo el ceño mientras veía seriamente al frente, sus particulares ojos verdes ya no era de ese color, sino más bien negros en su totalidad, esto pasaba ya que estaba viendo a través de Miki, su otro compañero.

Sakura (del otro lado de la puerta)/"Que tendrá ese chakra? Por qué impiden que se libere?... esto es extraño"\ - pensó la chuunin frunciendo el ceño mientras escuchaba aquella conversación.

Naruto (del otro lado de la puerta, junto con Sakura)/"Maldita sea, no entiendo nada!"\ - pensó frunciendo el ceño y apretando sus dientes, puesto que aunque estaba escuchando, realmente no entendía el tema de conversación, pero era obvio que se trataba de aquella misteriosa persona que apareció a la puerta de la villa.

Akako: Por ahora no representa peligro, pero según lo que puedo ver y escuchar… si Temari no aparece hasta mañana en la noche todo el esfuerzo habrá sido en vano.

Shizune: Pero eso quiere decir que aún queda tiempo, Pakkun hará un buen trabajo para encontrarlos!

Tsunade: Deben de estar bien retirados para que se tarden tanto, esos ninjas médicos no se cansaran? Digo, están expulsando mucho chakra, no?

Akako: Si, pero ellos tienen un buen cargamento de pastillas que hacen fortalecer el chakra y aumentarlo, es la forma que consiguen para seguir ahí.

Shizune: Eso debería traer consecuencias, no?

Akako: No, no la trae… esas pastillas están diseñadas o creadas para un cuerpo específico de persona, así evita que las consecuencias sean graves, obviamente, en el día cansa más porque las energías que normalmente nos fortalece no se encuentran, por lo que cada 10 minutos se debe tragar dichas pastillas, en la noche ya es una tarea más simple… las pastillas las consumen cada 30 minutos, es mucho mejor.

Tsunade: Claro, entiendo… era de esperar que los ninjas de su mundo sean los mejores…

Akako: Pero muy diferentes a los de tu mundo… no tratan con personas normales, por algo los mandaste a llamar, no es así?

Tsunade: Si, aunque me hubiese gustado tratarla yo misma pero… analizando su situación, era mejor que médicos especialistas en esa área la tratasen a ella, yo no hubiera podido hacer nada… pero, si es cierto que es mortal… eso quiere decir que puedo tratarla! – dijo levantándose de la silla con un brillo especial en la cara.

Akako: Ni lo piense Tsunade-sama… Yami-sama esta siendo tratada en estos momentos encerrada en aquella burbuja, nadie puede entrar y no se soltará hasta que llegue Temari-sama… - le aclaró enseguida, provocando que Tsunade cayera nuevamente sentada en la silla con una mirada triste – no se preocupe, una vez que Temari-sama se encargue de ella, sanará rápidamente.

Sakura (del otro lado de la puerta): Acaso Temari sabe de medicina? Me entero – le susurró a Naruto.

Naruto (al lado de Sakura): Eso mismo me pregunto yo – le susurró igual, pero luego hicieron silencio.

Shizune: Akako-san… nos dirá por fin cual es la información que nos tenían?

Akako: No debería ser yo quien les diga, la encargada de eso es Yami-sama… sin embargo, solo puedo darles datos del tema a tratar, al fin y al cabo para eso mismo vinieron Kankuro-kun y Gaara-kun… - dijo seriamente frunciendo ligeramente el ceño – verán, como ya saben estas alianzas de un mundo y otro no son lo nuestro, pero nuestro informe va dirigido esencialmente para que sepan de que van las cosas, ahorita no podemos confiarnos en cualquier aldea, y la única que vemos estable es Konoha y la Arena, tomando en cuenta además que ambos tienen una estrecha alianza… Gaara por ser el Kazekage tenía el deber de informar lo necesario a usted, pero debido a las circunstancias pues… ya ve… en fin! Son tres objetivos que tenemos por los momentos: Orochimaru, Akatsuki y los Bijuus…

Tsunade: Ya veo… lo de Orochimaru lo entiendo, puesto que él ha ocasionado muchos problemas como ya se sabe… pero Akatsuki y los Bijuus que tienen que ver?

Akako: Hay que exterminarlos… - dijo fríamente y frunciendo el ceño, esto obviamente hizo sorprender a todos.

Naruto (del otro lado de la puerta): Que rayos…?! – preguntó por lo bajo frunciendo aún más en ceño, Sakura le tapó la boca para que hicieran silencio.

Tsunade: Que quieres decir con exterminarlos? A quienes? A los bijuus o a Akatsuki? – preguntó con los ojos abiertos al igual que Shizune.

Akako: A ambos… pero eso es algo que no te debo decir yo, como verás Yami-sama es la encargada de la organización, ella es la que debe de darte detalles del asunto no yo, cuando se mejoré, hablaremos.

Shizune: Pe-pero… cómo lo harán si todavía hay bijuus dentro de los jinchuuriki!! – gritó nerviosa golpeando la mesa algo brava por eso – un ejemplo claro es Naruto!!

Akako: Jum – dijo sonriendo de medio lado – por qué diablos crees que estamos aquí?

Tsunade, Shizune: Que?! – gritaron asombradas.

Tsunade: Pi-piensan deshacerse de Naruto?! Que rayos les sucede?! Pensé que ustedes eran sus…

Akako: Te equivocas… hay bijuus que deben ser exterminados, el resto es de nosotros… Yami-sama ya lleva un tiempo siguiendo al jinchuuriki de nueve colas, es mi responsabilidad cargar con él… Akatsuki no lo tendrá, nosotros lo haremos… nuestra Líder es la encargada de informar con más detalle sobre esto, no yo, ya les advertí! No me hagan repetirlo!... Tsunade-sama… Shizune-san… no hablemos más del tema, ahora lo que importa es salvar a Yami-sama

Shizune: No estoy dispuesta a salvar la vida a alguien que quiere matar a un ninja de nuestra aldea!...

Tsunade: No puedo creer que Yami halla caído tan bajo! Ella… ella… ella no era así! – decía furiosa levantándose de la silla mirando a Akako con rabia.

Akako: Dije que se cerraba el tema, no me hagan enfurecer… y Yami-sama no ha cambiado, si… quizás un poco, pero los objetivos son claros… puede que se malinterpreten mis palabras, pero no puedo decirles más, tienen que esperar a que Yami venga personalmente y les cuente… tampoco somos Akatsuki, cierto? – le dijo sonriendo de medio lado, ambas mujeres se miraron y soltaron un suspiro de resignación, intentando calmarse hasta conseguirlo.

Tsunade: Bien, supongo… que es así… - dijo volviéndose a sentar en su silla.

Naruto (un poco retirado de la puerta de la oficina de la Hokage): Ya veo… por eso vinieron… - susurró cayendo sentado en el piso recostándose en la pared, tenía una mirada triste, su mano derecha apretaba su estomago.

Sakura: Naruto… - le murmuró también con una triste mirada acercándose a él y colocando su mano en su hombro en señal de apoyo.

Naruto: Por qué Sakura-chan?... por qué todos tienen que ver a los jinchuuriki como monstruos?... no… por qué tienen que juzgar sin conocer? Por qué? – dijo apretándose más su estomago, al igual que sus dientes.

Sakura: Naruto… no dejaré que te maten, eso tenlo presente… pase lo que pase, yo estaré contigo… no debes decir esas cosas, no eres un monstruo, al menos yo, Tsunade-sama y Jiraiya-sama no te vemos así… al igual que Iruka-sensei y Kakashi-sensei – le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, el rubio la miró y le sonrió de igual forma, pero al instante volvió a agachar la cabeza y unas lágrimas comenzaban a divisarse por sus ojos.

Naruto: Quizás no me vean como tal… pero siempre estoy en peligro, nadie puede salvarme, yo mismo tengo que hacerlo… bueno, no es que eso este mal, para nada… lo que sucede es que, no tengo familia, una familia de sangre que me diga: "hey! Ven aquí yo te protegeré"… duele tener que estar cuidándote las espaldas a cada momento, día y noche ya que no sabemos cuando alguien te va a raptar para obtener lo que llevas dentro, a ti solo te ven como un estorbo… si Sakura-chan… a mi también me ven como un estorbo, ahora soy yo el estorbo, porque soy el impedimento de obtener lo que todos quieren… el poder del Kyuubi…

**Frases del próximo capítulo:**

"Kyuubi/"Acaso este tipo esta tan cabreado?… ¿Qué soy suyo? Que gay ¬¬"\"

"Akako: No! Es peor que eso… antes había perdido el control de sí misma, ahora… al parársele el corazón… lo más probable es que entre en la fase tres…".

"Gaara/"Por qué?... por qué así?... ella… ella… era…mi…"

**Próximo Capítulo…**

"La muerte de Yami… ¡Tsunade desespera!"


	9. La muerte de Yami ¡Tsunade desespera!

**Feliz año nuevo! Un poco atrasado pero ya que! jejee aquí esta el otro capitulo que en mi opinión…**** no es muy largo tampoco /… y las palabras de Sakura estan un tanto retorcidas XD quien va a querer a Kyuubi? Bueno, bueno no se, he aquí el otro capitulo disfrútenlo! ;)**

**PD: Se me olvido aclarar que hice un cambio de pareja… a la final será:**

**Neji-TenTen**

**Shika-Tema**

**Kiba-Ino**

**El resto queda igual! Espero que les guste el cambio (eso espero u.u!)**

**Capítulo #9: La muerte de Yami… ¡Tsunade desespera!**

Naruto: A mi también me ven como un estorbo, ahora soy yo el estorbo, porque soy el impedimento de obtener lo que todos quieren… el poder del Kyuubi…

Sakura: Naruto! No digas eso!... cuantas veces no me decías que yo no era un estorbo?... por ti y querer ser útil fue que quise hacerme más fuerte! Ya no soy más un estorbo!... así que tú también tienes que luchar, familiarizarte más con el Kyuubi, que se vuelvan uno! Utiliza su chakra en cada combate… tienen que ser como hermanos… Naruto, perdón que te diga esto pero… no puedes odiar algo que ha estado contigo desde que naciste… aunque te parezca absurdo, ese ser que llevas dentro es como tu familia, tu hermano… puedes odiar algo así? Por más problemas que te cause, uno no debe odiar algo que ha estado ahí apoyándote aunque no lo veas… es como tener a un hermano mayor que te mete en problemas, eso es el Kyuubi… Naruto… el que sepas controlarlo no los hace uno, tienen que entenderse el uno con el otro… eso sucede? O es él el que te controla a ti? El que te exige?

Naruto: Un poco de ambos… pero… Sakura-chan… tienes razón – decía levantando el rostro y mostrándole una sonrisa – aunque todos quieran a Kyuubi, él es como un hermano mayor, tengo que familiarizarme mejor con él para volvernos el complemento perfecto y que nadie nos derrote!... además, como dices… él ha sido el único que ha estado conmigo toda mi vida, a pesar de ser el causante de todas mis desgracias… con todo y eso… es mío, mío y nadie me lo irá a quitar!

Sakura: Así se habla, Naruto! – dijo dándole ánimos.

Kyuubi: ("Acaso este tipo esta tan cabreado?… ¿Qué soy suyo? Que gay ¬¬") - pensó el zorro gruñendo para si mismo.

Akako: Ha sufrido un paro cardiaco! Imposible! Maldita sea, Temari-sama, donde estas?!.

Naruto: Un paro?... quiere decir que…

Sakura: Creo que si, yo le dije a Tsunade que la dejará pero… se rehusó…

Naruto: Si, pero escuchaste la conversación verdad? Hablan de que un ninja médico de aquí no podía hacer nada, que era mejor enviar especialistas de su mundo o algo así!

Sakura: Lo sé… es lo que me intriga, de que mundo hablaran? – decía pensativa.

Naruto: Sakura-chan!! Y si son extraterrestres?! – preguntó asombrado mirándola con cierto brillo en los ojos, pero lo único que recibió fue un golpe de la pelirosa.

Sakura: Baka! Eso es imposible!... jash! Ni idea de que se trae Tsunade-sama con esa gente… lo cierto es que son como una organización, si están aquí es para solicitar ayuda…

Naruto: Pero como van a solicitar ayuda si son una organización? – decía sentándose nuevamente y acariciando la zona en donde había recibido el golpe.

Sakura: Tienes razón… al menos que… - dijo pero a los segundos se sorprendió y luego agachó la cabeza con una mirada triste.

Naruto: Al menos que qué, Sakura-chan!

Sakura: Que… que… que Tsunade-sama… quiera… bueno… entregarte a ellos – esa deducción dejó boquiabierto al rubio, haciéndole deprimir más de lo que estaba – jaaa! Mentira! No creo a Tsunade capaz de algo así… además, claramente te defendió y dijo que no dejaría que nadie te pusiera un pelo, Naruto!

Naruto: Si! Tienes razón!... yo confío en la vieja se que sería incapaz de entregarme! – dijo con una sonrisa.

Tsunade: Esto va mal entonces! Temari no llega! Donde diablos se metió Kakashi con Pakkun, entonces?! – gritaba furiosa, los chicos decidieron acercarse un poco más a la puerta para oír.

Shizune: Pero… considerando que es mortal… y de paso sufrió un paro… es obvio que esta muerta!

Akako: No! Es peor que eso… antes había perdido el control de sí misma, es decir, de sus poderes, ahora… al parársele el corazón… lo más probable es que entre en la fase tres… - decía frunciendo el ceño y apretando sus puños.

Tsunade: Maldito seas Orochimaru!! – gritó la Hokage dándole un puñetazo al escritorio partiéndolo en dos.

Al otro lado de la puerta…

Naruto: Entonces… Orochimaru esta detrás de todo esto? – murmuró el rubio hacia su amiga.

Sakura: Tal parece ser verdad, sin embargo, aún no logro comprender la gravedad del asunto.

En la oficina…

Shizune: Cálmese Tsunade-sama… todo saldrá bie…

Tsunade: No saldrá bien!! Qué no oyes?! Está en la fase tres!!... aaaggrrr!! Que debo hacer en una situación así?! – decía caminando desesperadamente de un lado al otro.

Akako: Aún los médicos intentan sostener la burbuja, tomando en cuenta que se le paró el corazón, eso quiere decir que será más difícil controlar ese chakra… no anda bien… esto se pone mal…

Minutos antes, en el templo…

P2: Qué… no puede ser – abrió los ojos asombrada.

P3: Si… se viene lo difícil, entramos a la fase tres… le ha dado un paro cardiaco – dijo con cara de preocupado y sudando más todavía.

Gaara: QUE?! – preguntó corriendo hacia ellos, miraba a Yami, la chica ya no gemía, ya no se quejaba de dolor ni se movía… realmente estaba muerta – Entonces… por qué no la reviven?!

P4: No podemos hacerlo, hacemos lo más que podemos intentando de no liberar mucho su chakra, el paro no es gran cosa, es un indicio de la fase tres del sello.

P1: Lo peor del caso es que… en algún momento, volverá a latir… cuando lata tres veces… será el fin… ahora que esta completamente inconsciente, su chakra será más potente, intentará salir a toda costa… ahora se viene lo difícil…

Miki: Hagan lo mejor que puedan… por favor…

Todos: Hai!

Gaara miró asombrado, Yami ya no respiraba, se encontraba en un estado en donde estaba entre la vida y la muerte… es decir, ni viva ni muerta… el chico miró la salida del templo, salió corriendo hacia aquel punto, mirando el cielo desde la entrada, se oscurecía notablemente… una tormenta se aproximaba y las nubes negras eran evidentes. El pelirrojo cayó de rodillas, sin despegar los ojos de aquel anormal cielo negro, con una mirada triste, extrañamente sentía que aquellas nubes eran Yami, que estaba ahí observándolo, lloraba… una lágrima caminaba por entre sus mejillas y una gota de lluvia cayó en su frente… se sentía devastado.

Gaara: ("Por qué?... por qué así?... ella… ella… era…mi…") - pensó al agachar su cabeza observando el piso, apoyó sus manos en éste puesto que sentía que perdía el equilibrio, con rabia agarraba un trozo de aquella arena que yacía bajo él y lo apretó con fuerza, desmoronándolo entre sus dedos – ("…Era mi… mi… amiga… la única que… estuvo ahí… la única que… me devolvió las esperanzas… de creer… de sentir… de sentirme nuevamente renovado… ella… me dio el poder de creer en mi mismo… de creer que era capaz de volver al pasado y cambiarlo aunque sea un poco… en el presente… aunque sea un poco…")

**Frases del próximo capítulo:**

"Gaara: ("Por qué?... por qué morir así? Si aún no haz completado tus objetivos, entre ellos… renacer nuevamente tu aldea… por qué?...")"

"Gaara: A jugar? No crees que ya somos algo grandes para eso?"

"Yami: Gaara?... Gaara-kun?... pasa algo? Oye, creo que es momento que te levantes… esteeemmm… estas arriba de mi, jejeje"

**Próximo Capítulo…**

"Los Recuerdos de Gaara"


	10. Los recuerdos de Gaara

**Hola! Espero que estén bien! En fin! hoy publicare dos ****capítulos… este y el número 11. Quizás este capitulo les resulte algo fastidioso pero lo tengo que poner para que entiendan ciertas cosas que sucederán mas adelante… tranquilos que lo que le sucedió a Yami ya se resolverá para el capitulo 12 (al fin!) y luego comenzaran a comentar las sospechas que se tienen respecto a lo que pasó… bueh! Creo que ya estoy hablando mucho ¬¬ disfruten de este capi! n.n!**

**Capítulo #10: Los Recuerdos de Gaara.**

Gaara: ("…Era mi… mi… amiga… la única que… estuvo ahí… la única que… me devolvió las esperanzas… de creer… de sentir… de sentirme nuevamente renovado… ella… me dio el poder de creer en mi mismo… de creer que era capaz de volver al pasado y cambiarlo aunque sea un poco… en el presente… aunque sea un poco…")

----- Flash Back -----

Yami: Gaara-kun!... mira, mira… a que no adivinas que tengo aquí? Jejej seguro, seguro que no lo adivinas! – le dijo la chica de cabellos negros de forma burlona con una sonrisa, mostrándole su mano derecha, aquella chica debía tener unos 17 años.

Gaara: Ah? que cosa? – preguntó el chico de 16 años mirando su mano, colocando luego su dedo en la barbilla en señal de estar pensativo – mmm a ver… seguro es un informe de la organización en miniatura!

Yami: Jajaja, ni te acercas tan siquiera un poco, tontito!... es un regalo, traído directamente desde mi continente… - dijo extendiendo las manos de Gaara para darle una pequeña caja.

Gaara: Vaya, primera vez que me traes algo de… tan lejos – dijo seriamente mirando la cajita y la abrió, consiguiéndose con una linda pulsera negra que tenía pequeñas piedras de un azul cielo – y… esto… qué es?

Yami: Je! Es una pulsera, no es necesario que te la pongas, es solo un regalo… perteneció a mi mejor amigo… - dijo poniendo una mirada triste desviándola de los ojos del pelirrojo, aunque a su vez dibujaba una pequeña sonrisa – esto… esto significa que, eres mi mejor amigo… Gaara… no a todos le doy algo tan preciado como eso.

Gaara: Ya veo… gracias… Yami – le dijo con una sonrisa de lado.

----- Fin Flash Back -----

Gaara sacó esa misma pulsera de su bolsillo admirándola por un instante, una lágrima recorrió por su mejilla cayendo sobre este pequeño objeto que significaba tanto para él, seguía llorando y apretando la pulsera.

Gaara: ("Por qué?... por qué morir así? Si aún no haz completado tus objetivos, entre ellos… renacer nuevamente tu aldea… por qué?...") - pensó cerrando los ojos.

----- Flash Back -----

Gaara: Por qué querer hacer todo esto? – le preguntó sentándose al lado de Yami, quien admiraba el cielo estrellado de aquel desierto.

Yami: Orochimaru nos causó mucho daño a todos, como ya lo sabes, es justo que queramos vengarnos… acabar con Akatsuki es un hecho, son una amenaza para que nunca surja la paz, los bijuu pues… ciertamente son una amenaza, por eso todos deben morir, a excepción de los 4 que ya sabes – le dijo agachando la cabeza con una mirada triste – realmente, nosotros como guardianes, también sabemos lo que se siente que te rechacen, sin embargo ustedes tienen suerte… viven en un mundo en donde pueden sentir libremente sin que los juzguen… en el mío, el simple hecho de sentir amor, melancolía, o tristeza, conlleva al suicidio, te considerarías anormal… pero nosotros no somos así, nosotros somos diferente a ellos.

Gaara: Entonces… debieron de sufrir mucho – dijo agachando su cabeza con una mirada triste también.

Yami: Algo así… pero todos los jinchuuriki sufren igual… nosotros debemos brindarle apoyo – dijo levantando la cabeza y mirando hacia las estrellas con una pequeña sonrisa – porque a pesar que pertenecemos a mundos distintos, los sentimientos si son los mismos, y eso es lo que nos une más allá de ser protectores y ustedes los protegidos.

Gaara: Claro… entiendo… - dijo levantando la cabeza también y mirando hacia las estrellas con una sonrisa – pero… después de todo eso, que harás?

Yami: Mi último objetivo es renacer mi aldea, la aldea que yo misma destruí… por culpa de Orochimaru – dijo mirando al frente con odio y apretando sus puños.

Gaara: Claro… ya veo – dijo mirándola con una sonrisa.

Al día siguiente se vieron en un parque donde jugaban muchos niños…

Gaara: Para que me haz traído aquí? – preguntó sin entender.

Yami: Mmm… no te gustaría volver a ser niño? – le preguntó con una sonrisa divertida.

Gaara: De que hablas? No quiero ni tan siquiera volver al pasado, yo…

Yami: No vamos a viajar en el tiempo, tontito! Vamos a jugar… - le dijo con una sonrisa.

Gaara: A jugar? No crees que ya somos algo grandes para eso? – preguntó seriamente llevándose su dedo índice hacia el mentón.

Yami: Si… lo se… pero… - comenzó a agachar su mirada triste hacia un lado – nunca tuve la oportunidad de jugar con alguien sin que saliera huyendo, con alguien de mi edad… si bueno, se que soy un año mayor que tú pero… nos acercamos o no?

Gaara: Si, entiendo… - dijo con una pequeña sonrisa – a qué quieres jugar?

Yami: A las escondidas jejeje

Gaara: Eso no funciona cuando eres ninja.

Yami: Por eso mismo te desafío – le dijo sonriendo de oreja a oreja, Gaara volvió a sonreír de medio lado esta vez.

Gaara: Empecemos entonces…

Los chicos comenzaron a jugar, decidieron a la suerte que Gaara era el que iba a buscarla… pasó una hora hasta que por fin la halló, sin embargo, la chica no se dejaría atrapar por él, ya que eso formaba parte del juego… al momento de conseguirla, Yami sale corriendo en dirección a un tubo que quedaba algo lejos de donde se había escondido. Gaara al ver que la chica corría tan rápidamente y a él le costaba alcanzarla, decidió usar su arena para atraparla, sin embargo la chica le gritó que no se valía pues era trampa, a Gaara no le quedó de otra, sino la podía atrapar con la arena, entonces él usaría la arena para alcanzarla, y así fue… una pequeña ola de arena bajo sus pies lo impulsó hasta alcanzar a la chica, pero tubo que abalanzársele, cayendo sobre ella. Ninguno decía nada, Gaara le miraba de cerca, era la primera vez que estaba tan junto a una chica y de pasó no podía negar que le divirtió mucho jugar con ella… sin dejar de lado que algo extraño en su corazón le decía que no se levantara: su cuerpo no reaccionaba. Yami estaba igual, abrió los ojos sorprendida al ver a su amigo tan cerca de ella, no pudo evitar emitir un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas por verse envuelta en esa situación, de paso dedicarle una pequeña sonrisa.

Yami: Bueno, supongo que me atrapaste… je!

Gaara: ….Um… - el chico no reaccionaba, estaba helado.

Yami: Gaara?... Gaara-kun?... pasa algo? Oye, creo que es momento que te levantes… esteeemmm… estas arriba de mi, jejeje – dijo esto último algo roja y sonriendo ligeramente.

Gaara: Oh… si… cierto… dis-disculpa… - dijo levantándose como rayo y sacudiéndose la ropa – lo siento…

Yami: Jejeje, no te preocupes… pero… haz hecho trampa ¬¬ - dijo sentándose en la arena y a su lado Gaara le miraba aún sorprendido por lo que sucedió.

Gaara: No dijiste que podía impulsarme con la arena, así que gano yo – dijo mirándola con una sonrisa de lado, ya había recobrado la "compostura" por así decirlo.

Yami: Bueh!... supongo que tendrá que haber una revancha… algún día, o ahora mismo.

Gaara: No te cansas?

Yami: Nah! Hay cosas que me cansan más.

Gaara: Oye… puedo hacerte una pregunta?

Yami: Claro – dijo mirándole con una sonrisa.

Gaara: Cómo es posible que… después de todo lo que haz pasado… puedas sonreir?

**Frases del próximo capítulo:**

"Yami: Vez? Como si puedes cambiar el pasado?..."

"Temari: Qué ha pasado? Por qué me necesitan?"

"Temari: Déjalo en mis manos Gaara… yo la salvaré"

**Próximo Capítulo…**

"Temari aparece… ¡Gaara se alegra!"


	11. Temari aparece ¡Gaara se alegra!

**Capítulo #11: Temari aparece… ¡Gaara se alegra!**

Gaara: Cómo es posible que… después de todo lo que haz pasado… puedas sonreir?

Yami: Jum… hay cosas en la vida que no te pueden hacer cambiar, se que a veces la vida no es justa, pero no por eso voy a ser otra, la felicidad te da la fuerza de seguir adelante aunque en el fondo no lo estés, cuando la expresas, cuando eres optimista, te sientes vivo y a la vez posees la esperanza de creer, siempre creí que no era la única que pasaba por todo eso, digamos que a pesar de todo aprendí a ser optimista y tener las esperanzas de cambiar un poco el pasado… en el futuro… y ese futuro algún día, se convertirá en mi presente, y realmente seré feliz – dijo con una sonrisa llena de esperanza y optimismo tal y como ella lo representaba, el chico pelirrojo se le quedó observando sorprendido, pero luego le sonrió un poco – por eso, siempre hay que sonreír, se que a veces suelo ser fría, demasiado en realidad, pero lo soy más que todo cuando ando en cosas serias, ahí sonrisas no son necesarias, lo que me hace falta son agallas, por eso digamos que poseo una "doble personalidad" que yo misma me impuse… así soy yo en realidad.

Gaara: Ya veo, cuando estas en la organización, eres totalmente distinta… ahora entiendo – dijo mirándola, luego se tiró en la arena acostándose para poder observar las nubes, la chica de cabello negro y largo se le quedó viendo – ojala yo hubiera pensado lo mismo cuando era pequeño.

Yami: …Gaara… - susurró, pero se le acercó a su oído para decirle en otro susurro – vez? Como si puedes cambiar el pasado?...

Gaara: …. – se estremeció y abrió los ojos a sobremanera, ahora lo entendía, al principio le parecía descabellado la idea de poder cambiar el pasado, pero ahora lo entendía, cambió su expresión, ahora emitía una sonrisa y miraba a su amiga la cual ya estaba bastante retirada de él – ahora lo entiendo mejor… antes no tenía amigos y estaba solo… y ahora, pude cambiar eso… ya no estoy solo ni me siento así…

Yami: Je! – sonrió la chica mirándolo, ahora él compendió lo que quiso decirle, y eso mismo era lo que ella intentaba hacer con su vida: cambiar su pasado y rehacer su aldea.

----- Fin Flash Back -----

El pelirrojo lloró más, no pudo evitar recordar esos momentos, aquella chica fría y seca en realidad, en el fondo de su corazón, era tan sonriente y carismática como Naruto, solo que ella era un tanto diferente… simplemente no podía soportar perderla y lo mismo sentía si perdía a sus hermanos y a su mejor amigo: Naruto… pero en este caso ellos eran un asunto aparte, porque la que corría peligro era Yami… tal y como su nombre lo indica: penumbra, oscuridad… eso era ella, el vampiro de la oscuridad y como tal debía sobrevivir.

P1: Esto no es bueno! El chakra esta adquiriendo forma!! – se escuchaban los gritos desde adentro del templo, Gaara abrió los ojos a sobre manera, a pesar que aún lloraba y apretaba la pulsera con su mano derecha.

P3: Vamos! Hay que tomar el doble de pastillas, sino se liberará! – gritaban y todos asintieron, el pelirrojo no pudo evitar entrar nuevamente para ver lo que pasaba, pero una voz lo detuvo.

Voz: Gaara!! – gritó esa conocida voz femenina que le devolvía el alma al cuerpo, se dio la vuelta para ver quien venía, si sus sospechas eran verdad.

Gaara: Temari!! – gritó corriendo hacia ella, vio a Kasumi cargando a la rubia a sus espaldas, a su lado caminaba Sango y atrás Kakashi y Pakkun iban también.

Temari: Qué ha pasado? Por qué me necesitan? – preguntó mirando a su hermano llorar, realmente era extraño verlo así puesto que nunca lo había estado, algo verdaderamente grave tenía que estar pasando para que estuviese así –Gaara? Por qué lloras?! Qué ocurre?!

Gaara: Temari!!... Temari… Yami… Yami esta… a Yami le dio un paro cardiaco… no esta ni viva ni muerta… al parecer… Orochimaru descubrió el secreto de su clan y destapó el sello… obviamente eso esta trayendo consecuencias con su poder… se esta liberando… - decía apretando sus puños y cerrando los ojos mientras aún lloraba – esta entre la vida y la muerte… tú eres la única que puedes salvarla… los médicos han hecho lo que han podido para retenerle el chakra, pero ya deben de estar agotados.. Temari… por favor… sálvala…

Pakkun: Bueno, ya no me necesitan… me marcho, espero que todo salga bien.

Kakashi: Esta bien Pakkun haz hecho mucho, gracias – dicho esto el perro desapareció.

Temari: Déjalo en mis manos Gaara… yo la salvaré – le dijo con una sonrisa, el chico la miró, se veía diferente… el cabello de la chica ya no estaba recogido en cuatro coletas… sino suelto y recogido en media cola, sus dientes estaban iguales aunque los colmillos más filosos de lo normal… el chico le sonrió también.

Kakashi: Seguro que Temari puede salvarla? En esa situación ya debería estar completamente muerta y el chakra liberado por completo.

Kasumi: No… es imposible, el chakra es lo único que la mantiene viva aunque halla sufrido un paro, si es así ya debe estar en la fase tres… si tomó forma el chakra es la fase cuatro… luego… en la última fase pierde la vida… si los médicos están haciendo esfuerzos para impedir que se libere el chakra… nos da ventaja para ir preparando todo – dijo mientras bajaba a Temari, la chica se dirigía hacia su hermano el cual la sostuvo colocando su brazo por sus hombros y sosteniéndola por la cintura.

Temari: Llévame hasta allá, por favor…

Gaara: Hai – obedeció caminando lo más rápido que podían, el resto los siguió también.

Temari: Kasumi, Sango! Vayan adelantándose y preparen todo, ya se lo que tengo que hacer – le exigió con una sonrisa de lado, sus dos subordinados obedecieron y corrieron más rápido para empezar a sacar unas cosas del bolso de Sango.

Gaara: Por qué tardaron tanto?

Kakashi: Bueno, para empezar… nos costó un poco dar con Temari porque estaba algo retirada de Konoha… para completar, a mi perro también le costó llegar a este lugar que por cierto… esta bien escondido…

Temari: Si, realmente costó pero el hecho es que ya estamos aquí – le dijo con una sonrisa de confianza.

**Frases del próximo capítulo:**

"Kakashi: Que… que chakra tan grande!"

"Gaara: Si… quizás, si el lobo resulta ser más fuerte de lo que creen, lo mas probable es que utilicen todo su cuerpo para controlar al tigre de chakra"

"Temari: ("Maldito sello… requiere mucho chakra para cerrarlo… por lo que he de suponer que también lo es para abrirlo… al menos que sea del mismo clan… eso es imposible, acaso… aun vive alguien de su clan que conocía esta información?")"

**Próximo Capítulo…**

"El cierre del sello"


	12. El cierre del sello

**Gracias a XkeLly-cHanX por el comentario!, me alegra que hallan nuevos lectores :) …****Bueno si me tardé en colocar capítulos lo siento de verdad es que he estado un poco ocupada organizando bien todas las cosas que me han mandado de la universidad… u.u! pero aquí esta la conti, publicaré doble capítulo… el 12 y el 13, porque de verdad no se cuando vuelva a publicar el siguiente u.u!**

**Capítulo #12: El cierre del sello.**

Temari: Si, realmente costó pero el hecho es que ya estamos aquí – le dijo con una sonrisa de confianza.

Al llegar al sitio la escena que vieron no era muy agradable que se diga: Yami aún estaba en el mismo estado, sin embargo el chakra negro tenía un aspecto nada bonito… lo que por ahora se podía divisar era la cara de un lobo, el cual mostraba sus filosos dientes.

Temari: No es muy bonito que se diga – dijo mirando a aquella cosa algo sorprendida.

Miki: Temari-sama… ya esta todo listo – dijo colocándose en posición frente a Yami, Kasumi hizo lo mismo poniéndose frente a su compañero, y Sango a un lado de éste.

Temari: Bien… - se soltó de Gaara caminando un poco hasta arrodillarse cerca de la cabeza de su amiga – a la cuenta de tres deberán soltar la burbuja… Sango, Kasumi… traten de controlar el chakra, preparémonos de una vez.

Médicos: Hai! – asintieron mirando al frente con los ojos cerrados.

Miki, Sango y Kasumi: Hai! – afirmaron también mirándose mutuamente, ambos se prepararon, obviamente tenían que usar su máximo poder puesto que una de sus compañeros faltaba, considerando que el chakra de Yami era fuerte… los tres comenzaban a emanar un chakra de su color, Miki de verde, Sango de azul y Kasumi de gris… un chakra que poco a poco crecía de manera sorprendente.

Kakashi: Que… que chakra tan grande! – decía mirando asombrado la escena.

Gaara: Si… lo es… - decía algo preocupado.

Los tres chakra crecían y se combinaban entre sí adquiriendo la forma de un tigre, los tres chicos abrieron los ojos dejando ver unos intensos ojos amarillos con la pupila alargada negra, sus dientes se volvieron filosos y sus uñas crecieron bastante, extendieron sus brazos alejándose del lugar en donde estaba Yami, una distancia bastante considerable… de sus dedos desprendían chakra que iban hacia aquel monstruo en forma de tigre, aunque sus chakras eran de su color.

Kasumi: Debemos estar sincronizados, no quiero errores – dijo seriamente mirando sus hilos de chakra que iban hacia el tigre.

Sango y Miki: Hai!

Kakashi: Que… que diablos es eso?!... acaso? Ese chakra de tigre es una marioneta?

Gaara: Algo así… es su poder máximo… combinan sus chakras para forma un único animal, cada uno maneja su chakra dentro del mismo como si fuese una marioneta… sin embargo, esto requiere muchísima concentración, para que la técnica funcione los tres deben hacer los mismos movimientos para eso deben adivinar los movimientos del otro…

Kakashi: Es increíble….

Gaara: Así es… además… ellos no solo pueden controlar al tigre con las manos, pueden hacerlo con todo su cuerpo… por lo que ahora puedo deducir que atacaran con los brazos del tigre si solo están usando el chakra de sus dedos.

Kakashi: Hablas en serio?!

Gaara: Si… quizás, si el lobo resulta ser más fuerte de lo que creen, lo mas probable es que utilicen todo su cuerpo para controlar al tigre de chakra.

Temari: Bien… - la chica también se había transformado, aunque no liberó chakra, simplemente se convirtió en vampiro – a la cuenta de tres... uno… dos… y… tres!

Los médicos liberaron la burbuja, aquella cabeza del lobo se elevó, soltó un gruñido, el tigre le amenazó también y se abalanzó hacia él, tenían que impedir que ese chakra se fuera del templo a como de lugar. Temari colocó a Yami boca abajo, pudo apreciar las ramas en su espalda y el punto de origen de la misma, frunció el ceño mirando su nuca donde estaba aquel sello, su única misión era sellarlo nuevamente, así que sacó un pergamino de su bolsillo y comenzó a leerlo.

Temari: ("Bien… lo que tengo que hacer es atacar estas ramas… si las vuelvo a cerrar desde donde salió, seguramente el sello en su nuca desaparece… dios! Eso significa que… debo hacerlo?") - pensó mientras ojeaba el pergamino y se mordía el labio inferior, así que no tuvo opción, se colocó sus guantes y agarró una especie de kunai de plata que se encontraba a su lado, clavándola en el punto donde le habían apuñalado con la katana, hizo una serie de sellos rápidamente.

Gaara: Pe-pero… que rayos haces Temari?! – le gritó frunciendo el ceño al ver como le clavaba el kunai, sin embargo se le veía muy concentrada por lo que no le respondió.

Kakashi: Espera… esa debe ser la forma para poder sellar el sello – dijo deteniéndolo al ver que iba a correr hacia ella, el chico le miró preocupado y luego otra vez donde estaba su amiga.

La rubia colocó sus manos en el kunai, las cuales emanaban chakra dorado que seguía el camino del kunai adentrándose al cuerpo interno de la chica, el gran lobo que luchaba por soltarse del tigre, lo hizo en su momento atacándolo pero el tigre se defendió protegiéndose con un escudo hecho de chakra en su pata, pero solo fue cuestión de segundos cuando el lobo negro soltó un gruñido y volvía a internase en el cuerpo de Yami. Temari seguía esparciendo su chakra en el cuerpo de la pelinegra, comenzó a ver que las ramas se reprimían, se encogían y volvían poco a poco hasta el punto donde estaba el kunai, la rubia tenía que mantener esa constante expulsión de chakra para poder suprimir por completo aquel sello, hasta que las ramas desapareciera y el sello en la nuca también.

Temari: ("Maldito sello… requiere mucho chakra para cerrarlo… por lo que he de suponer que también lo es para abrirlo… al menos que sea del mismo clan… eso es imposible, acaso… aun vive alguien de su clan que conocía esta información?") - pensó abriendo los ojos sorprendida, esa era una deducción que no podía dejar de lado, era bastante acertada.

Pasaron unos veinte minutos y ya faltaba poco para que se completara el sellado, obviamente Sango, Miki y Kasumi volvieron a la normalidad y ahora lo único que podían hacer era observar que se completara con éxito el sellado…

Temari: Hey! Yami esta respirando! Eso indica que todo su chakra esta en su cuerpo nuevamente… eso es bueno – dijo con una sonrisa aunque se encontraba sudando notablemente.

Kakashi: Uhm… tenía razón – dijo sonriendo y Gaara feliz apretó la pulsera con una pequeña sonrisa.

**Frases del próximo capítulo:**

"P1: Por alguna razón esa zona es muy vulnerable, quizás ahí se encuentra el botón que desactiva y activa su inmortalidad, por lo que si esa zona esta dañada, su chakra no podrá controlarla con libertad, sufrirá un descontrol de sí misma"

"Miki: Sería algo arriesgado… además se espantarían si saben que uno de sus ancestros esta con ellos, no crees?"

"Tsunade: A matarlo?! Y crees que te lo voy a permitir?!"

**Próximo Capítulo…**

"El regreso a Konoha"


	13. El regreso a Konoha

**Otro capi más, espero que les guste ;)**

**Capítulo #13: El regreso a Konoha.**

Kakashi: Uhm… tenía razón – dijo sonriendo y Gaara feliz apretó la pulsera con una pequeña sonrisa.

Miki: ("Vaya, es increíble!... definitivamente es el vampiro de la Luz, pudo cerrar el sello aunque ella no perteneciera a su clan… es increíble la cantidad de chakra que tiene") - pensaba mirando a Temari que aún seguía cerrando el sello, ya le faltaba poco.

Temari: Un poco… un poco… más… - murmuraba mientras gotas de sudor resbalaban por su cara hasta que, 3 minutos después logró terminar de cerrar el sello al ver como desaparecía el que tenía en la nuca – si! Lo logré! Esta sellado! – quitó el kunai del pecho y lo guardó en su bolsito.

Todos: Si!! – gritaron alegres, aunque los médicos se veían unos a otros, y luego posaron su mirada en Yami.

Sango: Sucede algo? – les preguntó a los médicos, estos volvieron a mirarse y agacharon la cabeza.

P2: Puede que este viva y vuelva a su estado original pero… sus órganos internos en especial cerca del corazón, tiene daños graves… quizás no repercute en su vida de inmortalidad pero… aún así puede dañar la red de chakra del animal haciendo que sufra inestabilidad en cuanto a su fuerza – dijo agachando su cabeza.

P4: Para ser más exactos, existen varias posibilidades lo que respecta a mi: una, que el verdadero objetivo era dañar la red de chakra, o dos, la cual es la más horrible… que intentaran matarla para liberar su poder.

P2: O quizás ambas cosas…

P1: Así que, por alguna razón esa zona es muy vulnerable, quizás ahí se encuentra el "botón" que desactiva y activa su inmortalidad, por lo que si esa zona esta dañada, su chakra no podrá controlarla con libertad, sufrirá un descontrol de sí misma.

Temari: Eso es interesante… Tengo entendido que ustedes no se especializan en eso, o me equivoco?

P3: No, ese "botón" solo lo conocen los miembros del clan, ellos pueden curarlo o dañarlo a su antojo, no importa cuanto intente un médico ninja arreglarlo, es imposible… un miembro del clan tiene que transferir su chakra hacia esa zona y sanarla… es como cuando haces donaciones de sangre, cada quien tiene un tipo de sangre y debe ser justamente ese tipo de sangre que se le debe suministrar, lo mismo sucede en este caso, solo alguien del clan puede suministrarle chakra en esa zona.

P4: Sin embargo… podemos conseguir un chakra compatible para que acomode esa zona aunque no ayude a sanarla del todo, eso evitará que el poder de la oscuridad salga a flote libremente, quizás ocurran descontroles pero no pasará a mayores, le costará controlar esa red de chakra un poco pero luego la estabilizará…

P1: En este momento hay dos almas despiertas dentro del cuerpo de Yami-sama… pero cerrar el sello impide que salga a flote, por lo que será un poco difícil para ella acostumbrarse a eso… será mejor que descanse por una semana o dos en cuanto a sus poderes, es decir, que no utilice algún poder que la vincule con ese chakra, sería peligroso.

Temari: Ya veo… - dijo con una mirada triste – bueno… supongo que… será mejor correr a Konoha y que se le suministre ese chakra, entre más pronto mejor.

Kasumi: Pero… todo su clan esta destruído!

Temari: Jum… no todos… - dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado.

Sango: Que?! Acaso… acaso… piensas decirle a alguien de ahí? – preguntó nervioso.

Temari: No debería, eso es una decisión de Yami… por una parte sería bueno para que pudiera sanarse, pero por otra sería malo puesto que son técnicas que no deben saber – decía pensativa – pero como dije, puedo proponerle a Yami esa opción, ella verá si la agarra o no.

Miki: Sería algo arriesgado… además se espantarían si saben que uno de sus ancestros esta con ellos, no crees? – decía pensativo y emitiendo una risita al imaginarse a todos caerse de espaldas por la noticia.

Temari: Supongo… pero en fin! Será mejor que… - decía pero una tos la interrumpió, atrás de ella Yami había reaccionado, tosiendo aunque escupiera sangre.

Gaara: Eso no es bueno… - dijo mirándola y acercándose a ella – yo la llevaré – agarró a la chica con suavidad entre sus brazos y comenzó a caminar a la cabeza, el resto lo siguió.

Pasaron minutos hasta llegar nuevamente a Konoha, ya eran las 7 de la noche, afortunadamente Yami despertó aunque sentía aún un poco de dolor en el pecho, aún así insistió que la llevaran a que la Hokage, necesitaba hablar con ella de eso primero que nada, los demás le decían que era mejor atenderla, sin embargo no hizo caso y exigió que le hicieran caso, a la final se fueron directo a la torre de Tsunade.

Tsunade: Así que ya vienen para acá… - decía frunciendo el ceño y entrelazando sus manos como en su forma habitual.

Shizune: Tal parece que si… que piensa hacer?

Tsunade: Escuchar a Yami… no voy a permitir que se lleve a Naruto tan simple, nunca pensé que ella era así… pensé… - dijo agachando su cabeza con una triste mirada.

Shizune: Quizás, todo sea un mal entendido… al fin y al cabo su organización es para bien de todos, no solo para su mundo, sino también para el nuestro.

Tsunade: Mmm… quizás… pero hay algo que me intriga, algo me dice que existe otra cosa detrás de todo esto.

Shizune: A que se refiere?

Tsunade: No lo se exactamente… - dijo pensativa aunque realmente ya tenía algo en la mente que no quería comentar hasta estar al menos un 20 segura de aquello… pero a los segundos tocaron la puerta – pase!

Yami: Tsunade… sama… - saludó algo cortante Yami la cual se mantenía en pie gracias a Gaara que la ayudaba a caminar.

Tsunade: Yami… estas bien? – preguntó levantándose de su silla y mirándola sorprendida, la chica tenía un hilo de sangre por la comisura de su boca y un corte en el pecho.

Yami: Si… estoy bien… estoy botando algo de sangre pero estoy bien – dijo mientras Gaara la ayudaba a sentarse en una silla.

Tsunade: Y bien? – preguntó mirándola seriamente.

Yami: Bueno, ya sabes cuales son nuestros propositos en la organización, no?

Tsunade: Orochimaru, Akatsuki y los Bijuus… pero lo que no sabía era que querías exterminarlos…

Yami: Jum… no pienso exterminarlos a todos si a eso te refieres… solo deben vivir 4… el del viento, el del fuego, de la tierra y el del agua… Naruto es mío y me lo llevaré Tsunade.

Tsunade: A matarlo?! Y crees que te lo voy a permitir?! – dijo furiosa golpeando la mesa.

**Frases del próximo capítulo:**

"Tsunade: Ya, veo… supongo que no puedo hacer nada contra eso, al fin y al cabo es tuyo – dijo mirando hacia el suelo algo triste"

"Yami: Jum… se quedará, pero una vez que se esta en la organización es imposible dejarla, existe un sello entre el bijuu y el guardián… es algo irrompible…"

"Ino: Hey! Chicos! Tsunade-sama los quiere ver en el hospital!"

**Próximo Capítulo…**

"Tsunade y Yami conversan… ¡Una verdad al descubierto, sorpresa!


	14. Tsunade y Yami conversan

**Hola a todos! Gracias por leer! Perdón si me tardé es que he estado algo ocupada u.u!****... creo que voy a hacer como el anime: voy a publicar un capítulo a la semana… solo que este serán todos los viernes XD… tranquilos, siempre habrá un especial de dos capítulos! n.n!**

**En fin! solo les digo que ya tengo más ordenad****a la historia y se como va a ser, de hecho, ya la llevo bastante adelantada (voy por el capítulo 64 o.O y todavía falta muuuuchoo!), el hecho es que ya tengo organizado todo y conforme pasa la historia, los secretos se irán rebelando ;)… habrán ciertos hechos que quizás se considerarán estúpidos pero lo que respecta a mí, me parecen divertidos n.n. El fic constará de dos parte (primera temporada y segunda temporada, como quieran llamarlo), así que al principio las parejas serán como esta estipulado pero pasaran tantas cosas que el final del fic en sí son otras parejas, ya verán por qué ;)**

**El título del fic "Mi única misión es estar a tu lado" tiene un por qué y poco a poco se darán cuenta de ese "por qué", para los que siguen el fic, ya saben: tengo muchas ideas y bastante buenas… al menos eso es lo que considero n.n!**

**En fin! ya hablé demasiado! O.O… continúen leyendo este especial de dos capítulos! n.n!**

**Capítulo #14: Tsunade y Yami conversan… ¡Una verdad al descubierto, sorpresa!**

Tsunade: A matarlo?! Y crees que te lo voy a permitir?! – dijo furiosa golpeando la mesa.

Yami: No pienso matarlo, crees que soy capaz de ello luego de llevar 7 años estudiándolo y vigilándolo? Estas loca! El tiene al bijuu del fuego! Y es de Akako… ella es el angel guardián de Naruto.

Shizune: Entonces a eso te referías con que te "ibas a ser cargo"? – le preguntó a la chica de cabello rojo, ella asintió con una sonrisa.

Yami: Verás, no puedo contar todos los planes que tenemos como organización, pero lo cierto es que he venido hasta acá para conocer al tal Naruto personalmente… tratar con él, al fin y al cabo pertenece a mi grupo de subordinamos… Cómo Akako y Miki son mi responsabilidad, el chico kyuubi también – dijo seriamente llevándose una mano hacia el pecho y haciendo una mueca de dolor, pero rápidamente recuperó su cara normal.

Tsunade: Ya, veo… supongo que no puedo hacer nada contra eso, al fin y al cabo es tuyo – dijo mirando hacia el suelo algo triste.

Yami: No te preocupes, lo cuidaré muy bien al igual que Akako lo hará… Gaara pertenece a la organización también y tendrá que quedarse un tiempo con nosotros, olvidarse de su labor como kazekage por ahora… pero, quiero pedirte algo…

Tsunade: Que cosa?

Yami: Obviamente, los jinchuuriki y sus guardianes vamos a formar un equipo en donde lucharemos contra aquellos que intenten buscar a los bijuus: Orochimaru y Akatsuki, además de matar al resto de los bijuus… el chico tiene muchísimo potencial y estoy segura que su poder lo es aún más… quiero que el chico se quede conmigo.

Tsunade: … - la Hokage se sorprendió, pero luego frunció el ceño – lo dudo, por más que quiera, Naruto no querrá irse de la villa… su amado sueño es ser Hokage, estoy segura que lo conseguirá algún día… si le propones eso, créeme que pegará el grito al cielo y no se irá.

Yami: Jum… sabes? El jinchuuriki no es el único que tiene el extraño poder de que la gente confíe en él – le dijo mirándola con una sonrisa de lado – estoy segura que se vendrá conmigo, en dado caso de que lo que dices ocurra… entonces, que se haga realidad su sueños… si todo marcha bien, asciéndelo a Jounin o a ANBU dependiendo de mi informe sobre las batallas, te parece?

Tsunade: Acepto… entonces… dejarás a tu organización incompleta?

Yami: Ni pensarlo… simplemente tomaremos medidas drásticas.

Shizune: Cómo que?

Yami: Jum… se quedará, pero una vez que se esta en la organización es imposible dejarla, existe un sello entre el bijuu y el guardián… es algo irrompible, cuando se le necesite, él tendrá que acudir casi inmediatamente en ese momento que se le llame.

Tsunade: Cómo harás eso? Cada uno de ustedes pertenecen a continentes diferentes!

Yami: Acaso crees que nos vamos a separar estando dispersos por el mundo? Olvídalo, nosotros recorreremos el mundo juntos… sin embargo, dependiendo de las situaciones puede que nuestra base se establezca aquí en Japón, considerando que en este continente cuenta con mayor potencial militar en cuanto a ninjas y vampiros-ninjas… nos convendría más quedarnos, pero todo depende de la situación.

Tsunade: Claro… cuando hablarás con Naruto?.

Yami: Déjaselo a Akako, ella hablará con él… obviamente, le contaremos la situación real cuando agarremos confianza… ah! otra cosa… Sakura también es mía.

Shizune, Tsunade: QUE?! – ambas le miraron sorprendidas.

Yami: No me digan que no se han dado cuenta que ella lleva a Kaku? Su increíble fuerza lo delata, es más, tengo entendido que hasta te supera a ti, no es así Tsunade?... es lógico pensar que no lo sabías, al fin y al cabo este es el menos poderoso de todos aunque tenga siete colas… es más, es menos poderoso que el Shukaku… quizás por eso la chica siempre fue débil, pero cuando la entrenaste... sacó a relucir la fuerza del bijuu sin darse cuenta – le explicó con una sonrisa de lado y cerrando los ojos.

Tsunade: No… no… no puede… ser… pero… a ella no le fue sellado nada!

Yami: Ella nació con el bijuu, Tsunade, no fue por medio de un sellado ni nada de eso… supongo que el Kyuubi tuvo algo que ver, en fin!… te diré que, Shichibi es el más pequeño y es bastante inteligente además de ser cauteloso, la chica ciertamente lo es, o me equivoco?… no es coincidencia que una vez que la entrenarás, su fuerza halla crecido notoriamente, no crees?

Tsunade: Su-supongo… - decía aún sorprendida mirando el suelo, al igual que Shizune.

Yami: Sakura también es parte de esto, con ella si seré más cuidadosa al contarle todo este lío puesto que ella aún no sabe que tiene un bijuu dentro.

Shizune: No será mejor que Tsunade le explique?

Tsunade: No tengo problemas con que ambas se lo digamos – dijo viendo a Yami con algo de tristeza, ésta asintió.

Yami: Por mi no hay problema, es mejor… pero por ahora déjame ganarme la confianza de los dos… no es coincidencia que ambos jinchuuriki se conozcan… y descuida, Miki cuidará bien de ella – le dijo con una sonrisa de lado, el chico de cabello verde asintió con la cabeza y demostró una sonrisa de apoyo, la chica de cabello negro se quejó un poco del dolor – bien, es hora de ir al hospital…

Temari: Los médicos están esperando allá, dicen que hay que suministrarte un chakra compatible, dice que con el chakra de Akako y el de Miki, tus subordinados, seguro bastará… sin embargo… - dijo mirando hacia una esquina – existe una posibilidad de restaurar mejor ese punto tan maltratado si tus subordinados y sus jinchuuriki aporten chakra a la vez.

Miki: Hablas en serio?? – preguntó algo sorprendido.

Temari: Eso me comentaron los médicos de camino hacia acá, pero será algo complicado pedírselo así como así.

Tsunade: Yo hablaré con ellos, no se preocupen, marchen al hospital, luego los alcanzo – dijo con una sonrisa de apoyó, el resto asintió y comenzaron a caminar hacia la puerta, sin embargo la voz de la mujer rubia apareció nuevamente haciéndoles detener – ah! por cierto, cuando te mejores me debes una explicación… respecto a lo que te sucedió.

Yami: Bien… - fue todo para después irse rumbo al hospital.

Mientras que una pareja de chicos conversaban en Ichiraku, aunque un pelirubio comía desesperadamente y pedía más.

Sakura: Oye, Naruto… no crees que estas comiendo demasiado… y rápido? – preguntó mirándolo extrañada por el repentino apetito del chico.

Naruto: Ef quie… tangto fmifterio mu dui habre… - decía comiendo desesperadamente y pedía otro (Traducción: Es que… tanto misterio me dio hambre).

Sakura: Ja, Naruto! No entiendo nada de lo que dices… - dijo soltando un suspiro de resignación.

Naruto: Que tanto misterio me dio hambre! – le dijo después de tragar y continuaba comiendo.

Ino: Hey! Chicos! Tsunade-sama los quiere ver en el hospital! – decía Ino agitada puesto que venía corriendo, apoyaba sus manos en sus rodillas.

Naruto: Eh?... la vieja? Para que? – preguntó volteándose bastante confundido.

**Frases del próximo capítulo:**

"Naruto: Momento, momento, que rayos esta pasando aquí?!"

"Sakura: Baka! Le tienes que dar la mano para que te pueda guiar!"

"Akako: No lo intentes! Luego te explico que ocurre… - le dijo mirándolo desafiante también – mira, observa antes de criticar!"

**Próximo Capítulo…**

"Comienza la operación "Yami"… ¡Naruto se rehúsa!"


	15. Chapter 15

**Aquí el siguiente capítulo! Espero que les guste! ;)**

**Capítulo #15: Comienza la operación "Yami"… ¡Naruto se rehúsa!**

Naruto: Eh?... la vieja? Para que? – preguntó volteándose bastante confundido.

Ino: No lo se, pero me dijo que era urgente.

Sakura: Bueno, vamos entonces – dijo terminándose su plato y pagando su comida – apúrate Naruto! Algo grave esta pasando para que nos llame así.

Naruto: Ji… ia voiu – dijo atragantándose de lo último que quedaba y pagando para así irse corriendo con ella e Ino hacia el hospital (Traducción: Si…ya voy).

Una vez ahí, se encontraron con Tsunade la cual no quiso dar mención a la situación, solo les indicó que la siguieran, los cinco corrieron dentro del hospital rumbo a una habitación que solo decía "Recuperación", al entrar obviamente se quedaron de piedra.

Tsunade: Bien… Kakashi, Sango, Kasumi, Gaara, Kankuro… salgan… Temari tú quédate incluyendo a los médicos para que supervisen... vamos hacer esto con cuidado…

P1: Es riesgoso porque hay que proporcionarle cantidades iguales de chakra, si alguien da mucho puede causar más daños internos, si da menos puede que toda esta operación no surja efecto y será en vano.

Temari: Por eso yo voy a guiarlos para que den el chakra adecuado, entendido? – dijo frunciendo el ceño mientras veía la cortada en el pecho de la chica, la cual era pequeña puesto que se cerraba lentamente – es preferible hacerlo antes que la cortada se cure, bien?

Todos (menos Naruto y Sakura): Hai!

Naruto: Momento, momento, que rayos esta pasando aquí?! – decía moviendo los brazos sin entender lo que pasaba.

Sakura: Eso mismo pregunto yo… - decía asombrada.

Yami: Jum… acabemos con esto rápido antes de que me arrepienta – dijo cerrando los ojos mientras seguía acostada.

Tsunade: Miren, los mandé a llamar para que ayuden a aportar chakra para sanar una herida… ellos son Akako y Miki, también aportaran chakra, Temari los guiará para que dicho chakra vaya hacia la zona afectada.

Naruto: NANI?! Me rehúso a curar a esa mujer desconocida! – gritaba mientras señalaba a la chica formando alboroto.

Shizune: Oye, Naruto, recuerda que estas en un hospital…

Ino: Si, Shizune-san tiene razón… ¬¬

Sakura: Pero… Naruto no sabe nada de medicina…

Miki: Eso no es problema… vamos, necesitamos de su ayuda… no se trata de curar a Yami-sama, se trata de componer un poco la fuerte herida que le causó todo esto, sino se hace…

Akako: Puede sufrir un descontrol grave de sus poderes… - dijo con una mirada triste al igual que Miki.

Sakura: Que clase de poderes? – preguntó con curiosidad.

Naruto: Uhmmm… no parece que sea muy fuerte así que no hay problema ¬¬ – decía mirándola indiferente.

Yami: ("Vaya que niño tan pedante") - pensó cerrando los ojos, frunciendo el entrecejo y formando una venita en la frente.

Temari: Naruto!! No te me pongas necio en un momento así!! – le gritó la chica furiosa y casi tumbando al rubio de lo grande que pegó el grito.

Naruto: Vale, vale… ya lo hago… - dijo nerviosamente, pero luego volvió a adquirir la mirada de antes achicando los ojos murmurando - …aunque no me agrade mucho la idea ¬¬...

Temari: Haz dicho algo?! Naruto! – dijo ya con una venita en la frente.

Naruto: Eeeehh, no nada nada… vamos, antes de que me arrepienta, je! ¬¬ – dijo rascándose la cabeza.

Yami: Vaya, que niño más complicado – murmuró mirando hacia una esquina con resignación – y pensar que me tengo que hacer cargo de él.

Naruto: Que?! Haz dicho algo? ¬¬ - le preguntó agrandando un poco su oreja para oirla.

Yami: Aish… - soltó un suspiro.

Tsunade: Bueno basta de charla… con respecto a su poder, es mejor que lo sepan a su debido tiempo… ahora, por favor…

Así se pusieron a un lado de la cama de Yami, Naruto y Sakura de un lado, y Miki y Akako del otro, Temari por su parte se colocó detrás de Yami para guiarlos a donde debía caer todo el chakra.

Akako: Naruto, dame tu mano… - dijo extendiendo sus manos sobre el cuerpo de Yami, el rubio la miró confundido, pero luego se sonrojó.

Naruto: Jejeje, me encantaría pero… no crees que somos algo jóvenes para casarnos? – dijo rascándose la cabeza con una sonrisa nerviosa, pero luego Sakura le soltó un golpe.

Sakura: Baka! Le tienes que dar la mano para que te pueda guiar! – le dijo gritándole furiosa.

Naruto: Sakura-chan… no tenías por qué pegarme tan duro! TT – dijo sobándose la cabeza, Akako solo emitía una pequeña sonrisa que se reflejaba en sus ojos también poniéndolos "felices" (N/A: Ya saben a lo que me refiero XD).

Naruto obedeció, la chica agarró las manos de él juntándolas con las suyas, lo mismo hicieron Sakura y Miki.

Temari: Bien, cuando cuente tres ya saben que hacer – dijo dirigiéndose hacia Akako y Miki, estos asintieron, luego se dirigió a Naruto y a Sakura – ustedes dos no intenten liberar chakra.

Sakura, Naruto: Que?!

Temari: Hagan lo que digo – dijo colocando sus manos debajo de ambas manos entrelazadas que estaban encima del pecho de Yami, la rubia comenzó a liberar un chakra plateado – uno… dos… y… tres!

Naruto sintió que algo le jalaba fuertemente, abrió los ojos sorprendido, era como si le quitaran chakra… a Sakura le pasaba lo mismo, era una sensación que nunca había sentido, pero no era su chakra normal la que le quitaban, era de algún otro tipo, bastante fuerte que nunca había sentido… pero Naruto si lo había sentido, le quitaban el chakra del zorro de las nueve cola.

Naruto: Esto… esto… que rayos haces?! – preguntó mirando a Akako con el ceño fruncido intentando zafarse pero esta no lo soltaba.

Akako: No lo intentes! Luego te explico que ocurre… - le dijo mirándolo desafiante también – mira, observa antes de criticar!

Naruto: Eh? – el chico miró sus manos y la de la chica, ambos eran chakra rojos, la única diferencia era que la de ella era oscuro, de un vinotinto, se asombró… que quería decir eso?

Sakura: Que… qué es esto? – preguntó observando sus manos y las de Miki, ella emanaba chakra verde claro y él verde oscuro.

**Frases del próximo capítulo:**

"Sakura: Naruto! Creo que Yami-san te ha hablado, deja de comportarte como un niño! Ya tienes 18 años!"

"Tsunade: En fin!... Sakura! Como es posible que ustedes hallan estado espiando?!"

"Gaara: Donde esta Yami? Como esta? Esta bien? La sanaron? Lograron curar un poco la herida?"

**Próximo Capítulo…**

"La recuperación de Yami… ¡Un preocupado Gaara aparece!


	16. La recuperación de Yami

**Bien, lo prometido es deuda (inner: prometiste publicar hoy los capítulos? o.O) pes claro!... creo… bueno, como sea, espero que les guste y hasta la próxima semana… Y si acaso pude publicar hoy rapidito los capítulos, menos mal que ya estaban hechos, es que he estado muy ocupada (inner: seh, seh, claro, tú siempre "la chica ocupada" y tal ¬¬)… sht! Calla ¬¬ no me apoyes tanto u.u!**

**Capítulo #16: La recuperación de Yami… ¡Un preocupado Gaara aparece!**

Sakura: Que… qué es esto? – preguntó observando sus manos y las de Miki, ella emanaba chakra verde claro y él verde oscuro.

Miki: Luego habrá una explicación para todo, ahorita lo principal es mejorar la zona que esta herida de Yami-sama – le dijo con una mirada que ciertamente inspiraba confianza, la pelirosa asintió con una pequeña sonrisa, luego miró a Naruto, éste seguía mirando sus manos y las de Akako las cuales estaban unidas, el chico se apretaba los dientes y fruncía el ceño, no entendía que pasaba.

Naruto: ("Por qué… por qué después de oírla a ella y a Tsunade hablando hace rato de que me querían a mi… por qué cuando se que me quieren matar… por qué sigo creyendo que de alguna u otra forma no son malas personas?... acaso soy yo la mala persona?") - pensó mirando ambos chakra – ("Además… cómo es que tiene un chakra rojo? Es acaso eso normal?... y… Sakura… desde cuando Sakura tiene chakra verde? Si… se parece a las que emplean los médicos, pero este es distinto…")

Duraron así por 20 minutos hasta que se dio por finalizado lo que hacían, Yami aún sentía ligeras presiones en el pecho pero ya no era como antes.

Tsunade: Te encuentras mejor? – preguntó con algo de preocupación.

Yami: Si… supongo que con esto… mi poder no se descontrolará tanto, gracias – agradeció la chica con una pequeña sonrisa.

Akako: Hey, hey! Acaso consideras que no estas en la organización? – preguntó con una sonrisa burlona.

Yami: Acaso me ves con la capa?! – le dijo casi a regaño.

Akako: Jejeje, supongo que no… - dijo sonriendo y rascándose la cabeza.

Sakura: …Organización? – preguntó pestañeando asombrada sin entender, aunque en el fondo sabía más o menos a que se refería.

Yami: Será mejor que mañana nos encontremos, necesitamos hablar con ustedes – aclaró la chica observando a Naruto y a Sakura, aunque el primero ni la miró, solo cruzó los brazos, hinchó sus cachetes y miró hacia el techo frunciendo el ceño, haciendo que estaba enojado – Eres un chico complicado, eh?

Naruto: Sakura-chan… ya nos podemos ir, no? – dijo manteniendo su postura haciendo caso omiso de la pelinegra que, obviamente ante esto, se le formó una venita en la frente mientras fruncía el ceño.

Yami: ("Ya me esta cayendo de la pata este crío!") - pensó apretando sus puños.

Sakura: Naruto! Creo que Yami-san te ha hablado, deja de comportarte como un niño! Ya tienes 18 años! – exclamó frunciendo el ceño y gritándole al rubio que seguía igual.

Naruto: En ese caso me iré, adiós – dijo comenzando a marchar fuera de la habitación sin quitar su postura hasta salir de ahí.

Sakura: Ese Naruto… - murmuró con una venita en su frente y apretando sus puños – ya lo traeré de nuevo, esper…

Yami: Déjalo así… se nota que aún no madura uu! – decía resignándose – aunque no entiendo por qué le caigo tan mal, acaso dije algo indebido?

Sakura: Je… jeje… no, debe ser algo más, je! – reía nerviosa mientras se rascaba la mejilla.

Tsunade: Sakura… - dijo mirándole duramente para que hablara, obviamente, ella sabía algo.

Sakura: No se que será ese algo más… en serio… jejeje – volvía a sonreír nerviosa mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

Shizune: Sakura-chan, a nosotras no nos engañas ¬¬

Sakura: En serio? – decía ahora rascándose la mejilla y poniendo cara de inocente.

Tsunade: SAKURA!!

Sakura: Bien bien… es que… le oímos hablar en su despacho que querían matar a los bijuus o algo así… obviamente, Naruto sabe que ella quiere matarlo entonces… - decía agachando su cabeza y encogiéndose de hombros, pero una voz femenina tras de ella le interrumpió.

Yami: Eso es ridículo! Yo no lo quiero matar! Quien dijo tal cosa? – dijo algo enojada por eso, entonces Tsunade y Akako se encogieron de hombros y emitieron pequeñas risitas nerviosas.

Akako: Jejeje, pues verás Yami-sama… tuve que darle un informe a Tsunade-sama como habíamos acordado, de hecho ella mal entendió todo y hasta no hace un momento que le explicaste mejor el asunto, fue que ella entendió – dijo con una sonrisa y llevando sus manos hacia atrás algo apenada.

Yami: Con que fue así, eh?... eso lo explica todo – dijo llevándose su mano hacia el mentón y mirando hacia arriba pensativa.

Tsunade: En fin!... Sakura! Como es posible que ustedes hallan estado espiando?! – le gritó furiosa colocando sus manos en sus caderas en señal de estar aún más enojada.

Sakura: Fue un accidente Tsunade-sama… es que pasamos por ahí y nos dio curiosidad saber que hablaba con esa persona misteriosa – dijo algo apenada señalando a Akako.

Yami: Ya déjalo Tsunade, creo que si ya saben "algo" debo adelantárselos, pero primero quiero ganarme la confianza de Naruto, o al menos que no me tenga rabia, así que no le mencionen nada de que en realidad no quiero matarlo, bien? – dijo con una sonrisa de lado.

Sakura: Que? No le dirá nada? – le miró sin entender y algo asombrada.

Yami: Será todo un reto, además, antes prefiero fastidiarlo un rato…

Miki: A Yami-sama le gusta mucho jugar con la gente, jejeje – dijo rascándose la cabeza mientras sonreía con una pequeña gota en su cabeza.

Tsunade: Si, siempre ha sido así – dibujó una pequeña sonrisa mirando a la chica.

Shizune: Bueno, aunque Yami-sama este bien, será mejor que la dejemos descansar por esta noche, mañana nos veremos, no?

Yami: No, bueno, ahí veremos..

Tsunade: Me parece bien, en fin!... adiós entonces… - movía la mano mientras caminaba hacia la puerta seguida de Shizune y Sakura que se despedían también con una sonrisa, hasta que se fueron.

Temari: Bueno, yo me quedaré con ella, vayan a descansar – Akako y Miki asintieron con la cabeza y se dirigieron hasta la puerta, pero cuando la iban a abrir, alguien la abrió de golpe haciendo que estos quedaran estampados en la pared contra la puerta.

Gaara: Donde esta Yami? Como esta? Esta bien? La sanaron? Lograron curar un poco la herida? – decía un preocupado pelirrojo que había abierto de un golpe la puerta y miraba a todos lados hasta dar con la cama de Yami que al ver la situación, no pudo evitar soltar una risita.

Temari: Muchas preguntas a la vez, hermanito – sonrió de lado colocando una de sus manos en sus caderas con una mirada cómplice – aaah bueno! Tal parece que mi hermanito tendrá que suplirme.

**Frases del próximo capítulo:**

"Gaara: Pensé que de verdad nunca volvería a hablar contigo… al fin y al cabo… tú eres mi mejor amiga"

"Temari: Olvídalo flojito, vamos… salgamos de aquí uu!"

"Naruto: Quien sabe, un ninja no puede confiar en gente desconocida ¬¬"

**Próximo Capítulo…**

"La disputa entre Yami y Naruto"


	17. La disputa entre Yami y Naruto

**Para el próximo capítulo verán partes de "humor gafo" (inner: típico de ti, tú de por si eres gafa ¬¬) deja de insultarme pues! ¬¬… en fin! verán algo fuera de lo común en cuanto a los personajes, pero estará divertido a mi parecer (inner: estará estúpido u.u) cállate ¬¬.**

**PD: Muchos se preguntaran "¿y dónde esta Sasuke?", pues tranquilícense, pronto aparecerá, ya verán ;)**

**Capítulo #17: La disputa entre Yami y Naruto.**

Temari: Muchas preguntas a la vez, hermanito – sonrió de lado colocando una de sus manos en sus caderas con una mirada cómplice – aaah bueno! Tal parece que mi hermanito tendrá que suplirme.

Gaara: Eh?

Kankuro: Lo que quiere decir es que cuides de Yami… o me equivoco? – preguntó con una sonrisa de lado mirando a su hermana con esa misma mirada cómplice, esta asintió.

Temari: Sip, pero eso si Yami quiere y si mi hermanito también, aunque no lo dudo…

Gaara: Temari! – le dijo con los ojos bien abiertos ante tal comentario.

Yami: Por mi no hay problema – dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

Akako: Oigan, esto duele… - murmuró tras la puerta, Sango al escuchar esto cerró la puerta de la habitación consiguiendo a la pelirroja y al peliverde estrellados contra la pared, cayendo al piso de inmediato.

Miki: Je! Gracias Sango-kun! – dijo sobándose la cabeza con una sonrisa.

Kasumi: Y bien? Que pasó con la herida? – preguntó serio cruzando los brazos y desviando el tema.

Temari: Esta mucho mejor que antes aunque eso no implica que esté del todo curada, puede que en ocasiones tenga descontrol en sus poderes quizás si se deja llevar mucho por sus emociones.

Sango: Bueno, eso no es el caso de Yami-sama, ella es muy controlada en ese aspecto.

Yami: Si… bueno, quiero descansar, mañana será un día bastante difícil, además tengo que hablar con Tsunade respecto a lo que me pasó ayer u.u!.

Kankuro: Cierto, hoy fue un día largo increíblemente… bueno, ya es tarde! Son las 2:30 am… me voy a dormir, vienes Temari?

Temari: Si, Gaara… cuida a Yami, yo iré a dormir, estoy exhausta…

Gaara: Tranquila, lo haré.

Akako: Bueno, nosotros también nos vamos – así todos se despidieron y se fueron del lugar, hasta quedar solo Gaara y Yami.

Gaara: Yami… yo…

Yami: Se que estabas preocupado por mi, lo sé – le dijo sin mirarlo con una sonrisa – gracias.

Gaara: Pensé que de verdad nunca volvería a hablar contigo… al fin y al cabo… tú eres mi mejor amiga.

Yami: Después de Naruto, no? – le preguntó con una sonrisa de lado y mirándolo divertida.

Gaara: …Quizás… pero mi mejor amiga al fin y al cabo.

Yami: Je… gracias Gaara-kun… bueno! Me voy a dormir, estoy cansada.

Gaara: Que pases buenas noches.

Así la pelinegra durmió placidamente en un instante, el pelirrojo emitió una pequeña sonrisa mientras acariciaba los cabellos de aquella mujer de tan solo 19 años… él la quería como amiga, si, era cierto, sin embargo, después de llorar por ella cuando estuvo entre la vida y la muerte, le hizo sentir un sentimiento mucho más grande y fuerte que él no lograba comprender.

Al día siguiente, Gaara al despertar se consiguió con la cama vacía frente a él, se alarmó al instante, pero una mano se posó en su hombro por lo que se volteó para ver quien era.

Akako: Hola Gaara-kun! Como amaneciste? No te preocupes por Yami-sama, salió un momento a dar una vuelta al pueblo.

Gaara: Pe-pero… ella…

Temari: Ella esta bien, se mejoró muy rápido gracias a que recuperó su vida normal y al chakra que le proporcionamos, esta mejor – le dijo con una sonrisa de confianza, él asintió.

Shikamaru: Bueno bueno, se que es un poco problemático decir esto pero, aún no logro entender el alboroto que se formó ayer – dijo serio mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

Temari: Ay Shikamaru Nara… nunca lo entenderás u.u!

Shikamaru: Claro, si no me lo dicen como voy a entender?

Temari: Olvídalo flojito, vamos… salgamos de aquí u.u!

Shikamaru: ("Flojito? A quien llama flojito? ¬¬ las mujeres si que son problemáticas! ¬¬") - pensó mirándola de reojo algo ofendido por lo que le dijo, pero prefirió no echarle leña al fuego y los siguió.

Mientras que, en Ichiraku…

Naruto: Esha mujger… quie raios shge clree… maldigshion!... la fuevo a er y… - murmuraba el rubio mientras comía su ramen con el ceño fruncido (Traducción: Esa mujer… que rayos se cree… maldición… la vuelvo a ver y…).

Yami: Oye, no deberías de estar maldiciendo por ahí – le murmuró alguien en el oído al chico de forma alegre, este se estremeció al instante, aunque llevaba la boca llena de comida, volteó para ver de quien se trataba, cual fue su sorpresa de hallarse a la chica a la que ayudó ayer en la noche, pero se sonrojó al verse muy cerca de ella, esta le sonreía… el chico tragó toda su comida y abrió los ojos sorprendido, pero luego volteó su mirada algo apenado.

Naruto: No deberías acercarte así a gente desconocida – dijo sin mirarla mientras seguía comiendo, la pelinegra se sentó a su lado.

Yami: Tú para mi no eres un desconocido y menos cuando me ayudaste anoche a…

Naruto: Me obligaron a ir, además, no sabía que teníamos que hacer tal cosa y menos a ti – dijo frío y seguía comiendo.

Yami: Que te hice? – fue al grano ahora mas seria y mirándolo sin quitarle la mirada de encima, intentando intimidarlo.

Naruto: Tú lo sabes más que nadie ù.ú – la chica frunció el ceño y le agarró por el cuello de la camisa obligando a que la mirase.

Yami: Me crees capaz de matarte?! – ya se estaba molestando, ciertamente, ella era paciente, pero no podía darse el lujo de soportar las insolencias de un "menor inmaduro" como lo comenzaba a catalogar ella al rubio chico de ojos azules.

Naruto: Quien sabe, un ninja no puede confiar en gente desconocida ¬¬ - dijo mirándola furioso.

Yami: No soy desconocida, niñato insolente! Tsunade me conoce al igual que Shizune, Temari, Gaara y Kankuro… aún me crees capaz de matarte?! Ò.Ó

Naruto: Quien sabe… - decía sin mirarla aunque ahora solo tenía una mirada triste, la chica aflojó sus manos poco a poco hasta soltarlo.

**Frases del próximo capítulo:**

"Sakura: Que entusiasta se ha vuelto Ino… es raro… ¬¬"

"Shikamaru: Vaya, tal parece que están reunidos y eso? A que se debe?"

"Ino: Cállate, panzón!"

**Próximo Capítulo…**

"Una irreconocible pequeña reunión entre amigos… ¡Chouji se enoja!


	18. Chapter 18

**Hola! Un gran saludo a todos los lectores!. Ya es viernes, fin de la semana y comienzan los dos días de descanso (para la gran mayoría, me supongo yo), pero bueno! Aquí traigo los dos capis de todos los viernes XD, si tengo chance de publicar más temprano entonces lo haré, ya veremos en esta semana que tan ocupada estaré u.u!**

**Sin más que decir, he aquí el otro capi, un poco más divertido en comparación de los capis "serios" (en mi opinión).**

**Capítulo #18: Una irreconocible pequeña reunión entre amigos… ¡Chouji se enoja!**

Naruto: Quien sabe… - decía sin mirarla aunque ahora solo tenía una mirada triste, la chica aflojó sus manos poco a poco hasta soltarlo.

Yami: Escúchame bien, Naruto… se que estuviste espiando en la oficina de Tsunade junto a Sakura – decía, el rubio se impresionó y le miró fijamente – lo que escuchaste fue una equivocación, un malentendido, Tsunade también creyó lo mismo que tú, pero ayer le expliqué bien todo el asunto y entendió por fin que todo fue un error… Akako tenía que darle una información pero sin lujos y detalles hasta que llegará yo… verás… yo no pretendo matarte, al contrario: debemos protegerte, a quien debemos matar es al resto de los bijuus exceptuando a 4 de ellos: al del fuego que, obviamente, lo tiene tú, al del agua, al de la tierra que, por cierto, esta en Konoha, y al del viento que como sabes, es de Gaara… él también sabe todo y por eso esta aquí – le explicaba la chica sin mirarlo.

Naruto: En Konoha? Todo? No entiendo! – decía terminando su plato de ramen y pagando de una vez puesto que aquella conversación le hizo quitar el hambre que tenía encima… Yami solo soltó un suspiro y le miró.

Yami: A ver… como explicarlo?... podemos ir a un lugar más apartado? No quiero que nadie oiga esta conversación – dijo seriamente mirando al rubio con un brillo en los ojos, éste tras mirarla unos segundos le inspiró confianza y asintió con la cabeza, marcharon de allí rumbo al apartamento de Naruto (N/A: fue el único sitio que se me ocurrió XD).

Por otro lado se encontraban Sakura, Ino, Hinata, y TenTen hablando un poco de la situación de ayer…

TenTen: Enserio, Neji, Lee y yo pasábamos por ahí justo cuando apareció esa chica, realmente estaba mal, pero los guardias que custodian la entrada impidieron que la gente se acercara, la chica gritaba que necesitaba hablar con la Hokage…

Hinata: Yo no estuve… pero Kiba si, al parecer Akamaru se dio cuenta de eso y fue justo hasta la entrada.

Ino: En realidad yo estaba entrenando, ni al caso de la situación – decía con una sonrisa nerviosa y rascándose la cabeza al tiempo que también sacaba la lengua.

Kiba: Hey! Chicas! – gritaba a lo lejos mientras corría con Akamaru al lado, a su otro lado iban Lee (que corría eufórico), Chouji (que iba caminando tranquilo mientras comía), y Neji (estaba serio como de costumbre y caminando lo más calmadamente posible).

Ino: Hey! Hola chicos! – agitaba la mano en al aire con una sonrisa.

Sakura: Que entusiasta se ha vuelto Ino… es raro… ¬¬ - murmuraba.

TenTen: Ni que lo digas, el tiempo no la ha hecho cambiar ni un poco u.u! – murmuró también al lado de la pelirosa.

Kiba: Hey, como están? – preguntó sonriendo al llegar hasta las chicas.

Ino: Chouji!! – gritó abalanzándose a él para darle un abrazo con una gran sonrisa, una gota pasaron por sus cabezas, el gordo… ehm, quiero decir, el rellenito… ehm… quiero decir…

Pausa a la redacción

Chouji: QUE NO ESTOY GORDO SOLO SOY DE HUESOS GRANDES! Ò.Ó

Autora: Ehm… jejeje, sorry… se me pasó la manito jejej n.n!

Chouji: ¬¬

Volvemos a la redacción

Como decía, el chico de cabello castaño ¬¬… se le quedó viendo extrañado y obviamente, ese gesto hizo que parara de comer sus patatas.

Lee: Ino da miedo o.O

Sakura, TenTen: Ni que lo digas! u.u!

Un golpe que dejaría inconsciente a mas de uno fue a parar a Lee.

Lee: Oye… pegas fuerte x.x

Ino: Quizás, pero Sakura me gana…

Sakura: Y tu brava, eh?

Ino: Claro que no frontuda!

Sakura: Calla ya, Ino-cerda! – ambas se miraron echando chispas por los ojos.

Chouji: Ya eso es costumbre u.u!

Todos: Ni que lo digas!

Shikamaru: Vaya, tal parece que están reunidos y eso? A que se debe? – preguntó apareciendo tras ellos con las manos en los bolsillos y una sonrisa de lado, iba acompañado por Temari, Gaara, Kankuro y Akako.

Neji: Nada, simple coincidencia… pero ya estoy a punto de irme ¬¬ - dijo mirando a Ino y a Sakura que aún se miraban retadoramente.

Kankuro: Y se dicen llamar mejores amigas, enserio? – dijo con una sonrisa divertida – je! Que divertido!

Sakura, Ino: Si tanto te parece divertido vete a jugar con tus marionetas de juguete! Anormal! – le gritaron mostrándole el puño, obviamente el chico se espantó.

Kankuro: De verás que dan miedo! – dijo algo nervioso y sonriendo de la misma forma.

Todos: Ni que lo digas! u.u!

Sakura, Ino: Que han dicho?! – otra vez mostrando puños a todos.

Todos: Nada, nada, jejeje

Temari: En fin! u.u! quiero presentarles a una amiga… se llama Akako – al decir esto la pelirroja aparece con una sonrisa y saludándolos.

Sakura: Ah! hola Akako-san! Como estas? – sonrió al verla.

Akako: Bien Sakura, y tú?

Sakura: Pues ya ves ¬¬ - dijo mirando a Ino, ésta ni se inmutó.

Ino: Hola, Shikamaru! – dijo abalanzándose a él, éste le miró extrañado también.

Shikamaru: ("Vaya que tipa más rara… últimamente se me ha estado acercando mucho… que problemático, eso no es normal en Ino") - pensó mientras se rascaba la cabeza y seguía con su "mirada extraña".

Neji: ("Que lata… estos son mis amigos?") - pensó al ver a Ino y al resto comportarse de forma tan "inmadura".

Chouji: No te preocupes Shikamaru, Ino ha estado así desde siempre – decía mientras comía sus patatas – a mi también me espantó así…

Ino: Que haz dicho, gordo panzón?! – le gritó mirándolo con ganas de matarlo.

Shikamaru: Ino… no… no lo digas… no…. – decía nervioso, el resto se escondió tras éste puesto que el pelicastaño iba a estallar, pero Ino permaneció ahí mirándolo asesina.

Chouji: Ya… he dicho… que… SOLO TENGO HUESOS GRANDES!.

Ino: Cállate, panzón! – gritó dándole un gran golpe en la cabeza impidiendo que hiciera su jutsu, obviamente quedó viendo estrellitas.

Shikamaru: Uff! Nos salvamos! u.u!

Hinata: Oigan… por casualidad… no han visto a… Naruto-kun? – decía algo apenada, el resto le miró, eso le hizo sentir algo incomoda.

Sakura: Ahora que lo dices… realmente no, pero debe estar comiendo ramen, ya sabes como es…

Akako: Nop… debe estar con Yami…

Todos: Yami?!

**Frases del próximo capítulo:**

"Ino: Si! Nosotros deberíamos hacer lo mismo, Shikamaru, Chouji… vamos!"

"¿?1: Pero no es necesario que busques más, aquí estoy yo"

"Naruto: Pero… por qué matar al resto de los bijuus?"

**Próximo Capítulo…**

"Cuatro personas a las afueras de Konoha"


	19. Cuatro personas a las afueras de Konoha

**Bien, he aquí el último capítulo del día de hoy, espero que les guste…**

**PD: Se me ha olvidado decir algo importante, (publicando este capítulo fue que me acordé), en el fic me basaré un poco tanto en anime como en el manga, ok?... solo para que sepan y estén al tanto ;)**

**Capítulo #19: Cuatro personas a las afueras de Konoha.**

Todos: Yami?!

Temari: Si, es la chica que apareció ayer herida, ya se curó… fue a aclarar unas cosas con el chico – dijo sonriendo.

Sakura: No es… ehm… algo peligroso? Je!

Gaara: No, ella es de confianza.

Kankuro: Es un poco extraña pero es buena ;)

Kiba: Bueno… yo no vine a hablar de Naruto, en realidad vine por Hinata para que fuésemos a entrenar… - dijo cruzado de brazos algo serio.

Hinata: Si… nos vemos… vamos Kiba-kun… - dijo retirándose junto a su amigo.

Ino: Si! Nosotros deberíamos hacer lo mismo, Shikamaru, Chouji… vamos! – decía alegre mientras agarraba a sus amigos y prácticamente los arrastraba feliz por todo el camino.

Shikamaru: Ino! Suéltame! – se quejaba intentando zafarse de la rubia, Chouji no decía nada, seguía comiendo sus patatas.

Temari: Esa tipa da miedo o.O!

Todos: Ni que lo digas…

Lee: Pero quien da más miedo es Sakura-chan, vieras los golpes que pega son más fuertes que… - ni lo dejaron terminar puesto que la pelirosa le creció una venita en su frente y le dio tremendo golpe que lo lanzó bien lejos de la vista de todos.

Todos: ("Esta da mucho más miedo! O.O") - pensaron al ver tremendo golpe de la pelirosa.

TenTen: Eeeehh… bueno, Neji y yo vamos a entrenar con Lee, jeeje… adiós! – gritó corriendo del lugar junto a Neji hacia Lee.

Neji: Me salvaste de una! Gracias O.O

TenTen: No es nada O.O

Sakura: Quien busca otra? Le parto todo y les dejo sin el día del padre! – dijo amenazando a todos los que estaban ahí, obviamente, estos en un segundo se hallaban bien lejos de la chica, los chicos se tapaban sus partes "íntimas" en señal de protección.

Kankuro: No… no te molestes! En serio!... ya hay alguien que lo hace por ti! Jejeje – reía nerviosamente, pero Temari le lanzó un golpe a la cabeza – Aush!... ves? Temari lo hace por ti jeje – otro golpe – bien… me callo… vamonos!

Todos corrieron lejos de Sakura, esta solo se encaminó hacia el hospital ya que tenía cosas que hacer por allá.

Mientras que, a las afuera de Konoha, en algunos árboles bien escondidos, se encontraban un grupo de 4 personas mirando el pueblo, dichas personas tenían túnicas negras.

¿?1: Aún no entiendo que hacemos aquí, tienes años que ni te acercas por acá, Sasuke-kun – le dijo la voz de una chica.

Sasuke: Vengo a investigar, estoy en busca de alguien para renacer mi clan – decía seriamente observando aquel lugar al que alguna vez perteneció.

¿?1: Pero no es necesario que busques más, aquí estoy yo – dijo seductoramente sujetándole del brazo al Uchiha menor.

¿?3: Pareces un pegoste, Karin! – le gruñó la voz de un hombre fríamente.

Karin: Cállate que no hablo contigo, Suigetsu ¬¬ - le miró amenazadoramente, éste ni siquiera quiso mirarla.

¿?2: Oye Sasuke… para que rayos quieres renacer tu clan si aún no acabamos con Itachi? – le preguntó una segunda voz masculina.

Sasuke: Eso ya lo se, Juugo… pero estoy seguro que esta vez, cuando hallemos a Itachi, lo mataremos… además, tengo que ir asegurando mi futura esposa – dijo fríamente sin hacer caso de Karin que aún le sujetaba del brazo.

Karin: Pero Sasuke-kun… yo…

Suigetsu: Ya te dijo que eres un estorbo así que ni lo sueñes.

Karin: ("Este Suigetsu me saca de mis casillas ò.ó") - pensó la chica furiosa, pero decidió no seguir discutiendo con él.

Juugo: Cierto, Sasuke quiere una linda chica… no una cualquiera – dijo con una risita divertida, Karin le miró echando chispas de los ojos – no estoy insinuando que eres una cualquiera Karin, no malentiendas.

Sasuke: A partir de ahora seré yo quien venga a Konoha, no quiero que me descubran…

Karin: Seguro viene por la chica esa de cabello rosado ù.ú – murmuró soltándolo y sentándose en la rama de aquel árbol bastante brava, pero el pelinegro la escuchó.

Sasuke: Sakura?... quizás, pero no quiero una debilucha como esposa, mi clan debe ser fuerte y no basta solo conmigo, mi esposa también debe serlo, para eso debo ver que tanto ha mejorado Sakura la última vez que nos vimos, o si sigue siendo la misma debilucha de siempre… en fin! quédense aquí yo iré un momento – dijo mientras saltaba de árbol en árbol ágilmente.

Karin: No se que le ve a esa niñata, yo soy mejor – dijo cruzada de brazos y cerrando los ojos con el ceño fruncido.

Juugo: Seguro la esposa de Sasuke será alguien digno de él.

Karin: Insinúas que no soy digna de él?!

Juugo: Como malentiendes todo, Karin… u.u!

Suigetsu: Tranquilo, a ella le encanta pelearse conmigo ù.ú

Karin: No quiero oírlos, me largo!

Juugo: Oye, a donde vas? Si Sasuke vuelve y no te ve se pondrá furioso.

Karin: Me vale, regreso a nuestra guarida… - dijo yéndose en el acto.

Suigetsu: Estamos mejor sin ella.

Juugo: No deberíamos regresar también a la guarida?

Suigetsu: Y calarme las niñerías de Karin? Estas loco!... además, tú mismo haz dicho que si nos vamos Sasuke se puede poder furioso, o no?

Juugo: Acaso le tienes miedo? Se lo dije a Karin porque ella es mujer.

Suigetsu: No le tengo miedo a nadie, que me crees imbécil?!

Juugo: Ay que mal humor o.O!...

Mientras que Naruto y Yami se encontraban en la casa del chico hablando respecto a la organización…

Naruto: Ahora lo entiendo… entonces eso es todo… bueno, supongo que debo unirme jejeje – decía mientras se rascaba la cabeza y sonreía.

Yami: De verdad disculpa que todo se halla malentendido, esa Akako… aish! Bueno… como te dije ella es tu protectora, mi deber es proteger a Miki a su jinchuuriki, a Akako y a ti, ellos son como ángeles por así decirlo.

Naruto: Pero… por qué matar al resto de los bijuus?

Yami: No todos saben esta información, ni siquiera Kankuro, solo la organización en sí lo sabe… pues verás, es peligroso que sigan en este mundo… como verás, Akatsuki los quiere para dominar el mundo… si solo existen 4 jinchurriki es mejor para todos en general, a parte que es nuestra misión acabar con ellos…

Naruto: Akatsuki o los bijuus?

Yami: Ambos, sin embargo nuestro primer objetivo es Orochimaru…

Naruto: Orochimaru?! Él esta muerto! El mismísimo Sasuke lo mató! – decía sin creérselo, aunque él había oído lo de Orochimaru en el despacho de Tsunade ayer, de antemano ya sabía lo de Orochimaru, pero quería oír más detalle del por qué querían eliminarlo, así que finjió no saber nada al respecto.

Yami: Eso crees tú, Orochimaru esta reuniendo nuevamente a su gente, no se como fue que sobrevivió, pero así fue… quien crees que fue la persona que me atacó antes de ayer?

**Frases del próximo capítulo:**

"Naruto: NO! Gaara aceptó eso?! Que demonios ocurre?! Gaara no aceptaría tal cosa!"

"Yami: Si, por muy increíble que parezca, Akako, Miki, Sakura y tú, me pertenecen y debo cuidar de ustedes"

"Kiba: Y yo Kiba… hey Naruto, es tu novia? No esta mal, eh?"

**Próximo Capítulo…**

"Una conversación privada"


	20. Una conversación privada

**Perdón si me tardé jeje, he estado un poco ocupada (inner: seh seh, como siempre ¬¬), bueno, ella lo ha dicho jeje n.n! en fin! espero que les guste!... este capi es sencillo realmente u.u**

**Capítulo #20: Una conversación privada.**

Yami: Eso crees tú, Orochimaru esta reuniendo nuevamente a su gente, no se como fue que sobrevivió, pero así fue… quien crees que fue la persona que me atacó antes de ayer?

Naruto: Orochimaru?! – gritó mirándole sorprendido pero luego frunció el ceño y apretó sus puños – ese mald…

Yami: Además nos hizo mucho daño, como te conté, nos dejó su marca de maldición y eso ocasionó que, bueno… ya sabes… - le dijo agachando la cabeza algo triste.

Naruto: Ese imbécil… ya me debe unas cuantas! Tenemos que matarle! – le dijo furioso.

Yami: Si, pero debemos actuar con cautela, se que eres muy impulsivo así que estate en calma Naruto, debes hacer caso a Akako y sobre todo a mi, entendido?

Naruto: Por supuesto… después de Orochimaru…

Yami: Viene Akatsuki, destruir su base y todos sus miembros, aparte de recuperar a Shukaku para regresárselo a Gaara, de resto mataremos a los bijuus.

Naruto: Que?! Vas a volver a introducir a Shukaku en Gaara?! Estas loca?! No sabes por todo lo que ha pasado desde que ese demonio estuvo en él?! – le dijo furioso levantándose en el acto.

Yami: Es necesario, yo…

Naruto: NO! Gaara aceptó eso?! Que demonios ocurre?! Gaara no aceptaría tal cosa!

Yami. Escucha Naruto!... Gaara aceptó por el bien de todos…

Naruto: Tú que sabes?! – le dijo a punto de llorar – que más quisiera yo no llevar a Kyuubi?! Estoy seguro que Gaara ha estado feliz desde que no lleva a Shukaku en él!... tú no sabes lo que se siente que te rechacen y te tengan miedo, tú que sabes el dolor por el que pasa un jinchuuriki?! Tu que sab…?! – lágrimas caían por su rostro pero éste se calló tras recibir una cachetada.

Yami: A mi no me hables así, niño insolente!! – le dijo parada frente a él, la chica parecía realmente furiosa, el rubio le miró asombrado aún llorando y tocándose el cachete donde había recibido aquel golpe – claro que sé lo que se siente!! Tal vez no fui un jinchuuriki, pero se lo que se siente que te rechacen… es más, se lo que se siente que te desprecien, que te tengan asco, que te aborrezca – agachó la cabeza con una mirada triste y apretando sus puños – sé… sé lo que se siente cuando te engañan solo para matarte… yo también he sufrido Naruto, siempre estuve sola… todos me odiaban… ni tú ni Gaara son los únicos que han pasado malos ratos… pero al contrario que tú, a mí me costó mucho ganarme la confianza de la gente, me costó hablar con las personas… no era capaz de odiarles ni amarles, me sentía vacía, sin sentimientos… dime! Haz pasado por algo así?! – le encaró levantando su rostro mientras le miraba furiosa, éste seguía sorprendido, pero luego agachó su mirada volviéndola triste.

Naruto: No lo sé bien…

Yami: Entonces, no debes cuestionar a los demás sin saber su vida antes – le dijo fríamente dándole la espalda.

Naruto: Per-perdón… tienes razón… pero… por qué otra vez?!

Yami: Él me dijo que lo haría por el bien del mundo! Esta salvando una humanidad entera incluyendo este continente!... eso es de un verdadero héroe, él no quiere llevar otra vez a Shukaku dentro, créeme, pero él lo hará solo para salvar a los demás.

Naruto: Ya veo…

Yami: Bueno, después de Akatsuki y los bijuus tenemos otro asunto pendiente que solo lo sabe la organización y no debe salir de ahí, luego lo sabrás… además, tengo un asunto importante que decirte… - le dijo mirándole seriamente, el rubio se sentó.

Naruto: A ver… dime… ya no sé que otra cosa puede ser más sorprendente u.u…

Yami: Pues, esto si que lo es!... a ver… como lo digo… ah! pero primero debes prometerme que no le dirás nada a nadie, entendido?

Naruto: Entendido – dijo mirándole seriamente.

Yami: Bien… como decirlo… Sakura es una… una… jinchuuriki…

Naruto: NANI?! O.O

Yami: Ella lleva a Kaku, pero es muy débil… al parecer nunca fue sellado sino que bueno, dicho bijuu la encontró débil y se encerró él mismo dentro de ella… sin embargo, creo que debido al entrenamiento que recibió la fuerza del bijuu salió a relucir – dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

Naruto: Claro, eso explica de donde saca tanta fuerza u.u!

Yami: Por lo tanto, ese jinchuuriki es el dios tierra, así que esta a cargo de Miki…

Naruto: Yava… eso quiere decir que… - dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Yami: Si, por muy increíble que parezca, Akako, Miki, Sakura y tú, me pertenecen y debo cuidar de ustedes – seguía manteniendo esa pequeña sonrisa.

Naruto: SI! Voy a estar con Sakura-chan casi siempre! Ayy pero que feliz estoy! – decía brincando de felicidad.

Yami: Vaya, tal parece que te gusta.

Naruto: Que?!... se-se… se nota mucho? – decía sonrojándose al instante y rascándose la mejilla.

Yami: Tranquilo yo te guardo el secreto – emitió risitas divertidas – que te parece si la vamos a buscar al hospital?

Naruto: Si! Vamos, vamos, vamos! – decía emocionado tirando de Yami y saliendo de su casa tan inquietado, arrastrando a la pelinegra.

Yami: NARUTO! Ya sueltame!! – le regañó, pero el rubio estaba tan contento que ni le hizo caso – parezco hoja de papel, juuuuhhhh T.T – murmuraba al sentirse volar por los aires como tal cosa.

Naruto: Oye, aún no conoces a mis amigos?

Yami: No… y menos si voy volando como un cometa T.T

Naruto: Oh! Lo siento… jejeje – dijo soltándola y sonriendo algo apenado.

¿?: NARUTO! – gritaba una persona a lo lejos, el rubio se volteó y sonrió al instante.

Naruto: HINATA-CHAN!! – gritaba agitando los brazos.

Yami: ("Que chico tan ruidoso . ") - pensó tapándose los oídos.

Naruto: Mira, te voy a presentar a Hinata y a Kiba… - luego se le acercó y le susurró – puede que Kiba te parezca algo raro, es un perro al fin y al cabo, de hecho, en estos días soñé que se rascaba la oreja con sus pies… buah!

Kiba: Naruto… ¬¬ te estoy escuchando ¬¬ - decía tras Naruto con la oreja pegada a ellos escuchando lo que decían de él.

Akamaru: Gggrrrrr!!

Naruto: Aaahhh! Akamaru! Jejej.. no lo decía en serio, de veras! No era enserio! – movía las manos nerviosamente de un lado al otro – ("Demonios que grande esta Akamaru, me espanta!... aaaahh!!")

Yami: Hola! Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Yami n.n – decía con una sonrisa.

Hinata: Ah… mucho gusto… mi nombre es Hinata.

Kiba: Y yo Kiba… hey Naruto, es tu novia? No esta mal, eh? – le dijo guiñando un ojo y dándole un codazo, el rubio se sonrojó y empezó a negar con la cabeza.

Naruto: No, no Kiba… estas malentendiendo todo, yo… ella…

**Frases del próximo capítulo:**

"Yami: No nada, este Naruto le encanta inventar cosas, jejeje"

"Shikamaru: Que aburrido! La gasolina no se come!"

"Naruto: En fin!... Hinata, como esta tu novio?"

**Próximo Capítulo…**

"¿Chouji ingenuo y Kiba celoso?"


	21. ¿Chouji ingenuo y Kiba celoso?

**Hola! Un gran saludo a todos! Espero que hallan tenido una gran semana… en fin! como siempre, les pongo dos capítulos por aquí, este es un poco fuera de lo común de mi fic… al menos para no hacerlo serio siempre jeje, espero que les agrade ;)**

**Capítulo #21: ¿Chouji ingenuo y Kiba celoso?**

Naruto: No, no Kiba… estas malentendiendo todo, yo… ella…

Yami: Soy una amiga, no soy de aquí… - le interrumpió al verse envuelto en esa situación.

Sakura: Hey! Que hacen por aquí? – preguntó acercándose a ellos – ah! hola Yami-san! Cómo estás? Estás mejor?

Yami: Si gracias Sakura…

Naruto: Sakura-chan! A que no adivinas?... vamos a estar jun… - un puño salió volando directo a su cabeza.

Yami: BAKA! No le podemos decir nada todavía! – le dijo sujetando su cuello y murmurándole en su oído, éste se estaba asfixiando e intentando zafarse de la chica – deja de meter la pata!

Naruto: Bien… pero… sueltame… me… muero… muero… muero… - decía ya morado, Yami le sonrió a los demás y soltó al rubio que cayó de cara al suelo – eso… dolió…

Sakura: Vamos a estar qué? – preguntó confusa.

Yami: No nada, este Naruto le encanta inventar cosas, jejeje – Naruto se iba levantando con algo de dificultad, pero paró nuevamente al piso cuando Yami le dio una fuerte palmada en la espalda.

Sakura: Bueno, eso es… normal en él… supongo – decía aún confundida.

Yami: Ah, por cierto Sakura… ven con nosotros un momento… quiero ver que tan buen entrenamiento te ha dado Tsunade… vamos Naruto – dijo tendiéndole una mano para levantarlo.

Naruto: Adelántense un momento… yo voy a ver a los demás… las alcanzo luego – dijo levantándose y sobándose la cabeza.

Sakura: Bien, nos veremos en el campo de entrenamiento del equipo 7, bien?

Naruto: Si, si, bien… adiós… - dijo alejándose de ellos junto a Kiba y a Hinata.

Sakura y Yami se fueron hasta el campo, una vez ahí la pelirosa le mostró que tan fuerte era en medio de una batalla entre ambas, realmente Yami quedó sorprendida y hasta una gran sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, era tiempo de contarle la verdad, aunque estaba nerviosa porque no sabía como lo tomaría, pero ni modo… minutos después, Yami le ganó a Sakura, sin embargo no dejaba de sorprenderse por la fuerza de la pelirosa, la llamó para comenzar a contarle toda la verdad. Por otro lado, Naruto hablaba con Kiba, Hinata, Ino, Chouji, y Shikamaru.

Naruto: Entonces… el bicho está en una misión?

Kiba: Oye, se llama Shino.

Naruto: Pero parece un bicho.

Ino: Tomando en cuenta que maneja a los bichos.

Kiba: Hablas como si fueran carros ¬¬

Chouji: Con que se come eso?

Kiba: ¬¬… u.u!... A ver… con gasolina… ¬¬

Chouji: Y qué es gasolina?

Kiba: ¬¬… ù.ú!... Es algo parecido al… ehm… la miel… pero es como un líquido, no es tan espeso ¬¬

Chouji: Mmm, que rico! Yo quiero probarlo!

Shikamaru, Ino: Baka! – golpes para Chouji.

Shikamaru: Que aburrido! La gasolina no se come!

Ino: Te echan fuego y ahí estallas! Baka!

Naruto: Jajaja, cierto… que hubiese pasado si le hubiera echado gasolina en la boca a Sasuke antes de hacer su jutsu de fuego?... – decía pensativo e imaginándose a Sasuke tragando gasolina y estallando al momento de hacer su jutsu – jaja… jajaja…. Jajajajajjaja! – comenzó a reírse sin poder parar.

Hinata: Naruto-kun… estás bien? – le preguntó mirándolo puesto que se reía como un desquiciado (N/A: bueno, cualquiera con esos pensamientos se reiría así XD).

Naruto: Jejeje, perfectamente bien ñ.ñ

Kiba: Además, los carros no se comen, pensé que no me creerías… que ingenuo… son objetos que sirven para movilizarte de un lado a otro… en el país de la nieve hay u.u!

Chouji: Mmm… ah! así como para nosotros los árboles, no?, nos sirven para movilizarnos de un sitio a otro.

Gota por la cabeza de todos.

Shikamaru: ("No puedo creer lo ingenuo que es Chouji u.u!")

Ino: ("Que baka! Se creyó el cuento de que la gasolina era como la miel… patético del gordinflón…u.u!")

Pausa a la historia por Chouji ¬¬

Chouji: Oye, oye… dime que pensó Ino.

Autora: No puedo decirlo…

Chouji: Dime que fue lo que tú le hiciste que pensara!! Seguro me llamó gordo!

Autora: Chouji, no podemos parar la redacción cada vez que se te antoje.

Chouji: Aparte que me llaman gordo… tienes que hacer que me llamen ingenuo?? T.T

Autora: Ese será tu papel así que deja de quejarte y sigue el maldito guión!! Ò.Ó

Chouji: Vale, vale… lo siento T.T…. pero lo averiguaré muajaja

Autora: No puedes averiguarlo sin mi consentimiento ¬¬

Chouji: Mentira! Yo puedo hacer que dejen de pensar… lo que sea que estén pensando!.

Autora: Claro que no… solo yo puedo hacerlo, tienes un guión y debes seguirlo ¬¬

Chouji: ¬¬ Me rehúso! Quiero ser yo! No puedes manejarme a tu antojo! ¬¬

Autora: Te doy una bolsa de patatas ¬¬

Chouji: Con salsa ¬¬

Autora: En frasco pequeño ¬¬

Chouji: Costoso ¬¬

Autora: Congelado ¬¬

Chouji: Que sean dos ¬¬

Autora: Picante ¬¬

Chouji: Que no este vencido ¬¬

Autora: De hace una semana ¬¬

Chouji: Hecho! n.n!

Volviendo a la historia u.u!

Naruto: En fin!... Hinata, como está tu novio? – preguntó rascándose la cabeza mientras sonreía, obviamente, la peliazul se sonrojó al instante.

Hinata, Kiba: Novio?! – gritaron ambos, la primera roja total, el segundo sudando frío pero del coraje.

Kiba: Hinata tiene novio?! Desde cuando?! Hinataaaaa!! Cuando haz tenido novio tú?! – gritó agarrándose la cabeza furioso.

Hinata: Este… yo… no… - decía nerviosa jugando con uno de sus pies y observando el piso bastante intimidada.

**Frases del próximo capítulo:**

"Shikamaru: Eeeh hagamos caso omiso del problemático comentario de Ino y vayamos a… ehm… a comer por ahí…"

"Gaara: Temari… no me harás sonrojar con eso así que olvídalo"

"Temari: No gracias, no me apetece… me voy, tengo que buscar a Yami…"

**Próximo Capítulo…**

"Kiba se molesta, Naruto no entiende, y Kankuro en otra recaída"


	22. Chapter 22

**Bien! Aquí el otro capítulo! (por esta semana u.u), aquí comprenderán muchas cosas… el vicio de Kankuro, así como también la mala suerte de Naruto al murmurar… ah! y los cabreos de Kiba XD…**

**En fin! sin mas que decir me voy! un saludo y cuídense!**

**Capítulo #22: Kiba se molesta, Naruto no entiende, y Kankuro en otra recaída.**

Hinata: Este… yo… no… - decía nerviosa jugando con uno de sus pies y observando el piso bastante intimidada.

Kiba: Hinata!! Que yo sepa… tu único novio fue… volviste con él?! – le gritó saltando frente a la chica y agarrando su mentón, haciendo que la viera a los ojos, obviamente, ambos estaban tan cerca que la peliazul se sintió algo incomoda y a la vez algo sonrojada.

Hinata: Ki-ki-kiba… kun… este… yo… - estaba demasiado nerviosa y mirando al chico a los ojos algo sorprendida por la actitud de éste, el chico andaba tan furioso que no podía tan siquiera darse cuenta de lo cerca que estaba de ella.

Ino: Eso si que es inesperado o.O! – decía en voz baja.

Shikamaru: Ni que lo digas – dijo rascándose la cabeza igual de sorprendido.

Chouji: Por qué Hinata-chan está tan roja? – preguntó sin entender.

Naruto: Jejeje, parece que estos dos tienen un rollo encima, jejeje – le decía a Chouji, Shikamaru y a Ino en voz baja.

Hinata: Na-naruto-kun… es-escuché eso… - decía algo apenada tras él.

Naruto: Eeeehhh?! – puso los ojos en blanco al verla tras suyo.

Kiba: Y no fue la única – dijo tronándose los dedos y dándole un golpe al rubio, tirándolo al piso, el cuál cayó de cara.

Hinata: No debiste, Kiba-kun…

Kiba: Tienes algún problema que lo mate?! Eh?! Eh?! – le preguntó furioso y comenzó a caminar a grandes zancadas lejos de ellos, a su lado iba Akamaru que estaba furioso también – vamos Akamaru… vamos a comer dog chow! Este cabrón de mierda… aish! Vamos a desahogarnos comiendo…

Ino, Shikamaru y Chouji se miraron.

Naruto: Ese baka come comida para perros?! Ya sabía yo que era anormal! – decía levantándose y sobándose la cabeza.

Ino: Bueno, tu comes ramen llamándote Naruto y nadie dice nada – dijo de brazos cruzados y torciéndole los ojos, por todos corrieron unas cuantas gotas.

Shikamaru: Eeeh hagamos caso omiso del problemático comentario de Ino y vayamos a… ehm… a comer por ahí…

Naruto: Después de ese comentario no me dieron ganas de comer ramen T.T

Hinata: Na-Naruto-kun… yo… eh… quería aclarar que… yo… ya no salgo con nadie – decía sin mirarlo y comenzando a juguetear con sus dedos.

Naruto: No te preocupes Hinata, yo no soy como el salvaje de Kiba… tú puedes salir con quien quieras ;)

Kiba: Escuché eso ¬¬ - decía bastante molesto tras Naruto, este se volteó y volvió a poner los ojos en blanco.

Naruto: Que-que-que demonios no te habías ido?! Ya te estás pareciendo al bicho, quiero decir, a Shino! – decía señalándolo aún con los ojos en blanco.

Kiba: Maldito cabrón de mierda!! – golpe para Naruto de nuevo XD – vine por Hinata… nos vamos, dejemos que muera… me voy a comer dog chow y café con Hinata, adiós!

Y se la llevó de ahí u.u!

Naruto: ("De cuando acá los perros toman café? O.o") - pensó sobándose la cabeza – ("Si esto sigue así, me va a terminar dando amnesia de tanto golpe que recibo")

Shikamaru: Naruto! Apúrate! Vamos! – le llamaba a lo lejos con una mano, el rubio se levantó de una vez por todas y se fue corriendo hacia ellos.

Por otro lado, en la habitación donde se hospedaban Gaara, Temari y Kankuro…

Temari: Hey llegué! Aunque dentro de un ratico vuelvo a irme, tengo que buscar a Yami para que vayamos con la Hokage todo el grupo… y Kankuro?

Gaara: Tú que crees? – decía cruzado de brazos mientras jugaba con una pelota que le había regalado hace un año Yami, con la arena.

Temari: Ay no me digas!… otra recaída? ù.ú!

Gaara: No quiero ni acercarme para verle, no quiero cargar con él.

Temari: Si pero si fuera Yami si, no? – le dijo mirándolo pícaramente.

Gaara: Temari… no me harás sonrojar con eso, así que olvídalo – dijo sin mirarle, sabiendo las intenciones de su hermana.

Temari: Bueh!... este Kankuro… ojala llegue pronto una chica para que le haga olvidar a… ya sabes quién y de paso le quité esa costumbre… mala costumbre!... iré a verle… - dijo caminando hacia la habitación contigua.

Gaara: Haz lo que quieras…

En la habitación próxima estaba Kankuro sentado en el suelo y frente a él, estaba una de sus marionetas: Karasu.

Temari: ("Este Kankuro va de mal en peor… u.u") - pensó al ver a Kankuro hablar con su marioneta.

Kankuro: En serio hermano?... vaya, entonces Sasori era maniático! Jajaja – se reía con un pequeño vasito en la mano y se la bebía.

Temari: Kankuro, otra vez tomando sake?... ya párale, hace 5 meses que no pasabas por lo mismo, por qué otra recaída? – dijo acercándose a él.

Kankuro: Cómo si lo entendieras… Karasu es el único que me entiende u.u!... además, me hace bien hablar con él, es una conexión… mental, tú sabes…

Temari: Si fuera humano lo entendería, si que si ¬¬ además, que conexión mental puedes tener con una cabeza vacía?... no ya sé, tú también tienes la cabeza vacía, como no se me ocurrió! eso lo explica todo u.u!

Kankuro: Ya Temari! No te burles!... quieres sake?! Ayuda al alma :) – dijo con cara "happy" puesto que ya andaba "happy" en su mundo "happy" con tanto alcohol encima ¬¬

Temari: No gracias, no me apetece… me voy, tengo que buscar a Yami… - dijo encaminándose hasta la salida de esa habitación, pero se detuvo – ah! por favor, no le des problemas a Gaara, sabes que se enoja cuando te emborrachas, trata de beber controladamente.

Kankuro: Sabes que yo no bebo así! ¬¬

Temari: La primera vez si fue así ¬¬

Kankuro: Bueno, eso fue porque no estaba acostumbrado a tomar, pero ahora si… solo me emborracho si llevo dos días consecutivos tomando, así que cálmate n.n!

**Frases del próximo capítulo:**

"TenTen: Atractivo? Pues como que no hace mucho efecto que se diga, jejeje"

"Neji: Cualquier lugar es mejor que tratar con un energetizante andante… vamos"

"Akako: Eso es cierto, ninguno de los dos pudo haber sido, era alguien aliado a Orochimaru y obviamente, ninguno de estos dos es su aliado ahora"

**Próximo Capítulo…**

"La bebida de Lee… ¡Se especula sobre el clan de Yami!"


	23. Chapter 23

**Bien, hoy es viernes! Espero que hallan pasado una buena semana (aunque yo no tanto, he estado algo estresada u.u!) pero en fin! no es el punto! Aquí un capítulo de análisis n.n**

**Capítulo #23: La bebida de Lee… ¡Se especula sobre el clan de Yami!**

Kankuro: Bueno, eso fue porque no estaba acostumbrado a tomar, pero ahora si… solo me emborracho si llevo dos días consecutivos tomando, así que cálmate n.n!

Temari: Estas demasiado feliz, eso no es bueno.

Kankuro: Calla y ve ¬¬

Temari: Bueno, bueno… me largo… - dijo y se fue.

Kankuro: Por qué nadie nos comprende?... es que no saben como me siento?... así taaann solo?... – dijo poniendo cara triste y apunto de llorar, pero luego levantó la cabeza y sonrió – uy! Como me encanta el drama jejee… a mi me encanta el teatro y a ti también… por qué no montamos una obra?...

Karasu: …..

Kankuro: Seh! Nadie nos entiende, montémoslo nosotros solos n.n! – dijo tomando un poco de sake y sonriendo.

Por otro lado, Neji, TenTen y Lee entrenaban, aunque decidieron darse un descanso, menos Lee, claro está…

TenTen: Lee… qué es eso?

Lee: Es una bebida energética, me la ha dado Gai-sensei – decía sonriente, bebiendo un poco y tapándolo de nuevo.

Neji: Estás tomando esas porquerías? Así no te harás más fuerte ni podrás derrotarme – le dijo seriamente.

TenTen: Neji tiene razón…

Lee: Esto no es para volverme más fuerte, esto es para ponerme más activo y poder entrenar mejor – dijo levantándose y dando puños al aire como si fuera un boxeador.

TenTen: Atractivo? Pues como que no hace mucho efecto que se diga, jejeje – dijo emitiendo risitas.

Lee: No dije atractivo, dije activo! ¬¬ en movimiento, en marcha, en… poder de la juventud! – dijo señalando al horizonte con una sonrisa.

Neji: Otra vez con el lema de la juventud u.u! – dijo con una gota en la cabeza igual que TenTen.

TenTen: Oh vamos, Lee! Ya te sale automático la frasecita u.u!.

Neji: Ni que lo digas!

Lee: Ya dejen de meterse conmigo y vamos a seguir entrenando! – decía tirando patadas por doquier.

TenTen: De dónde saca tantas energías? u.u!

Neji: La bebida energética?

TenTen: Puede ser…

Lee: Vamos TenTen..! – decía corriendo como loco.

TenTen, Neji: Demonios! O.O

TenTen: Ni lo pienses, Lee! O.O!

Neji: Qué tiene esa bebida?

TenTen: Creo que se ha vuelto una droga ¬¬… Lee! Desde cuando tomas esta bebida?!

Lee: El que?!... eso?!... hace un mes!! Es lo máximo! Deberías probaaarrr!.. Redbull, el poder de la juventuuuudddd!! – gritaba como loco dando vueltas.

Neji: Y ahora le hace propaganda? Esto es el colmo… u.u!

TenTen: Ne-neji… si nos vamos… no se dará cuenta… quieres.. quieres ir a comer algo conmigo? – dijo algo ruborizada por la proposición.

Neji: Cualquier lugar es mejor que tratar con un energetizante andante… vamos – dijo tirando de TenTen rápidamente y saliendo corriendo de ahí lejos de Lee.

Mientras se formaba alboroto por parte de Lee por toda Konoha, mientras Naruto seguía recibiendo golpes de parte de todos, mientras Kiba intentaba darle dog chow a Hinata, mientras Sakura se tropezaba con Neji y TenTen (la cual le dirigía miradas amenazadoras de "por qué te metiste cuando estaba tan a gusto?"), mientras Kankuro despechado tomaba sake junto a Karasu, y Gaara lo que hacía era tumbar la pelota hacia arriba con su arena bastante aburrido, mientras todo eso ocurría, Temari, Yami, Akako, Miki, Sango, y Kasumi se encontraban en la oficina de Tsunade hablando respecto a lo que sucedió con Orochimaru y Yami…

Yami: Entonces, te cuento… Orochimaru y yo comenzamos a luchar, pero cuando ya cuando lo tenía acorralado el muy idiota me atravesó la katana justo aquí – dijo señalándose le pecho por donde había sufrido la herida – y luego, cuando me sacó la katana, alguien tras mío apareció y puso su mano en mi espalda por donde tenía la herida… al parecer supo el secreto, cómo? Ni idea, pero lo cierto es que trabaja para Orochimaru y pertenece al mismo clan que yo, ese secreto no lo conoce todo el mundo…

Temari: Lo que yo estaba pensando es que quizás Yami no mató a toda su familia después de todo, sobrevivió uno, porque sino… como explicas que supo el bendito secreto del clan?

Tsunade: Tienes razón… Y no pudiste ver de quien se trataba, Yami?

Yami: No, estaba encapuchado, no logré ver quien era…

Shizune: Bueno, en mi opinión no creo que halla sido ni Itachi ni Sasuke… Itachi pertenece a Akatsuki, y Sasuke ya no esta con Orochimaru, obviamente le mató… bueno, medio mató.

Akako: Eso es cierto, ninguno de los dos pudo haber sido, era alguien aliado a Orochimaru y obviamente, ninguno de estos dos es su aliado ahora.

Miki: Si pero, ellos fueron aliados alguna vez, o no?

Tsunade: Eso si, pero no viene al caso, ya no lo son… Orochimaru perteneció a Akatsuki, pero hace años que dejó la misma… Sasuke fue su aliado solo para obtener poder, luego intentó matarlo… es obvio que ni el uno ni el otro tiene relación con Orochimaru – decía pensativa.

Sango: Entonces… quien habrá sido?... los Hyuuga ni al caso! Todos están en Konoha y ninguno es "renegado" de la villa…

Temari: Sin embargo, uno de los médicos mencionaron algo que realmente es curioso, aparte de pensar quién habrá sido dicha persona… hay que pensar también los propósitos que tenían…

Tsunade: Habla claro Temari… a donde quieres llegar? – le preguntó con curiosidad.

Temari: Verá… los médicos concluyeron que el objetivo pudieron haber sido tres: el primero, tal vez era dañar la red de chakra para volver débil a Yami, según yo, la única forma posible es lastimar un poco una red que esta entre el corazón y las arterias, hay que ser muy precisos para llegar hasta allí y no lastimar ni un órgano, obviamente al afectar éste lastima el resto de los órganos afectando a la vez toda la red de chakra del cuerpo en su totalidad – explicaba la rubia de forma pensativa, Tsunade y Shizune, al igual que el resto le miraban sorprendidos, sobre todo Yami – el segundo objetivo pudo haber sido, efectivamente, el que Orochimaru tras saber el secreto del clan, descubrió donde se sitúa la otra red, que es perfectamente confundible con la primera puesto que ambas están conectadas, pegadas o como quieran llamarlo, la cual resulta ser el tan llamado "botón" que activa y desactiva su inmortalidad en el caso de Yami, obviamente al afectar éste, logra volver a Yami mortal haciendo que libere su temible poder… el tercer objetivo pudo haber sido claramente ambos.

Shizune: Ya veo, entonces en el primer objetivo es claro que Orochimaru no sepa nada respecto al secreto del clan… por lo tanto es difícil saber, no?

Temari: No, los médicos dedujeron eso porque no sabían a cual de ambas redes le había atravesado la katana, como dije anteriormente, suele confundirse entre sí… pero cuando sellé el sello de Yami, me di cuenta que en realidad Orochimaru no le dio a ambas redes, sino a una…

Tsunade: Eso quiere decir que la tercera opción esta descartada – decía seriamente con su mano en el mentón pensativa.

Temari: Exacto… pero supe a cual de ambas redes lastimó… lo hizo precisamente con la red del clan secreto de Yami.

Yami: Rayos! – exclamó furiosa mientras apretaba sus manos y fruncía el ceño.

Miki: Entonces es más que claro que Orochimaru sabe el secreto del clan.

Temari: Eso lo deduje mientras hacía el sellado, me di cuenta que quizás Yami no destruyó por completo a su clan, al menos uno queda vivo.

Yami: Si pero quien?! – decía algo desesperada.

Akako: Habrá que descubrirlo en el momento en que nos enfrentemos a él…

Kasumi: Eso es cierto… no se, pero no sería más conveniente encargarnos de buscar el último jinchuuriki?

Yami: Kasumi tiene razón, mañana deberíamos partir.

Temari: No sería mejor hacerlo pasado mañana?, necesitas recobrar mejor tus fuerzas.

Akako: La apoyo!

Tsunade: Es cierto, es lo mejor… ah! por cierto, le contaste a Sakura… la verdad?

Yami: Sé que quedamos que lo haríamos las dos pero… tenía que decirselo.

Shizune, Tsunade: Cómo lo tomó?!

**Frases del próximo capítulo:**

"Temari: Yo lo veo aceptable, Yami… así nos ahorramos pelear con algún estorbo que nos haga perder el tiempo"

"Yami: Por mi esta bien, ellos continuaran con su vida normal en Konoha y actuando como ninjas normales haciendo misiones… pero con la organización es otra cosa, lo sé… y gracias…"

"Sango: Si, se ve medio raro pero cuando te acostumbras le agarras el gusto XD"

**Próximo Capítulo…**

"Los ayudantes del grupo Kuroihi"


	24. Los ayudantes del grupo Kuroihi

**Buenas otra vez! Otro capitulo para la colección (y los que vendrán XD), en fin! aquí se organizaran mejor el grupo en total, además se hablará de un antiguo ninja de la aldea o.o.. a leer se ha dicho! n.n**

**Capítulo #24: Los ayudantes del grupo Kuroihi**

Shizune, Tsunade: Cómo lo tomó?!

Yami: Al principio estaba asombrada, no se lo creía, pero después sonrió, al parecer se lo tomó bastante bien – dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

Shizune: Vaya! Eso es bueno!

Tsunade: Cierto… Yami, he estado pensando… - decía pensativa intentando de hallar una forma para decírselo - … te quería hacer una propuesta…

Yami: Que clase de propuesta?

Tsunade: Respecto a tu organización… seguro lo desaprobarás pero, me gustaría que Kuroihi tuviera ayudantes, yo te puedo ofrecer ayudantes que pueden hacer mucho para la organización…

Yami: No confías en nosotros, cierto?

Tsunade: No es eso! Es que… necesitaran ayuda para acabar con Orochimaru y Akatsuki, mis ayudantes seguirá tus órdenes, te ayudarán para poder entrar a la guaridas, pelearan con quien se les atraviese primero, así no tendrán inconveniente de ir avanzando y acabar con el verdadero problema, no te parece?

Temari: Yo lo veo aceptable, Yami… así nos ahorramos pelear con algún estorbo que nos haga perder el tiempo.

Yami: Mmm… bueno… si la cosa es así… si todo marcha bien, Tsunade… quizás considere mejor la oferta y quiera a esos ayudantes en la organización mientras ésta viva, te parece?

Tsunade: Uff! Mucho mejor!

Akako: Eso quiere decir que… - sonreía de felicidad.

Yami: Si Akako… nos quedaremos en Japón… es más, si la ayuda nos la presta Konoha, entonces tendremos la base de Kuorihi en el País del Fuego.

Shizune: Eso estaría demasiado bien!

Tsunade: Es cierto, es la mejor negociación que hemos hecho – decía sonriente y mirando al resto del grupo celebrar.

Temari: Bueno eso esta bien, pero… que hay de los que pertenecemos al País del Viento?

Yami: Es verdad… entonces mejor situemos el escondite de Kuroihi entre el País del Viento y el País del Fuego… te parece?

Temari: Mucho mejor – dijo con una sonrisa y todos volvieron a celebrar.

Miki: Y quienes serán nuestros ayudantes?

Tsunade: Bueno, teniendo el caso que ustedes se dividen prácticamente en dos grupos, puedo asignarles una cantidad considerable de ayudantes… algunos chuunins, tres jounin y otro de ese nivel, quizás?

Kasumi: Cuáles?

Tsunade: Bien, son: Hinata, Kiba, Shino, TenTen, Rock Lee, Ino, Chouji, Shikamaru, Neji, Kakashi, Anko, y Rin… esta última llegará mañana, obviamente impresionará a muchos que la creían muerta, por eso mencioné a "otro con nivel jounin", porque aunque no lo sea puesto que no estuvo en Konoha, realmente entra en esa categoría.

Sango: No son como que muchos? – preguntó mientras se rascaba la cabeza contando cuantos eran.

Yami: Rin… creo que Minato y Kakashi me la mencionaron anteriormente… - decía pensativa.

Tsunade: Si, si la ve se va de boca al piso créeme… en fin!... dos de los jounins solo estarán supervisando esta misión comandando al escuadrón ayudante, pero no entraran en la organización como tal, entiendes?

Yami: Claro, entiendo lo que quieres decir… por tratarse de misiones peligrosas los envias para controlar mejor todo… gracias Tsunade.

Tsunade: No es nada… Bien, lo únicos jounins que se quedarán serán Neji y Rin, la chica por razones que tanto tú como yo sabemos – dijo mirando a Yami, la pelinegra le sonrió y asintió con la cabeza – pero eso si… Yami, aunque te preste mis ninjas y que estos se queden en la organización, no quiere decir que no realizaran misiones normalmente para Konoha, entendido?

Yami: Por mi esta bien, ellos continuaran con su vida normal en Konoha y actuando como ninjas normales haciendo misiones… pero con la organización es otra cosa, lo sé… y gracias…

Temari: Hey, momento… en ese caso entonces Kankuro irá también!

Kasumi: Él no se quedará para suplantar a Gaara como Kazekage?!

Temari: Nop, ya asignamos a alguien de confianza… no se preocupen por eso… Kankuro irá en mi equipo.

Tsunade: Bien, estaba planeando para esta ocasión que dividieras los equipos: 4 para tu lado y otros 4 para el lado de Temari, bueno, ahora 5 para el lado de Temari… Kakashi y Anko iran para el lado de Temari, mientras que Neji y Rin para el lado de Yami.

Yami: Me parece excelente.

Miki: Cuales serán esos 4?

Tsunade: Eso lo elige Yami…

Yami: Bien… yo eligiré a Ino, Lee, Shikamaru y TenTen… como ya tenemos a Neji no hace falta que Hinata se quede en mi equipo.

Temari: Eso me parece bien… entonces Hinata, Kiba, Shino y Chouji se vienen conmigo.

Akako: En conjunto seremos un equipo excelente! – decía emocionada.

Kasumi: Entonces, partiremos en dos días?

Temari: Sería lo conveniente.

Tsunade: Bueno, sin mas que decir y tras llegar a este acuerdo, pueden irse.

Yami: Gracias Tsunade, y perdón por todo el malentendido y la preocupación que le hicimos pasar – dijo inclinándose un poco en señal de respeto.

Tsunade: Jejeje, no te preocupes por eso, me alegro que no mataras a Naruto XD.

Miki: En fin!... me voy a sembrar una flor! Adiós! – dijo saliendo alegre de la oficina.

Tsunade, Shizune: Eh?!

Yami: Tiene cierta obsesión con las flores, los árboles y todo eso… a él le fascina todo lo que tenga que ver con tierra y hojas u.u!

Sango: Si, se ve medio raro pero cuando te acostumbras le agarras el gusto XD

Yami, Temari: Tú también?!

Sango: Bueno, sé lo que se siente! Yo amo el agua… el ama la vegetación… amamos la naturaleza, eso es normal!

Akako: De hecho, para ser sinceros, ellos se la pasan peleando por ver que es más hermoso: si una flor o una alga u.u!

Sango: Calla Akako! ò.ó

Akako: Que?! Es la verdad!

Tsunade: Supongo que no se puede hacer nada contra eso ù.u!

Todos: Créenos que no!

**Para el próximo capítulo…**

(Shikamaru): Oigan, que aburrido! Qué pasó con la novia de Naruto?

(TenTen): Naruto tiene novia?! o.O

(Naruto): Eso es mentira! Está inventando!

(Ino): Oh si claro! Es que se la pasan fastidiándolo con eso.

(Todos): Ah!

(Ino): Pero aún así nadie conoce el verdadero significado de esa palabra.

(TenTen): Ejem ejem… Ino… eso no lo debías decir aquí, esto es un "resumen" de lo que viene para el próximo capítulo… este no es el capítulo!

(Ino): Ah si? Pero como que cambiaron un poco la estructura del fic, no?

(TenTen): Si, algo…

(Neji): Oigan, estamos hablando de la novia de Naruto.

(Chouji): Naruto tiene novia?

(Ino): Aish, como siempre llegando tarde…

(Naruto): Que no tengo novia!!

(Chouji): Hey! Sakura está muy callada…

(Naruto): Sakura-chan!! que te pasa?!

(Todos): BAKA! este es el resumen!

(Naruto): Ah!

(Neji): Y tu novia?!

(Naruto): Aaaaaahh no es mi noviaaaaa!!

(Shikamaru): Si ya sabemos que Sakura no es tu novia…

(Sakura): Me llamaban?

(Naruto): Shi-Shikamaru! Cállate!

(Sakura): Eh?

(Naruto): Jejeje, no es nada Sakura-chan.. dime, qué te sucede?

(Sakura): Es que Yami-san me contó…

(Todos): ESTE ES EL RESUMEN!!

(Sakura): El que?... cambiaron esto un poco, no?

(Ino): Eso fue lo que dije T.T

(Shikamaru): Que problemático…

**Próximo Capítulo…**

"La cosas y conversaciones que suceden en Ichiraku…"


	25. Chapter 25

Bien, otra vez por aquí y sorry por la demora, es que no he tenido tiempo uu

**Bien, otra vez por aquí y sorry por la demora, es que no he tenido tiempo uu!... pero en fin! aquí les traigo dos capitulos, sin embargo tengo algo que aclarar antes de empezar…**

**Como dije anteriormente, iba a dividir la historia en dos parte o temporadas, como quieran llamarlo, pero debido a que (me supongo yo) no tiene mucha "audiencia" XD, decidí dejar algunas de mis ideas y pasarlas a otro fic que estoy haciendo… que creo será un poco más interesante. Pero tranquilos! Que este lo continuaré pero haré ligeros cambios de lo que tenía planteado, por lo que todo terminará en este fic sin que halla dos partes nn!**

**Ahora si, pueden seguir leyendo nn!**

**Capítulo #25: Las cosas y conversaciones que suceden en Ichiraku…**

Todos: Créenos que no!

A la final todos se fueron de la oficina de la Hokage y, separándose en grupos de dos, fueron a buscar a todo su nuevo equipo de Kuroihi, exceptuando a Shino, puesto que éste estaba de misión y aún no llegaba. Por el lado de Yami, iba Akako solamente ya que Miki se fue a sembrar una mata… Temari iba con Kasumi y Sango en busca de Gaara y Kankuro en primer lugar, luego buscarían al resto.

Por el lado de Yami, tanto Akako como ésta fueron hacía Ichiraku, ya que la pelinegra comenzaba a conocer mejor a Naruto y sabía que seguramente se encontraría allí.

Mientras tanto, Naruto, Chouji, Shikamaru e Ino se encontraban hablando animadamente en Ichiraku ramen, obviamente los dos primeros se encontraban comiendo con ganas… Neji, Sakura y TenTen se incorporaron en ese grupo. La pelirosa estaba más callada de lo normal y miraba su bebida seriamente, aún recordaba lo que había pasado con Yami, su pelea con ella y el recibir aquella noticia la dejó un tanto perpleja, aunque después solo le sonrió al saber que tenía un ángel que la cuidaría por llevar aquel ser dentro de ella, nunca se percató de tal cosa y ahora lo veía claro: Ahora entendió de donde salió aquel chakra verde tan extraño y poderoso cuando ayudaban a Yami… al menos algo lo tenía mucho más que claro: Naruto y ella eran iguales aunque no pasaron por lo mismo, sin embargo algo le hizo pensar que en cierta forma, siempre sufrió la burla de sus compañeros por ser "frontuda", pero Ino siempre estuvo con ella a pesar de todo… de cierta forma si se sintió mal cuando pequeña aunque no fuera algo tan grande como por lo que pasó Naruto.

Naruto: Entonces cejas encrespadas está dando vueltas por toda Konoha? – decía sorprendido mientras comía.

Neji: Si… se ve demasiado ridículo tomando esa cosa – dijo soltando un suspiro.

TenTen: Gai-sensei se lo dio, no me puedo imaginar tan siquiera verlos juntos en ese estado.

TenTen, Neji: Da escalofrío!

Naruto: Me gustaría probar esa bebida…

TenTen: Ni se te ocurra! Es horrible, te vuelve loco! Lee de por si es tan energético y encima se toma una bebida energética… que obtienes como resultado?...

Neji: A un Lee corriendo por toda Konoha como loco.

Naruto: Bueno… viéndolo así…

Shikamaru: Oye, y tu novia? – le preguntó a Naruto con una sonrisa de lado, éste se sonrojó y se atragantó de comida para no responder.

TenTen: Naruto tiene novia? – le preguntó algo sorprendida.

Shikamaru: Si

Naruto: No

TenTen: Eh?

Ino: Aish… bueno, es que hace un rato llegó con la chica del incidente de ayer, al parecer se conocen… Kiba le dijo que era su novia pero Naruto dijo que no, la chica se llama Yami y dijo que en realidad solo eran amigos… - explicaba la chica como si eso no fuera gran cosa, pero luego se abalanzó hacia Shikamaru dándole un abrazo – es obvio que nadie conoce la verdadera palabra de "novios".

Todos: O.O

Neji: Shi-Shikamaru y tú… son… ehm..

Shikamaru: NO! No mal entiendan! Ella y yo no somos nada!... ya saben como es Ino!... demasiado… problemática… que melosa se ha puesto últimamente, ya quítate! – le decía mientras se quitaba de encima a la rubia, la cuál solo puso una mirada triste.

Neji: ("Uff! Que bueno!... pero que rayos estoy pensando?!") - pensaba frunciendo el ceño y negando con su cabeza.

TenTen: Oye Shikamaru! No trates así a Ino! Como se nota que no eres un buen caballero… - decía abrazando tiernamente el brazo de Neji, con algo de pena y sin mirarlo.

Shikamaru: Ser un caballero es muy problemático, pero si lo soy aunque no lo creas ¬¬ - dijo sintiéndose algo ofendido.

Naruto: Y después dicen que yo soy el que tiene novia… si se miraran: Shikamaru con Ino… Neji con TenTen… eso si es inesperado – dijo en voz baja pero obviamente, esto llegó a oídos de los dos hombres que comenzaban a formárseles unas venitas en su frente.

Shikamaru, Neji: Escuchamos eso ù.ú – rugieron atrás de Naruto, éste se volteó mirándolos con los ojos en blanco.

Naruto: Eeeehh?! Cómo me escucharon?! En qué momento aparecieron atrás mío?! Noooo! – decía señalándolos, aún con los ojos en blanco.

Shikamaru, Neji: BAKA! – doble golpe para el rubio, lo que ocasionó que su cara parara al plato de ramen, viendo estrellitas.

Neji: Para TÚ información no tengo nada con nadie ù.ú – decía sentándose nuevamente en su puesto.

Shikamaru: Y a mi me interesa otra persona, por lo que no tengo nada con Ino ù.ú – dijo sentándose también, obviamente, la rubia se sintió mucho más triste que antes, ahora solo veía su bebida fíjamente sin omitir alguna palabra.

Chouji: Y por qué Sakura está tan callada? – preguntaba sin dejar de comer también y ayudando a Naruto a recuperarse de ambos golpes.

Shikamaru: Sakura… sé que es problemático decir esto pero… te sucede algo? – le preguntó de forma aburrida a la pelirosa, ésta seguía en su mundo.

Neji: Ejem, ejem… - se aclaraba la garganta fuertemente para que la pelirosa hiciera caso, pero ni al caso.

Naruto: Sakura-chan!! Qué te pasa?! – le preguntó sentándose al lado de ésta, obviamente, la chica se sobresaltó y miró a Naruto.

Sakura: Ah! Naruto… no… nada – decía con una pequeña sonrisa y mirándole, luego volvió su vista al vaso.

Naruto: Sakura-chan?

Sakura: Naruto… ya Yami-san me contó todo… ella me dijo que tú ya lo sabías… - le murmuró con un pequeña sonrisa.

Naruto: En serio? Todo? – le preguntó algo sorprendido, ésta asintió.

Sakura: He estado pensando en esa conversación…

Naruto: No te angusties más, Sakura-chan… piensa que, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, vamos hacer algo que ayudará a mucha gente – le dijo mirándole de forma comprensiva – ya dejamos a Sasuke atrás, o no?

Sakura: A mi no me importa Sasuke! Solo pienso que… de veras estaremos preparados?

Naruto: Tú derrotaste a Sasori hace años, no?... qué te hace pensar que no puedes contra el resto?

Sakura: No lo sé, tengo un mal presentimiento sobre todo esto – decía algo triste.

Naruto: No te preocupes! A ti no te pasará nada porque está tu ángel guardian además, estoy yo! Y Yami tampoco va a permitir que te pase algo! – decía con una sonrisa de apoyo.

Sakura: Lo sé Naruto, gracias…

Chouji: Qué tanto murmuran?

**Para el próximo capítulo…**

(Naruto): Ya me estoy hartando que todos digan que Yami es mi novia!! no lo es!.

(Shikamaru): Pero lo parecen…

(Naruto): No! ella es peor que Sakura-chan! Vieras como pega la condenada…

(Sakura): Naruto! Estoy escuchando!

(Naruto): No-no es enserio Sakura-chan… bueno si… pero no… pero… aaahh! Lo que intento decir es que Yami es muy enojona y pegona y…

(Yami): Naruto… ù.ú×

(Naruto): Aaaaahh! Qué haces aquí?! O.o

(Yami): Vine para hablar con ustedes…

(Neji): No, no, aquí no… es el resumen…

(Yami): El… que?!

(Akako): Eso lo hablaremos mejor en el próximo capítulo :)

(Yami): Y que rayos este no es el capítulo?! Ò.ó

(Todos): NO

(Yami): Rayos! Dónde estoy entonces?!

(Ino): Ven? Todo el mundo anda perdido…

(Yami): Yo me largo!

(Akako): Bueno, para el próximo capítulo vamos a reunirnos con la gente para hablar respecto de sus funciones dentro de la organización…

(Temari): Que alguien me quite de encima al cabrón de Kiba!

(Kiba): Me estoy cabreando en serio!! Ò.Ó

(Naruto): Y por qué te cabreas?

(Kiba): POR TU CULPA!

(Naruto): Aaah y yo qué hice?!

(TenTen): Oigan, oigan, este es un resumen, no un salón de debate!

(Neji): Cierto…

(Sango): Esta reunión será la más corta de toda mi vida T.T…

(Temari): Además de soportar los cabreos y las quejas de este…

(Kiba): No me he ido ¬¬ ù.ú×

(Gaara): Bueno, ya vamonos!

(Kisame): Hey! Qué es esto?

(Itachi): Y yo que sé!

(Todos): RAYOS, QUÉ HACEN AQUÍ?! O.O

(Kisame): Me lo preguntas a mí?! No lo sé!

(Naruto): Exijo que todo vuelva a ser como antes! T.T

(Itachi): Créeme que yo más todavía…

(Ino): Lo ven? Todos andan perdidos!

**Próximo Capítulo…**

"La reunión mas corta en la vida de Sango"


	26. Chapter 26

Capítulo #26: La reunión mas corta en la vida de Sango

**Capítulo #26: La reunión mas corta en la vida de Sango.**

Chouji: Qué tanto murmuran?

Shikamaru: No sé! Cosa de ellos no? Que aburrido!

Naruto: Bueno, bueno! Tenemos que ir para que Neji y TenTen conozcan a Yami…

Shikamaru: Tu novia…

Naruto: No empieces tú también! – le decía furioso mostrándole el puño – es muy bonita, si, es cierto pero… eso no quiere decir nada ¬¬ no entenderían por qué se la pasa conmigo…

Neji: Porque es tu novia?

Naruto: Mierda! Que no es mi novia! aish! Bueno podrá ser bonita y todo lo que quieran pero es my enojona! Además de eso también es muy pegona! Aunque no pegue tan fuerte como Sakura-chan igual pega todo el tiempo!... contando también que es tan inmadura que a veces te saca de quisio! – decía desesperado y un tanto enojado puesto que se hartó de que dijeran que ella era su "novia".

Yami: Decías… Naruto? – preguntó tras suyo con una venita en la frente y frunciendo el ceño, estaba con los brazos cruzados y acompañada de Akako, la cuál no paraba de emitir risitas escondida sin que su amiga se diera cuenta.

Naruto: Eeeehh?! – preguntó pálido y con los ojos en blanco al verla parada atrás suyo – co-co-co-como supiste que estaba aquí?! Aaahh! Por qué todo el mundo me pilla hablando mal de todo el mundooo!!

Yami: Naruto hijo de…! – un golpe directo a la cabeza de Naruto con todas sus fuerzas fue a parar – y respondiendo a tu pregunta… sé que te encanta comer aquí así que no es secreto ¬¬

Todos (menos Neji y TenTen que miraban asombrados la escena): Hola Yami-chan!

Yami: Hola chicos! Cómo están? – decía con una sonrisa y saludando con una mano – siento llegar y dar esta impresión pero… como verán, es culpa de Naruto… podemos sentarnos?

Chouji: Claro! – dijo dándole un espacio mientras continuaba comiendo.

Yami: Bien, ya deben conocer a Akako… ah! ustedes deben ser Neji y TenTen, cierto? – dijo señalándolos a ambos, estos asintieron con la cabeza – bien, mi nombre es Yami y ella es Akako, mucho gusto… Lee! Sal de ahí!

La pelinegra gritó hacia la salida de Ichiraku y un chico vestido de verde apareció bastante agitado y con el cabello alborotado.

Yami: Me lo conseguí corriendo por toda Konoha, lo trajé aquí a la fuerza – dijo mientras sonreía y veía entrar al chico y caer exhausto en una silla.

TenTen: Entonces esa cosa tiene su límite – murmuró.

Yami: Ah?

TenTen: No nada, nada, jeje – decía nerviosa rascándose la cabeza de igual manera.

Lee: Eso… fue… genial – decía con una sonrisa pero del cansancio, su cabeza se dio contra la mesa.

Akako: Jejeje que simpáticos son! – exclamó con una sonrisa.

Yami: Menos mal que están todo reunidos, eso me da ventaja… necesito hablar con ustedes de algo… a excepción de Chouji… Temari te esta buscando.

Chouji: A mí?

Yami: Si a ti… será mejor que la busques en vez de estar comiendo, no crees?

Chouji: Para qué?

Shikamaru: Vamos Chouji! Seguro ella te lo explica… ve!

Chouji: Hai! – dijo terminándose su tazón de ramen, pagando y yéndose en el acto.

Naruto: Yami… chan… lo… siento… - decía aún dolorido por el golpe.

Yami: Tú calla ¬¬… vamos a hablar en un lugar más privado…

Ino: Qué tiene que hablar con nosotros?

Yami: Eso se lo explico mejor en el "lugar privado" ¬¬

Neji: Y dónde será ese lugar?

Yami: Yo sé donde… - dijo con una sonrisa y mirando a Naruto, éste le miró sin entender, pero luego captó la indirecta.

Naruto: Ah no… no… en mi casa no!

TenTen: Su casa?! Debe estar echa un basurero!

Naruto: Oye, oye respeta mi pequeño hogar! ¬¬ ni siquiera lo haz visto.

Akako: Bueno ya! Será mejor irnos, no? Estamos perdiendo el tiempo.

Yami: Si, vamos! – dijo tomando a Naruto de un brazo y llevándoselo a rastras de ahí.

Mientras que, Temari ya había reunido por completo a su equipo, faltando por supuesto, Shino. Se encontraba contándole todo respecto a la organización y la verdad en total respecto a Naruto y Sakura e incluyéndola a ella, también obviamente, les dijo la ayuda que daba Tsunade dejándolos a ellos como ayudantes de la organización.

Hinata: Entonces… debemos hacerlo?

Temari: Si quieren, sino pueden retirarse no hay problema…

Chouji: Yo nunca me retiraré! – decía mientras comía sus patatas.

Kankuro: Oye! Eres una mentirosa! Yo no sabía lo de los bijuus! No me contaron toda la verdad! – decía escandalizado al saber la verdadera razón por la que tendrían que acabar con los bijuus.

Gaara: Deja de quejarte, no debían decirtelo, al fin y al cabo no pertenecías a la organización ¬¬

Kankuro: Igual no es justo!...

Temari: Calla Kankuro!

Kiba: Demonios! Ahorita estoy bastante cabreado como para hacer tal cosa! – dijo enfadado cruzando los brazos.

Temari: Puedes irte si gustas.

Kiba: No lo haré… soy ninja y es mi deber quedarme…

Hinata: Ki-Kiba… kun… aún estás… enojado? – preguntó agachando su cabeza.

Kiba: Tú que crees?... de paso no quisiste comer dog chow! Eso me cabreó mucho más! – decía sin mirarle.

Temari: ("Este tipo come comida para perros?! O.O") - pensó mirándole sorprendida y con un tic en el ojo.

Hinata: Kiba-kun… yo… yo no como comida para perros… eso…

Kiba: Tú que sabes si no lo haz probado?! ¬¬

Hinata: Ni quiero… Kiba…

Kiba: Aish! Que cabreo! Estoy cabreado! ò.ó

Temari: Siempre eres así? ù.ú

Kiba: Cuando me hacen cabrear si.

Temari: ("Vaya… que inmaduro… y yo pensaba que Naruto era el peor") - pensó llevándose una mano a su frente, intentando calmarse.

Chouji: Come patatas, es mejor que eso… - decía mientras comía.

Kiba: Tú que sabes?! – le miró con ganas de matarlo.

Temari: Bueno ya basta! – exigió gritando – somos un equipo y debemos comportarnos como tal…

Kasumi: Temari-sama lo ha dicho, tienen que hacer caso.

Temari: En especial tú Kiba… intenta calmarte un poco.

Kiba: Bueno… el que realmente me cabrea al fin y al cabo es Naruto – dijo calmándose – me puedo ir? Quiero merendar…

Temari: Si por supuesto, la reunión termina… nos vamos pasado mañana así que ya sabes…

Kiba: Si si, ya sé, en la entrada de Konoha nos veremos – decía interrumpiéndola y haciendo un gesto como si tal cosa fuera sin importancia – vamos Akamaru!... a comer dog chow! – dijo yéndose del lugar con una sonrisa, seguido de su amado y fiel perro.

Gaara: En serio seremos un equipo? – decía cerrando los ojos sin créerselo.

Kankuro: Hay que acostumbrarse… bueno… me voy a… eeeh.. a… a acomodar mis marionetas, si.. a eso… adiós! – y como rayo se fue de ahí.

Temari: A tomar…

Gaaa: Si, yo también pensé lo mismo – dijo viendo a su hermano irse rápidamente.

Hinata: Bueno… yo… me tengo que ir… nos vemos! – dijo y comenzó a caminar.

Chouji: Te acompaño, Hinata-chan! – dijo levantándose y caminando con ella lejos de ahí.

Sango: Esta ha sido la reunión más corta que he tenido en toda mi vida… u.u!

Kasumi: Eso mismo pensé yo también ù.ú

Por otro lado, Yami también había culminado de hablar con su equipo respecto a la organización, los objetivos que tenían y todos aceptaron con gusto lo que ahora serían, su principal objetivo era buscar al último jinchuuriki en el País del Agua. Pero, mientras ellos hablaban, escandalizaban, golpeaban, etc… Los Akatsuki se encontraban descansando en una isla que quedaba entre el País del Rayo y el País del Agua, bueno, realmente no todos, pero si una pequeña parte de ellos… solo 4 personas…

Kisame: Oye Itachi… - decía volteando a verlo ligeramente, éste estaba sentado frente a la tv.

Itachi: Dime… - decía mientras leía un libro.

Kisame: Para qué crees que Pein nos halla dado vacaciones? Eso no es normal en él…

**Para el próximo capítulo…**

(Deidara): Mi tabla de surf!

(Kisame): Ves? Te dije que es malo prestar las cosas…

(Itachi): Mentiroso, eso lo digo yo ¬¬

(Kisame): Vale, lo aprendí de ti pues… u.u!

(Tobi): Tobi es un buen chico, en serio! Es un buen chico!

(Deidara): Hasta que apareciste, cobarde! Dónde está mi tabla de surf?! Ò.Ó

(Kisame): Aja, y dónde está mi película de "Liberen a Willy"?! Ò.Ó

(Itachi): Eeeh, Kisame… la película está en el dvd u.u!

(Kisame): Oh si, cierto! Lo estaba viendo, ejeje

(Tobi): Ya decía! Que Tobi es un buen chico! Tobi no regala películas diabólicas a niños de 7 años n.n

(Kisame): Qué haz dicho?! no es diabólica! Es tierna! Ò.ó

(Deidara): Entonces, le diste mi tabla de surf a un niño de 7 años! Idiota! Ò.Ó

(Tobi): Por eso Tobi es un buen chico n.n

(Deidara): No! es un mal chico!

(Tobi): ….. :(… T.T BUaaaaaaagggg!

(Itachi): Tuviste que abrir la boca…

(Deidara): Cállate o te boto el Icha Icha Paradise! Ò.Ó

(Itachi): Qué haz dicho?! Ò.Ó

(Kisame): Oye Itachi! Guarda el Sharingan!... Deidara, guarda la arcilla!

(Tobi): To-to-tobi es un mal chico?!... Tobi es un MAL chico?! TOBI ES UN MAL CHICO?!

(Itachi): Viste lo que haz hecho?! ya se volvió loco!

(Deidara): No tengo la culpa! Quien lo manda a regalar mi tabla de surf de arcilla!!

(Kisame): Yaaaaa…. Esto es un resumen y eso es lo que menos estamos haciendo!

(Todos): Eh?

(Deidara): Pensé que era un capítulo normal…

(Itachi): Claro que no lo es si estás tú en él.

(Deidara): Qué?! Ò.Ó

(Kisame): Rayos… u.u!

(Tobi): TOBI NO ES UN MAL CHICO! Ò.Ó

(Kisame): En fin! para el próximo capítulo, en conclusión, Itachi mandará a Deidara y a Tobi para que se adelanten a hacer el trabajo de atrapar al jinchuuriki de tres colas, y a Tobi lo amenaza con no llevar su equipaje…

(Tobi): Noooo, si voy! Tobi es un buen chico! Voy a empacar!

(Kisame): Que mas da… u.u!

**Próximo Capítulo…**

"¿Es Akatsuki una organización de criminales de rango S?"


End file.
